Ambivalent Lucidity
by Alkarin
Summary: Cuando la salud mental de Draco Malfoy misteriosamente declina, él se pone bajo el cuidado de la única persona que responde: Harry Potter. TRADUCCION AUTORIZADA.
1. Chapter 1

**Ambivalent Lucidity.**

**Autor: **_**Sakai Michiba (sakaim).**_

**Título:** Ambivalent Lucidity.

**Clasificación:** Actualmente, R.

**Parejas:** Harry/Draco

**Resumen:** Cuando la salud mental de Draco Malfoy misteriosamente declina, él se pone bajo el cuidado de la única persona que responde: Harry Potter.

**Advertencias:** (Futuro) Violencia, muerte de un personaje, Trastorno de Personalidad Múltiple, Esquizofrenia Paranoide.

**N/A:** Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que empecé este fanfiction que lo perdí de vista, no sólo hacia dónde se dirigía, como anteriores eventos que nunca fueron resueltos. En esta versión totalmente reescrita y más madura de Ambivalent Lucidity, me atrevo a decir que habrá menos confusión.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y el mundo de Harry Potter son propiedad de J. K. Rowling y de todos aquellos que le sacan algún tipo de lucro autorizado, obviamente y por desgracia, yo no voy incluida en el paquete. La historia le pertenece a _**Sakai Michiba (sakaim)**__, _quien muy amablemente me permitió realizar la traducción. Por otro lado, Harry es propiedad de Draco y viceversa.

**N/T:** Traducción autorizada.

**Prólogo.**

En el momento en que los ojos grises de Draco Malfoy se abrieron, sabía que iba a ser otra de esas mañanas. Había varias razones para esta deducción: no sólo era el primer día de exámenes del sexto año, también había una lechuza bastante grande tomando trozos de su mano. "¡Estoy despierto!" gritó, y le arrebató el pergamino enrollado a la lechuza que reconoció como la de su madre. "¡Fuera!"

En este enredo, el ave se levantó, erizando sus plumas con indignación, y salió de la habitación de una manera rápida. Draco puso la carta sellada sobre el edredón antes de pasar sus palmas sudorosas por su cara, suspirando entre ellas y dando a sus ojos pegajosos un buen frote. Era demasiado temprano para la correspondencia, pensó, y salió de entre las sábanas hacia el piso con sus pies descalzos sobre el suelo frío de la mazmorra. Quienquiera que hubiese pensado que sería una buena idea hacer el dormitorio de Slytherin en una mazmorra era un loco murciélago de mierda, conjeturó mientras rápidamente corría a su baúl por un par de calcetines calientes. "¡Son las nueve en punto!" cantaba la alarma del reloj de Goyle desde el otro lado de la habitación, y Draco se deslizó nuevamente en la cama.

Acomodándose en las cálidas mantas, Draco tomó la carta en sus fríos dedos, deslizó la corona Malfoy del pergamino y distraídamente la puso sobre su dedo meñique. El papel olía a casa, y se tomó un momento para saborear la esencia antes de desplegar la carta que decía, en un riguroso, guión ordenado: _Te espero en casa esta tarde, Draco. Todo está arreglado con Dumbledore._ -_Narcissa._ El contenido de esta breve nota hizo que el estómago de Draco se revolviera, algo debía de estar mal. Su madre no había insultado al director, por una parte, y Dumbledore solo excusaba a los alumnos de los exámenes por asuntos apremiantes. Lamentablemente, se vio saliendo de la cama nuevamente, jalando un viejo par de túnicas y dirigiéndose a la puerta de la oficina de Dumbledore.

Poco después, con su baúl y otras pertenencias, Draco se encontró parado en el vestíbulo de la mansión Malfoy en Escocia. Su baúl cayó al suelo de mármol blanco con un golpe sordo haciendo eco, y se metió un mechón de cabello rubio detrás de su oreja antes de subir la gran escalera. La mansión era toda de mármol blanco y bordes dorados, así que cada paso era un trueno en sus oídos, y cuando llamó sobre la puerta de roble del estudio de su madre, el sonido casi le hizo caer a sus pies. Aunque no recibió respuesta, pensó que el sonido del suelo mientras subía aparte de su golpe habrían sido suficientes para señalar su presencia, y empujó la pesada puerta para encontrar a su madre en su silla, frente a la ventana que daba a los extensos y exuberantes jardines de la finca. "Estoy en casa, Madre", susurró Draco, mirando a Narcissa como roca en su silla, con un sentimiento cada vez de mayor arrepentimiento por haber hecho este viaje.

Lentamente, la silla giró, y Draco estaba muy pronto presentándose con la frágil imagen de su madre desplomada en su asiento. En una mano, ella aferraba una botella de licor fuerte y, en la otra, un juguete muggle conocido como un arma. Su loca expresión hizo que las rodillas de Draco se trabaran y su corazón latiera en sus oídos tan alto que sólo registró los labios de Narcissa moviéndose por un momento antes de darse cuenta de que estaba hablando. "- la red flu, y ellos no pudieron ha-hacer cualquier cosa por él, D-Draco..."

"¿Uh?" gruñó torpemente, habiéndose perdido la primera parte, pero los ojos de Narcissa se llenaron de lágrimas, y ella puso un trozo de pergamino perfectamente doblado hacia él. Con dedos temblorosos y una piedra en su garganta, abrió el pliegue y respiró hondo antes de comenzar a leer.

_Sra. Narcissa Malfoy,_

_Nosotros en el Ministerio de Magia lamentamos informarle que ayer, el día 22 de junio, Lucius Malfoy falleció debido a circunstancias ajenas a nuestro control en su celda en la prisión de Azkaban. Su cuerpo será enviado a la funeraria de su elección, donde usted puede asumir toda la responsabilidad por sus servicios. Lamentamos profundamente su pérdida._

Draco ni siquiera se molestó con la lista de nombres suscritos en la parte inferior del párrafo, permitiendo que la página revoloteara hacia el suelo en su lugar. Hubo unos momentos de silencio cuando ni Draco ni Narcissa hablaron o se miraron uno al otro y luego ella despejó su garganta tranquilamente. "Todo es tuyo, Draco... Hemos dejado todo pa-para ti", suspiró Narcissa, causando que su hijo mirara bruscamente hacia ella.

"'¿Hemos?", preguntó con tono asustado, y dio un paso agresivo hacia adelante, su mano alcanzando la pistola en la mano de su madre. "¡Todavía estás aquí, Madre! ¡Dame esa cosa! "Con unos pasos más, metió su mano para agarrar la muñeca de Narcissa, pero sus palmas estaban sudorosas y se deslizó fuera su brazo mientras ella se esforzaba por colocar el cañón de la pistola sobre la sien. "¡Basta!" Hizo otro gesto salvaje hacia la pistola, pero Narcissa giró su silla de estudio bruscamente lejos de él.

"Tú decidirás... dónde debemos descansar", dijo Narcissa con voz áspera, y Draco agarró su silla para girarla justo cuando su dedo apretó el gatillo y un ruidoso disparo anunciaba la caída de Draco Malfoy sobre sus rodillas y el último aliento de Narcissa Malfoy.

"Ma-mamá…"

**888**

**N/T: **Gracias por tomarte unos minutos para leer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Autor: **_**Sakai Michiba (sakaim).**_

**N/T: **Este capítulo va con agradecimientos para** SARAHI, Alba marina, Alexiel, kasandra potter, kasandra, susigabi, Allie Danger, Dany de Criss, piku-chan **y a todos los que se toman el tiempo para leer.

**888**

**Capítulo I.**

Los vastos corredores de la Mansión Malfoy habían estado vacíos desde hace un mes – después del shock inicial de las muertes Malfoy, cualquier cosa con el nombre se había desvanecido lentamente de la prensa – así que cuando estruendosas pisadas resonaron entre las blancas paredes de mármol, los ojos de Draco se abrieron inmediatamente. Su cabeza despeinada se levantó de su almohada de pluma de ganso, y parpadeó con cansancio cuando escuchó que le llamaban. "¿Draco?" Pies fríos cayeron dentro de las pantuflas antes de caminar a través de su amplio dormitorio hasta la puerta de roble, y tiró de la perilla de la puerta antes de asomar su cabeza fuera, hacia el ala norte de la Mansión.

Miradas a la izquierda y a la derecha no dieron frutos, pero las pisadas se hicieron más fuertes, y justo cuando él decidía que lo estaba imaginando, una mano agarró su hombro y lo hizo girar. Draco dio un terrible respingo y rápidamente dio tres pasos hacia atrás. "¿T-tú?"

**888**

Harry sonrió a sus dos mejores amigos mientras ellos caminaban anormalmente muy cerca. Ron y Hermione se habían juntado durante el verano, y aunque Harry siempre había sabido que eran la pareja más obvia de Hogwarts, se encontró con que más bien resentía ser la tercera rueda en la relación. No podía decírselos, por supuesto, y se sentía como un tonto por incluso pensarlo, pero observando a Ron deslizar su mano en la de Hermione y tirar de ella para acercarla le hizo desear... No, él tenía otros asuntos, cosas más importantes de qué preocuparse. Los EXTASIS que estaban al final de este año, y estaba bastante alegre de no tener que lidiar con una relación. "Vamos, ustedes dos", dijo en un tono alegre y burlón, "¡El tren va a dejarlos!"

Se tomó un momento para mirar fijamente a la barrera entre King's Cross y la Plataforma Nueve y Tres Cuartos como si la estuviera dimensionando. Desde el 'accidente' en el comienzo de su segundo año, descubrió que no acababa de confiar en la miserable cosa, así que cuando se abalanzó sobre ella con su carrito, hizo una mueca a pesar de que pasó rápidamente a través. Cuando sus ojos se abrieron, sonrió al ver la plataforma llena de sus compañeros de clase, antiguos y nuevos, y se rió roncamente mientras un grupo formado por Seamus, Dean y Neville explotaban una ronda de Wildfire Weasley Whiz-Bangs (1) que causó que todos los pájaros en el área graznaran y agitaran sus plumas. Seamus envió a Harry un disimulado guiño, y Harry simplemente le sonrió mientras la profesora McGonagall pasaba corriendo para detener el caos.

No se detuvo a preguntarse por qué Minerva McGonagall estaba en Londres, por estar demasiado divertido mientras ella arrastraba de sus oídos a Seamus y a Dean fuera, y sacudió su cabeza antes de empujar su carrito hasta el tren para que el encargado pudiera cargar sus cosas. Justo antes de que el reloj diera las once, se subió a bordo del tren escarlata y se dirigió hacia la parte trasera.

Llegar a bordo tan tarde era una mala idea, decidió mientras encontraba todos los compartimentos cercanos al frente estando ya llenos, y empujaba a través de los más jóvenes mientras se escabullía hacia atrás. Justo cuando vio a Ron y Hermione entrando en un compartimiento al frente, sintió una cálida presencia en su hombro, que a primera vista parecía ser una pálida mano. Dándose la vuelta, Harry sintió una incierta ráfaga de ira sobre su pecho, y dio un paso defensivo hacia atrás, la mano ya con su varita. "¿Qué es lo que quieres, Malfoy?" Gruñó con los ojos entrecerrados, mirándolo peligrosamente. Él esperaba que Draco se burlara, esnifara, hiciera amenazas, pero la última cosa que habría pensado que Draco haría fue lo que ocurrió, Draco no sólo se quedó absolutamente en silencio, también se movió para apoyarse necesitadamente contra su pecho. "¿Qu-?"

"¡Harry, ahí estás!", exclamó Ron mientras asomaba su cabeza hacia el corredor, pero su feliz expresión se convirtió rápidamente en una de furia desenfrenada ante la visión de su archienemigo abrazando a Harry como un oso de peluche. "¿Qué mierda está pasando aquí?" Salió caminando violentamente a lo largo del tren y toscamente arrebató el hombro de Draco, su varita recorriendo y presionando sobre la base de esa pálida garganta. "¿Así que quién te crees que eres?" gritó y justo cuando estaba intentando lanzar el peor maleficio imaginable, su varita fue sustraída por Hermione.

"Ron, mira", espetó ella, y agitó su mano frente a la cara de Draco, no obteniendo reacción. "¡Él no es él mismo!" Como si tratara de probarlo, ella contoneó sus dedos delante de sus ojos, tratando de obtener algún tipo de reacción de él. Cuando nada llegó, levantó una mano y tocó su cara por un momento antes de retroceder y abofetearlo ligeramente, el sonido de su mejilla contra la palma haciendo eco en el quieto aire por un momento antes de que los ojos de Draco se llenaran hasta el borde con lágrimas saladas. "Oh-oh...", susurró Hermione, y parecía, por un momento, como si ella quisiera retractarse cuando McGonagall apareció de la nada.

"¡Señorita Granger!" aulló ella mientras rápidamente se colocaba a sí misma entre la muchacha y un sollozante Draco, quien estaba tratando en un casi violento frenesí llegar a Harry, que había hecho un refugio detrás de Ron. "¡Diez puntos serán deducidos de Gryffindor cuando lleguemos! Ahora, márchese junto con el señor Weasley- ¡Tengo que discutir algo con el señor Potter a solas!" Algo en su tono causó que Hermione y Ron huyeran sin cuestionamientos, abriendo una ruta de acceso para que Draco se aplastara a sí mismo contra el Niño que Vivió. Harry dio un grito estrangulado y miró desesperadamente a su Jefa de Casa, que lo tomó por el brazo y tiró de los dos chicos a un compartimiento vacío al final del tren. "Lo siento por el shock, Harry", suspiró ella, sonando agotada, e hizo un gesto hacia el asiento al otro lado del suyo. "Tome asiento, y tenga cuidado con los brazos de Draco..."

Harry se sentó con el Slytherin sobre su regazo, y miró hacia Minerva con una expresión de dolor. "Profesora, disculpe, pero ¿qué diablos está pasando?" siseó mientras Draco se enroscaba alrededor de él y lloraba cálidas lágrimas sobre su hombro.

Ella frunció el ceño y se acercó al par, tirando a Draco hacia atrás de Harry y utilizando su bufanda para secar sus lágrimas. "Ya, ya... Él está aquí", susurró confortablemente, y tomó una de las manos de Harry para colocarla sobre la muñeca Draco. "Sólo sosténgala allí, señor Potter, y déjeme decirle antes de explicarle que yo, por mi parte, estaba completamente en contra de esta idea, pero no había, al parecer, otra manera. Míralo a los ojos, Harry, y dime lo que ves".

Harry gimió y desvió su mirada hacia Draco, medio esperando una mueca burlona o un repentino estallido de risa, pero en cambio no encontró nada más que lágrimas. No había ninguna expresión real, no había malicia, no había nada que Harry hubiera visto nunca antes, pero tras una inspección adicional, se encontró con que estaba mirando una expresión y comprendió que era un instinto básico: necesidad. "...Profesora, ¿qué está mal con él?", preguntó tranquilamente, volviendo sus ojos hacia Draco y dando a su Jefa de Casa una mirada sospechosa. "¿Y por qué está respondiendo a mí, pero no a Hermione?"

McGonagall se sentó con silenciosa solemnidad por unos momentos, pensando antes de que ella colocara su mano en el centro de la espalda de Draco y lo empujara suavemente más cerca de Harry, haciendo que Draco enterrara su nariz contra los tendones en el cuello delante de él. El vello de la parte posterior del cuello de Harry se levantó, y se hizo el punto de no descansar sus manos sobre cualquier parte del cuerpo de Draco. "Al final del año escolar", comenzó Minerva, "Lucius Malfoy murió en Azkaban. Narcissa, la madre de Draco, convocó a Draco a casa para darle la noticia, pero para el momento en que Draco llegó a Wiltshire, Narcissa no estaba lúcida, y antes de que él pudiera hacer nada, ella se pegó un tiro con, aunque parezca extraño, un arma muggle justo frente a él. Él se quedó solo en la propiedad durante el verano, y aunque él estaba en sus cabales después de los funerales, algo ocurrió durante las vacaciones que aún no se puede explicar. Draco desarrolló un Desorden de Personalidad Múltiple, muy probablemente debido a un trauma, pero nadie está seguro todavía. Ha desplegado varias personalidades desde que fue ingresado en San Mungo, pero ninguna respondía a nada en absoluto, hasta que el Diario el Profeta publicó una historia sobre ti a mediados de agosto. Tu imagen estaba en el artículo, y Draco se ligo a eso. Aunque él no responde a ninguna otra cosa sin embargo… puedes notar que él se centra exclusivamente en ti". Ella suspiró y miró por la ventana por un momento, para permitirle a Harry absorber parte de la información, antes de que ella le dijera cómo es que era relevante para él, "Desde que el artículo salió, él ha estado así... atascado en esta personalidad, y ya que usted es la única persona a la que ha respondido, bueno... San Mungo y la Junta de Gobernadores del colegio han decidido que Draco debe ser colocado bajo su cuidado. Se trata de, dicen, la única forma concebible de que él pueda tener cualquier tipo de recuperación".

"Ahora, ¡espere un minuto!", espetó Harry inmediatamente e hizo un vano intento de empujar a Draco. "¡Ellos no pueden sólo ofrecerme para esto! ¿Por qué no puede alguien vestirse como yo en San Mungo o algo así? ¿Qué pasa si no quiero?", gritó, elevando sus brazos en el aire y cayendo contra el respaldo del asiento.

"Trataron de todo, señor Potter. Draco... es su responsabilidad. ¡Esperamos completamente que usted sea capaz de hacer esto! Será excusado de clases según sea necesario, siempre y cuando se mantenga al corriente, y-"

Harry sacudió su cabeza y empujó a Draco muy, muy fuerte, lo que resultó en el otro teniendo una caída desagradable sobre el suelo. Los ojos de Harry se abrieron como platos cuando Draco golpeó el suelo y lo miró fijamente, su rostro contrayéndose hasta que dejó escapar un llanto que rivalizaría con el de una víctima de crucifixión. "Oh, por el amor de Dios", se quejó Harry con enojo, y se movió hasta arrodillarse al lado de su 'carga', tomando su hombro con una mano. "¡Lo siento, vamos! No tienes que tener un ataque..." Deslizó ambas manos bajo los brazos de Draco y lo levantó sobre sus pies, rodando sus ojos mientras el parásito volvía a unirse a su pecho. "¿Cómo puedo cuidar de él cuando ni siquiera puede cuidar de sí mismo? ¡Es patético! "

McGonagall suspiró y extendió la mano para tocar el hombro de Harry. "Lo siento, pero confío plenamente en que usted será capaz de darse cuenta de eso. Ahora, su horario ha sido ajustado para que coincida con el suyo, y él va a permanecer en su dormitorio. Depende de usted para asegurarse de que nadie más lo acose, así que... Eso no sería adecuado en absoluto". Ella le dio a su hombro un apretón antes de abrir la puerta del compartimiento. "Vaya con sus amigos, Harry... ¡Contamos con usted!", con eso, ella Desapareció.

Confundido y enfurecido, Harry medio arrastró a Draco hasta afuera del compartimiento que compartirían con Ron y Hermione, encontrando a los dos en una profunda discusión. "Lo siento, muchachos", gruñó Harry mientras tiraba de Draco dentro y cerraba la puerta. "El maldito bastardo se hizo pasar por un loco para molestarme, ¡estoy seguro!" Él se dejó caer en el asiento frente a sus amigos y gruñó moderadamente mientras Draco se deslizaba en su regazo. Hubo unos momentos de silencio antes de que Ron aclarara su garganta y tosiera un poco.

"Así que, er... ¿Cuál es el problema?", preguntó, señalando a Malfoy con una mirada de desprecio.

Harry rodó sus ojos y empezó a explicarles en un tono desagradable, aunque sus manos poseían una gentileza casi antinatural mientras cepillaba el aferrado cabello rubio de las húmedas mejillas de Draco. A medida que les decía casi palabra por palabra lo que McGonagall le había explicado, afuera crecía la oscuridad y relámpagos comenzaron a brillar alrededor de todo el tren. Draco tomó más estrechamente a Harry, cuyas manos se trasladaron a descansar sobre su espalda, justo cuando Harry terminó de explicar, "Así que básicamente tengo que mantenerlo cerca, como una mascota o algo así... como un perro que no para de masticar tus zapatos".

Hermione inspeccionó a Harry, mirándolo interactuar en silencio con la criatura que ella no estaba segura de poder llamar Draco, y cómo ellos se movían y conseguían acomodarse en una situación incómoda, estaba segura de que vio un destello de preocupación en el rostro de Harry. "Bueno, al menos él no está siendo insufrible, ¿verdad?", preguntó. "Quiero decir, él no es realmente Malfoy. Él es... simplemente alguien más". Ella hizo un movimiento de cabeza firme cuando se dio cuenta de que la 'mascota' de Harry se había quedado dormida en sus brazos, y cuando un rayo llenó el paisaje y la estridente lluvia arremetió contra las ventanas, estuvo a punto de sonreír mientras veía como Harry mantenía apretado a Draco.

**888**

N/T: Gracias por tomarte unos minutos para leer.

1. Son imparables fuegos artificiales encantados, creados por Fred y George Weasley, que están preparados para explotar al ser golpeados con un hechizo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Autor: **_**Sakai Michiba (sakaim).**_

**N/T: **Este capítulo va con agradecimientos para** Alexiel Viely, Alba marina, SARAHI, Dany de Criss, kasandra potter, Ravy Black, Lic. Lu, Blacky-Yuuki, Guest, shixa **y a todos los que se toman el tiempo para leer.

**888**

**Capítulo II.**

"¿Harry? ¡Harry, despierta!"

"¡Vamos! ¡Levántate! "

Harry gimió y lanzó un manotazo hacia el ruido; pero cuando se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormido, se sobresaltó y sus ojos verdes se abrieron de golpe, lentamente registrando que las voces habían sido las de sus amigos. Cuando las luces parpadearon siniestramente, de repente recordó la tarea que le había sido asignada, y que existía una evidente falta de Draco entre sus brazos. "¿Draco?", preguntó con una voz rasposa, - ¿cuándo se había quedado dormido de todos modos? - y un pequeño gemido desde la esquina atrajo sus ojos hacia la vista de Draco acurrucado en una bolita y temblando. Las luces se apagaron completamente y Harry se tambaleó hacia Draco, quien estaba siendo iluminado por un flash eléctrico del exterior. "Estás bien, maldición", suspiró, mientras ayudaba al otro chico a regresar hacia el asiento y le acariciaba la muñeca ligeramente, cayó en la cuenta de que el tren se había detenido. "¿Qué está pasando, Ron?"

"El tren se averió... Dijeron que no debería tomar mucho tiempo en absoluto el arreglarlo... Hemos estado parados cerca de diez minutos", murmuró Ron sombríamente. Harry difícilmente podía distinguir su forma en la oscuridad, y sacó su varita para iluminar el compartimiento, por muy cansado que estuviera. "Malfoy se despertó hace un minuto y tuvo algún tipo de ataque..." Otro relámpago golpeó y un trueno ensordecedor hizo que Draco se echara a llorar contra el pecho de Harry, y Ron hiciera una mueca al verlo. "Enfermo".

Hermione lanzó a Ron una mirada desagradable antes de pasar a través del compartimiento para sentarse al lado de Harry. "¿Estás seguro de que esto es algo que puedes manejar?", preguntó ella en voz baja, frunciendo el ceño mientras Harry sacudía su cabeza y suspiraba como si tuviera el peso de todo Hogwarts descansando sobre sus hombros. "Voy a ayudarte, Harry... Lo más que pueda, yo te ayudaré".

Harry pudo haberla besado entonces, pero negó con su cabeza. "No, Hermione, él es mi responsabilidad. No deberías sufrir por ello". Su expresión se suavizó mientras el rostro de Draco se frotaba suavemente contra su cuello, respirando lento mientras caía gradualmente en un sueño, y Harry suspiró. "Él es como un pedazo de vidrio", murmuró, y chasqueó sus dedos. "Un toque equivocado y se agrieta. ¿Qué voy a hacer si le pasa algo?" Sus propias palabras le sorprendieron, podía sentir a sus amigos boquiabiertos ante sus palabras, entonces Hermione le dio un fuerte abrazo con un solo brazo antes de regresar a su asiento.

"Eres admirable, Harry," dijo ella mientras se movía para descansar su cabeza en el regazo de Ron. "Pero no tengas miedo de pedir ayuda si la necesitas". Harry asintió en silencio y colocó su varita en el asiento junto a él, la luz que salía los dejaba en una profunda oscuridad. Pudo oír a Ron y a Hermione desplazarse un poco, entonces sólo el sonido de su respiración, y se encontró sintiendo celos otra vez.

Esta breve emoción fue cortada cuando la mano de Draco se deslizó hacia arriba por el pecho de Harry hasta su cuello, y cuando sintió unos dedos fríos. La piel de gallina subió por los brazos de Harry, y se inclinó para que sus labios estuvieran cerca de la oreja de Draco. "Vuelve a dormir... Deberías descansar antes de que el resto de Gryffindor se entere de ti". Sus palabras eran difícilmente más altas que un suspiro, y los dedos de Draco se cerraron herméticamente en su camisa por un momento antes de aflojar. Momentos después, suaves ronquidos salían de los labios entreabiertos de Draco, y Harry inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás contra el cojín del asiento, vislumbrando a sus amigos con cada rayo. El tren se sacudió ligeramente de repente, las luces volvieron a encenderse, y se movían de nuevo.

Justo cuando Harry estaba ausente, sintió a Draco dar un terrible sobresalto, y no le dio importancia hasta que las manos de Draco se tensaron sobre sus muñecas tan fuerte que gritó de dolor. "Draco, ¿qué diablos?", gruñó, tratando de sacudir sus muñecas hacia atrás, pero Draco dejó escapar un horrendo grito que hizo saltar a Hermione que tomaba la siesta a la derecha de su asiento.

"¡No, no, NO!", chillaba Draco, y apretó sus manos sobre sus orejas, las uñas de los dedos teñidas de color rosa con la sangre de los brazos de Harry. "¡Cállate, CÁLLATE!" Hermione se apresuró y agarró las manos de Draco mientras comenzaba a jalar de su cabello, y Harry, sangrando por las heridas de las uñas, agarró la cara de Draco y le obligó a mirarle. "Yo-yo te... yo te conozco..."

"Te encuentras bien", susurró Harry fervientemente, y vio los ojos de Draco crecer grandes antes de que se cerraran y se estremeciera, retorciéndose sus manos. Ron le dio a Harry una mirada horrorizada y sacudió su cabeza mientras su mejor amigo lentamente acariciaba el cabello de su enemigo más odiado como si fuera una especie de gato.

Ron odiaba a los gatos.

No fue demasiado pronto cuando el tren llegó a la estación de Hogsmeade. Durante el resto del viaje en tren, Draco se retorcía sus manos y murmuraba para sí mismo y para alguien que nadie más veía, y de vez en cuando daba un grito agudo, y para cuando el tren se hubo detenido por completo, Harry estaba tan enojado que no podía pensar con claridad. Un furioso ceño fruncido deformaba sus facciones mientras arrastraba a un tembloroso y murmurante Draco a través del tren, ignorando las copiosas miradas dirigidas hacia ellos por sus compañeros de clase. "¡Vamos!" Harry espetó cuando Draco hizo un alto total afuera de los vagones, y tironeó de su brazo. "¿Qué es eso?"

Los ojos como pizarras de Draco no se centraron en los carruajes, sino que se sintieron atraídos por lo que tiraba de ellos, y sus manos agarraron el brazo de Harry con terror. "¿Qué?", preguntó Harry, siguiendo la mirada de Draco, y luego fue golpeado por una desagradable sacudida. Draco nunca había visto la muerte antes de que su madre se suicidara - los thestrals eran totalmente nuevos -. "Esos son los thestrals que estudiamos en el quinto año", alegó Harry tranquilamente mientras tiraba de Draco en un caminar lento, "No te harán daño". McGonagall había dicho que Narcissa se había suicidado disparándose, y Harry se preguntó por qué había elegido un arma muggle. Era una manera desagradable de morir, por una bala, pero los pensamientos escaparon de su mente a medida que trepaban al carruaje.

Draco no se acurrucó en el regazo de Harry, sino que se sentó al lado de él con su cabeza hacia abajo, los hombros tocándose, y Harry sintió pena por él. Cuando el carruaje inició el rocoso camino hacia el castillo, Draco miró solemnemente a Harry, sus ojos huecos, hundidos... Se veía mucho más viejo que de diecisiete años. Hermione y Ron, quienes compartieron el carruaje con ellos, intercambiaron miradas exasperadas - no estaban felices acerca de este acuerdo que Harry hizo, pero no hicieron nada. ¿Qué podían hacer? - El brazo de Harry se deslizó alrededor de los hombros del Slytherin y le dio un apretón antes de dejar caer su brazo. "¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?" Harry preguntó en un susurro silencioso que Draco apenas oyó. Draco levantó la mirada y frunció el ceño, cerrando sus ojos y apoyándose fuertemente contra Harry.

Ron no podía dejar de fulminar con la mirada a Malfoy, sus ojos ardiendo con odio absoluto. No veía la mirada lastimera en los ojos de Harry - no, él veía a su mayor enemigo robándole a su mejor amigo y sin esfuerzo - y simplemente no era justo. Él fue el primer amigo de Harry, no Malfoy, y sin embargo parecía como si ellos siempre hubieran estado tan cómodos juntos. Hermione, sin embargo, veía nada más que la ternura no intencionada emanando de Harry, sabiendo que él no haría eso si estuviera en público. Draco se veía tan perdido contra Harry, como si hubiera tomado el Beso del Dementor, y ella incluso se sintió mal por ambos.

Cuando llegaron al castillo, Harry tuvo cuidado de no llamar la atención de nadie, en cambio condujo a Draco tranquilamente a través de la multitud por su muñeca. Sus ojos permanecieron pegados al suelo mientras se apresuraba dentro del Gran Comedor, que estaba inicialmente vacío, y sentó a Draco con él al final de la mesa de Gryffindor. El silencio en el comedor duró poco, ya que cientos de estudiantes llegaron, y cuando vieron que no sólo estaba Draco Malfoy sentado en la mesa de Gryffindor, sino que él estaba con Harry, los susurros amenazaron con ensordecer sus oídos. Levantó la vista para ver a un malicioso Snape fulminándolo con la mirada en desaprobación, - no le debería de haber gustado esta idea, tampoco - y se burló volteándose hacia él incluso mientras Draco se presionaba muy cerca.

Los rumores sólo se calmaron cuando McGonagall trajo un taburete y el viejo Sombrero Seleccionador, que fue colocado sobre el banco en el centro de la habitación. Fue presentado a los primeros años, que lucían asustados, y de pronto allí estaban los puntos obligatorios para Harry antes de que el amplio borde del Sombrero arrancara y comenzara a cantar:

_En días de antaño nunca se supo,_

_que había cuatro grandes magos que buscaban_

_enseñar y relatar y aprender para los niños_

_no fuera que la brujería y la magia empezaran a decaer._

_Estaba el Gran Gryffindor, el más valiente;_

_el más elegante de todos ellos era Slytherin._

_luego el Ravenclaw con un gran, gran ingenio,_

_y Hufflepuff para dejarles todo._

_Cada uno con sus propios deseos,_

_cada uno con un propósito diferente;_

_unidos bajo un mismo techo estaban,_

_pero un problema salió a la superficie._

_¿Podrían cuatro magos tan diferentes,_

_reunir a todos los de su especie?_

_¿Qué pasaría cuando ellos se fueran?_

_¡Entonces salí de su mente!_

_Gryffindor me retiró de su cabeza_

_y con los hechizos de los cuatro,_

_me siento y espero y canto para ustedes;_

_y así se los diré para siempre jamás_

_la gran leyenda de cómo llegó a ser;_

_las leyendas que aún no han llegado a suceder;_

_hay un lugar para ti en el viejo corazón de Hogwarts_

_seas un valiente muchacho o una dulce jovencita._

_¿Deberás ir a Gryffindor, donde viven_

_las almas intrépidas?_

_¿O tal vez a Ravenclaw, donde la_

_gran mente rompe el molde?_

_¿Tal vez a la antigua casa de Salazar Slytherin,_

_donde van los de gran ambición?;_

_posiblemente irás a Hufflepuff,_

_quiénes, sobre todo, tienen la más preciada dedicación._

_Todos y cada uno de ellos_

_me hubiera gustado que estuvieran aquí hoy,_

_pero soy todo lo que ellos fueron, soy todo lo que tuvieron,_

_¡Así que escuchen lo que tengo que decir!_

_Aunque estas casas diferentes pueden ser_

_ellas fueron creadas en virtud de una mente en común._

_Como hasta entonces, hoy en día, tienen sus diferencias_

_y los unos con los otros deben ser amables._

_El peligro no ha pasado,_

_para Hogwarts, los enemigos están asechando._

_Relájense en contraste, colóquenme encima._

_¡Y ahora comienza el Sorteo!_

Harry le lanzó a Ron una mirada cautelosa, el Sombrero Seleccionador había predicho peligro cada año pero este año, sonaba menos grave. ¿Estaba el poder de Voldemort menguando? Seguro que no... Cuando la voz de McGonagall cantó los nombres de los de primer año que iban a ser Sorteados, Harry frunció el ceño mientras la mano de Draco se deslizaba entre la suya, y pudo ver una terrible preocupación en su frente. Estaba preocupado, también.

El Sorteo fue rápido y Dumbledore se paró frente al cuerpo estudiantil, con aspecto cansado, pero alegre. "¡Amigos, estudiantes, bienvenidos de nuevo! ¡Por lo nuevo y lo viejo, les presento lo que jamás envejece, dejen que el banquete comience!" Y elevando sus brazos, la comida apareció de la nada, y las preocupaciones de todos se perdieron en los alimentos.

**888**

**N/T:** En serio, ¡wow! Muchísimas gracias por todos sus comentarios, las alertas y los favoritos. ¡Ustedes son lo mejor de lo mejor!

Espero, de todo corazón, que tengan un excelente 2013, que TODAS sus metas se logren, y que estén llenos de salud, paz y mucho amor. ¡No sueñes tu vida, vive tus sueños!

Gracias por tomarte unos minutos para leer. Nos estamos leyendo ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Autor: **_**Sakai Michiba (sakaim).**_

**N/T: **Este capítulo va con agradecimientos para **Alba marina, shixa,**** Dany de Criss, Cassiopea Riddle, kasandra potter, **y a todos los que se toman el tiempo para leer.

**888**

**Capítulo III.**

El ambiente en general para los Gryffindors mayores era uno de resentimiento y confusión cuando descubrieron que Draco Malfoy no sólo estaba comiendo con ellos, sino que los seguía hasta su dormitorio. Mientras que Hermione permanecía cerca de Harry, Seamus arrastró a Ron a la parte trasera e hizo un gesto hacia el pegajoso Draco y el obviamente agitado moreno al que estaba unido. "Me estás diciendo", comenzó a despotricar, "que ese... ¡ese idiota se quedará en nuestro dormitorio! Si me dice una maldita palabra, UNA, entonces todo habrá terminado para él. Voy a cortar su garganta mientras duerme". Dibujó con su dedo horizontalmente a través de su garganta y sacudió su cabeza.

Harry logró escuchar la última frase salida de la boca de Seamus, y se giró de repente, los ojos ardiendo con furia esmeralda. "Escucha, Seamus. Está enfermo. ¡No estoy más feliz sobre esta situación que tú, maldita sea, pero tengo que cuidar de él y tienes que acostumbrarte a ello!" La multitud de Gryffindors se había detenido para presenciar este encuentro, y Hermione descansó una mano sobre el hombro de Harry, abrazándolo de nuevo. "Estoy jodidamente cansado, y no voy a lidiar con tu mierda toda la noche. ¡Si jodes a Draco, yo me voy a meter en problemas por ello, así que lárgate!" Esta reacción hizo callar a Seamus rápidamente, y el irlandés bajó su cabeza y se apresuró a pasar por delante, ignorando los susurros que se esparcían como la pólvora delante de él. "Vamos, Malfoy", espetó Harry irritado, tomando el brazo del rubio y haciéndolo subir la escalera hacia la Torre de Gryffindor.

Hermione los siguió de cerca, sonriendo a su mejor amigo con una chispa de diversión en sus ojos. "Han sido sólo un par de horas, Harry, y creo que te estás volviendo unido a él...", sugirió, riendo cuando él le lanzó una mirada desagradable. "No, en serio, es admirable que des la cara por él aunque eso no es realmente lo que se supone que debes hacer. Eso es muy... adulto de tu parte".

Arrugó su nariz ante ella y sacudió su cabeza. "Honestamente, prefiero ser un niño que tener que lidiar con esto, Hermione. ¿Y si no puede ir al baño por sí mismo? ¿O qué si no puede... no lo sé, cepillar sus propios dientes o algo así? Esto es más que sólo yo tratando de arreglarlo, ¡soy yo jugando a la madre! No puedo lidiar con la higiene personal de otra persona... Eso es asqueroso", admitió, y desvió su mirada hacia Draco, cuya normalmente perfeccionada apariencia estaba más bien alborotada y descuidada. El verdadero Draco habría tenido un aneurisma, y el pelo desordenado y los círculos oscuros bajo sus ojos eran un testimonio de exactamente cuán fuera de su mente él debería de estar. Los ojos grises se volvieron para encontrarse con los suyos, y sólo por un momento, Harry estaba seguro de haber visto un destello de lucidez en ellos antes de que se cerraran y Draco inclinara su cabeza contra el hombro de Harry.

"Está cansado", observó Hermione, y sintió su pecho apretarse inexplicablemente cuando Harry, sin perder el ritmo, tomó al liviano Slytherin sobre sus pies y lo levantó en sus brazos. Harry estaba realmente cayendo en el papel de cuidador con mucha facilidad, y aunque era obvio que le molestaba este nuevo papel, ella sabía que iba a asumir la responsabilidad como siempre lo había hecho. "Yo pienso que va a ser capaz de ir al baño por sí mismo, Harry, pero puede que tengas que ayudarle con su cabello y, er, tal vez a ducharse o algo. Supongo que te darás cuenta cuando llegue el momento, pero no te preocupes mucho por eso y concéntrate más bien en mantenerlo funcionando".

Harry resopló para sí y pasó a través del agujero del retrato, volviéndose para mirar a Hermione antes de sonreír débilmente y asentir. "Voy a intentarlo... Será mejor meterlo en la cama. Nos vemos mañana". Él mismo sonaba agotado, y cuando llegó al dormitorio y encontró la cama extra para Malfoy cerca de la suya, se alegró de acomodar al otro sobre la cálida cama. "¿Puedes desvestirte por ti mismo?", preguntó en voz baja, y frunció el ceño cuando Draco desvió la mirada. "Maravilloso. Espera…".

Se retiró hacia el baúl de Draco y lo abrió, encontrando ropa inmaculadamente apilada y otras pertenencias personales. Retirando un par de suaves pijamas grises, cerró el baúl de nuevo antes de moverse para sentarse en la cama con Draco, procediendo a arrastrar las cortinas sobre el dosel para que pudieran tener un momento de privacidad. "¿Éstas están bien?" No recibió una respuesta negativa, por lo que se trasladó a quitar los zapatos de Draco y sus túnicas. Draco parecía muy consciente de esto incluso en ese estado mental, y Harry mantuvo sus ojos firmemente fijos en el rostro del otro mientras le desnudaba bajando los pantalones antes de ayudarlo a meterse dentro del caliente pijama. "Ahí está", suspiró Harry antes de abrir las cortinas y doblar las túnicas de Draco antes de moverse para prepararse a sí mismo para ir a la cama.

Ron llegó un momento después, encontrando a Harry medio vestido con ropa de dormir, y consiguió sonreír débilmente. "Lo siento, amigo", dijo en voz baja, e hizo un gesto hacia el ya durmiente Slytherin. "Esta es la última cosa que necesitamos este año, ¿eh?" Se sentó en su cama y se dejó caer hacia atrás sobre la almohada, todavía completamente vestido. "Justo cuando pensábamos que él ya era lo suficientemente molesto, sale con esto... ¿Crees que tal vez sea un truco elaborado? ¿Mortífagos riendo para sí mismos?"

Harry suspiró y se encogió de hombros poco decidido. "No importa lo que sea, es jodidamente molesto y no tengo ganas de analizarlo aún más esta noche, gracias..." Su tono estaba realmente fuera de lugar, pero toda esta situación había comenzado con el pie equivocado, en su opinión. Tendría que haber sido advertido, debería haber sido consultado por lo menos un poco antes de que el Ministerio decidiera cambiar su vida entera. Exhalando un profundo suspiro, se arrojó descuidadamente sobre la cama y se hundió entre las mantas para quedarse dormido justo cuando su cabeza tocó la almohada.

Unos pocos días de clases pasaron, y Harry estaba cerca de terminar con su ingenio ante la indefensión de Malfoy. Se vio obligado a ayudarlo a cambiarse de ropa, ducharse, incluso a caminar a veces (si Draco no estaba teniendo un mal día, cuando Harry tendría que quedarse fuera de la clase y averiguar hechizos complejos por sí mismo), de manera que se quedó dormido hasta tarde la noche del viernes en su cama, estaba esperando poder dormir una noche completa y tener un fin de semana relajado. Este, el más puro de todos los sueños, fue abrupta y bruscamente interrumpido y, sin embargo, se despertó con un chillido desesperado y el sonido de tela rasgándose y lanzó a un lado su ropa de cama para encontrar a sus compañeros despiertos y mirando en su dirección. "¡Haz algo!", gritó Dean, haciendo un gesto hacia la cama de Draco.

Harry refunfuñó y se arrastró a sí mismo fuera de la cama, corriendo hacia la cama de _su carga_ y abriendo las cortinas para encontrar a Draco agitándose locamente, murmurando para sí mismo en una lengua irreconocible. "¡Hey, HEY!" Gritó Harry sentándose en el colchón y restringiendo los brazos del otro mientras manoteaban en el aire en un intento ciego por apoderarse de Harry. "¡Cálmate, Draco! ¡Estás bien!" Estas palabras parecieron calmar al rubio por un momento, a pesar de que en esos ojos tormentosos había salvajismo, una sombra salvaje, y él violentamente, de repente alcanzó la cara de Harry con sus uñas a punto de rasgar su carne.

"Aléjate de mí", dijo entre dientes con una desagradable y horrible voz que hizo que el corazón de Harry se detuviera. "¡No me toques, no me toques! ¡Déjame IR!" Para el final de esto, él estaba gritando, con los ojos inyectados de sangre y tan grandes como mandarinas. Sus uñas capturando los antebrazos de Harry mientras era arrastrado contra el pecho del Gryffindor, su rostro enterrándose contra ese cuello, y hubo un repentino estremecimiento que sacudió a ambos chicos. Las uñas de las manos, despacio se soltaron de la carne torturada, y Harry pronto sintió ardientes lágrimas sobre su clavícula, goteando hacia debajo de su pijama, y lentamente arrastró sus palmas abiertas hacia arriba haciendo estremecer la espalda de Draco.

Cuando las lágrimas del rubio se secaron, Harry lo llevó de vuelta a su cama, levantándolo antes de meterlo dentro de las mantas a su lado y quedarse mirando al techo mientras él se acurrucaba. Un brazo lentamente se abrió paso alrededor de la cintura de Malfoy, y se encontró a sí mismo sosteniendo apretadamente al otro mientras los otros chicos se quedaban dormidos uno por uno. Corrió las cortinas cerrándolas y encontró que una pequeña sonrisa se apuntaba en el lado derecho de sus labios mientras el aliento contra su cuello se volvía más lento y uniforme, y sabía que Draco jamás volvería a dormir solo otra vez. Tan enfermizo como el pensamiento lo era, se encontró con que, si bien estaba furioso por eso, no era una idea tan irracional, los otros chicos le agradecerían por mantener a _su carga_ tranquilo y cerca en caso de que tuviera un arrebato así. Había una cálida mano sobre su estómago, y parecía que el calor de esa sola palma lo arrullaría para devolverle el sueño.

Harry despertó con la sensación de que había dormido demasiado y ya era tarde, y dio un pequeño respingo sólo para darse cuenta de que Draco no se había movido en la noche ni por la mañana, y que estaba durmiendo suavemente contra su hombro. El moreno bostezó tranquilamente antes de descansar su mano en el cabello del otro, los dedos enroscándose a través de él mientras contemplaba el levantarse, y justo cuando decidió que la mañana estaba muy agradable como para ponerse de pie, las cortinas fueron abiertas de nuevo. "Er... ¿Vas a levantarte, Harry?", preguntó Ron torpemente, habiendo notado que las manos de su mejor amigo se habían apartado de un tirón de Malfoy cuando el sol los golpeó.

"En realidad no estaba planeando eso", alegó Harry con irritación. No estaba seguro de por qué le molestó que Ron hubiera llegado irrumpiendo en su cama cuando era obvio que él no estaba despierto, pero estaba furioso al respecto. "Así que, ¿quieres algo, o puedo volver a dormir?" Se sorprendió evidentemente a sí mismo, y se sintió como un pedazo de idiota, pero no se disculpó.

Ron parecía herido, y sus oídos rosados se ruborizaron antes de que se limitara a sacudir su cabeza y saliera furioso del dormitorio. Harry corrió las cortinas de golpe y justo estaba acomodándose dentro del reconfortante calor del otro cuerpo a su lado cuando Draco se agitó y parpadeó, las pestañas abriéndose rozaron la mejilla de Harry. Harry trató de mantenerse tranquilo para adormecer a _su carga_ de nuevo y dormir, pero Malfoy dio una sacudida un momento después y se sentó, casi cayendo de su lado de la cama mientras miraba fijamente a Harry con los ojos abiertos. "¡Potter! ¿Por qué demonios estás, um... Así que... Tú debes ser con quien ellos me enviaron. Estarás feliz por eso, ¿verdad?" Comenzó a sacudirse como si dormir al lado de Harry fuera como dormir en la basura.

Una gran oleada de ira brotó en el pecho de Harry, y se encontró agarrando a Draco por el brazo. "¿Honestamente piensas que YO QUIERO estar cuidando de ti?", arremetió, los ojos peligrosamente estrechos mientras apretaba el brazo. Los ojos de Draco se abrieron. "No puedes dormir por ti mismo, cada vez que alguien te mira raro caes en un ataque de llanto, y eres... ¡eres jodidamente patético!" Estaba rabiando por ninguna buena razón, Draco merecía compasión, pero en ese momento quería que Draco supiera lo duro que era para él manejar eso. "Por supuesto, es mejor a que seas un idiota todo el tiempo... ¡Realmente, eres mucho mejor así!"

Cuando las lágrimas brotaron de los ojos de Draco, Harry pensó por un momento que la personalidad más tranquila había regresado, pero Draco sacudió su cabeza y gruñó, "¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que me ha pasado? No, NO, ¡no tienes ni una MALDITA idea!" Arrancó su brazo lejos y casi se cayó de la cama de nuevo, sus manos temblando tan fuerte que Harry podía sentirlo en el colchón. "¡Maldita sea, LO SIENTO, está bien!", se movió para tumbarse sobre la cama, de espaldas a Harry y temblando.

El Gryffindor hizo una pausa por unos instantes, sintiéndose horrible, antes de que extendiera la mano y tocara el hombro de Draco. Cuando no recibió respuesta, sacudió su brazo ligeramente. "¿Malfoy?", la palabra causó que el rubio girara su cabeza para mirar somnoliento hacia Harry, pero todavía era el verdadero Draco, y aunque a Harry no le importó tanto, se acostó a su lado, sin tocarlo, y cerró sus ojos . "Lo siento...".

No recibió respuesta.

**888**

N/T: Gracias por tomarte unos minutos para leer.


	5. Chapter 5

**Autor: **_**Sakai Michiba (sakaim).**_

**N/T: **Este capítulo va con agradecimientos para **kotte, Alexiel Viely, Alba marina, Violet Strawberry****, **y a todos los que se toman el tiempo para leer.

**888**

**Capítulo IV.**

Cuando Harry despertó de nuevo, ¿cuándo se había dormido?, se encontró con que ya no estaba el verdadero Draco tumbado junto a él, sino que la pegajosa y llorona personalidad estaba acostada a su lado con los brazos envueltos alrededor del codo de Harry. Parpadeando fuertemente, Harry sacó su brazo lejos y observó cómo Draco se retorció alrededor, encima de las mantas antes de abrir los ojos grises, y encontrarse con una mirada verde. "¿Tienes hambre?", preguntó Harry aturdido, bastante decepcionado de que Draco no hubiera vuelto para siempre para que él pudiera tener algo parecido a una vida de nuevo. Draco pareció no comprender lo que estaba diciendo, así que Harry suspiro y sacó algo de ropa para él.

Vestir a Draco fue un asunto breve, y después, el par se dirigió abajo para el almuerzo. Harry trató de evitar que Draco se aferrara a él en busca de apoyo, y para su sorpresa, el otro se contentó con caminar muy cerca a su lado, aunque nunca se apartó a más de un palmo más o menos. El Gran Comedor estaba relativamente vacío debido al hermoso clima afuera, pero esto ciertamente no detuvo los susurros al momento en que los dos rivales entraron y se sentaron a la mesa de Gryffindor. Seamus y Neville estaban sentados al otro lado de los dos, y Seamus le lanzó a su compañero una mirada tensa antes de que aclarara su garganta un poco. "Te acostaste tarde, Harry", dijo tranquilamente, su mirada cuidadosamente evitando a Draco a cualquier precio. "¿Te sientes bien?"

Harry suspiró y se encogió de hombros. "Supongo que me siento tan bien como puede esperarse, Seamus. No me gusta la situación más de lo que-"

"Lo sabemos", interrumpió Neville, y sonrió tranquilamente a Harry. "Es muy amable de tu parte, me parece. Aunque él es un dolor en el trasero para todos nosotros, tú te estás llevando el mayor daño. Deberías obtener una placa o algo, yo me habría vuelto loco ya. Quiero decir... Podrías haber dicho que no, pero no lo hiciste. Eso es decente". Estas palabras hicieron que Harry se sintiera un poco mejor, incluso mientras la personalidad vacía de Draco le tomaba de la mano mientras comía en silencio. "Eres un... ¡un dios entre los hombres!"

Estas palabras hicieron que los tres se rieran en voz alta, y Harry se sintió más aceptado por sus compañeros de casa. Si no había nadie más, al menos Neville lo entendía, incluso si era sólo porque Harry sabía que Neville daría cualquier cosa por sus padres si fueran puestos al cuidado de alguien si hubiera alguna posibilidad de que pudieran mejorar. Le dio a los dedos de Draco un apretón antes de tomar su mano y alejarla, de modo que él pudiera usar su tenedor, pero no le importó demasiado cuando una pálida mano descansó sobre su rodilla. Siempre y cuando no fuera el verdadero Draco, todo estaba bien para Harry.

Después del almuerzo, Harry escoltó a Draco afuera para una caminata por los jardines. Pensando que una caminata podría hacer algo bueno para la salud de Draco y que de todos modos era un hermoso día de otoño, Harry llevó a su _carga_ abajo hacia el lago para caminar al lado de la orilla. El suave murmullo de olas contra la fangosa playa pareció calmar el alma de Harry, y cuando Draco se inclinó sobre su lado, él libremente envolvió un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Draco. Había hecho de esta personalidad vacía un buen amigo, pensó en que nunca argumentaba, nunca peleaba con él, nunca no estaba de acuerdo, pero Harry se encontró deseando poder hablar con esta persona misteriosa. Se preguntaba qué pensaba sobre esto, o sobre nada, lo que quería, y lo que soñaba cuando sus ojos se cerraban. Quizás estaba interpretando demasiado en una cáscara vacía, pero tal vez no, cuando esta persona lloraba era real, como si el propio Harry estuviera llorando.

Harry encontró un agradable lugar en la hierba más alta lejos del castillo para sentarse con su compañero, y se sentaron allí por un largo tiempo, el viento acariciando mechones negros y rubios por igual, barriéndolos hacia atrás como un amante tratando de ver los ojos de su amada. Sin voces traídas hasta aquí, en los jardines, y Harry no estaba consciente de sí mismo cuando Draco se acostó en la hierba con su cabeza sobre la mitad de los muslos de Harry, y su mano automáticamente tomó el lugar del viento retirando el cabello de la frente de Draco. Lentamente, Draco rodó sobre su espalda y levantó la vista al cielo, la mirada gris pizarra ocasionalmente capturó a una verde antes de parpadear muy rápidamente. "¿Potter?"

Las manos de Harry se sacudieron fuera del cabello de Draco, y sintió a sus mejillas comenzar a arder mientras que ninguno de los dos hacía otro movimiento. Sus ojos estaban entrecerrados, y aunque esa mirada fija hacia abajo no era amenazante, ambos pudieron sentir una extraña tensión presente entre ellos hasta que la mano de Draco alcanzó a tomar de nuevo la de su compañero. Él rompió la mirada que compartían para mirar hacia el lago mientras colocaba nuevamente la mano de Harry en la parte superior de su cabello, y cerraba sus ojos mientras las disparejas uñas tentativamente hacían cosquillas sobre su cuero cabelludo. La única interrupción para su silencio era el silbido de la brisa, hasta que, "¿La gente se ríe de mí?"

"¿Qué?", preguntó Harry, mirando hacia abajo para ver a su archienemigo arrancar una brizna de hierba y colocarla estratégicamente entre los lados de sus pulgares. "¿Reírse de ti? Honestamente no sé de qué habrían de reírse, pero creo... creo que todo el mundo, en mi casa por lo menos, está bastante enfadado por todo este asunto. Ellos no lo entienden". Se encogió un poco al darse cuenta de que no le hacía sentirse extraño el pasar sus dedos por el cabello del verdadero Draco. Se sentía igual que el cabello de la otra personalidad. "Ni siquiera estoy seguro de entenderlo yo mismo, honestamente, pero-"

Fue interrumpido abruptamente cuando Draco presionó sus labios contra sus pulgares y sopló, la hierba entre ellos emitiendo un chillido agudo que le hizo contraerse de dolor. Sopló tres largas y ensordecedoras notas antes de dejar caer la hoja y comenzar a reír, como si fuera la mayor broma jamás contada, y presionó su palma en su frente con alegría. Harry lo miró fijamente hasta que la risa se convirtió en lágrimas, y no sabía qué decir mientras la persona que una vez odió tanto como a Voldemort rodaba sobre él y presionaba su pálido rostro contra su estómago sollozando y dejando salir sus frustraciones. Harry no trató de fingir que lo entendía, pero descansó sus manos en el hombro y la espalda de Draco como la única forma de consuelo que pudo tener la valentía de darle. Delgados brazos se envolvieron alrededor de su cintura, y se deslizaron juntos por lo que Harry estuvo recostado, apoyado sobre sus codos con el rostro de Draco escondido en su estómago.

"Oh, mira, ahí está", dijo Hermione con una sonrisa, dando un empujón a Ron con su cadera mientras ellos mismos daban un largo paseo por los jardines. "Pensé que podría estar aquí abajo... ¿Me pregunto, dónde está Draco?"

Ron se encogió ligeramente de hombros y sacudió su cabeza. "Sinceramente, espero que no esté aquí. No hemos pasado algún tiempo a solas con Harry, realmente, y las pruebas de Quidditch comienzan la próxima semana. Tenemos que practicar el vuelo, ¡casi no pude hacerlo durante el verano!", gruñó, haciendo un gesto hacia el hermoso cielo azul con una indignada mano. "Mira este clima. ¡Míralo! ¡No puede haber un día más perfecto para un paseo!"

Hermione frunció el ceño y dejó de caminar, manteniéndose fuera del alcance del oído de Harry para dar un sermón a Ron. "Mira, Ron, Harry tiene un montón en su bandeja ahora mismo, sin ti aleteando sobre él por no conseguir un vuelo en esta semana. Tal vez vaya a hablar con él más tarde, intentaré que me deje cuidar a Malfoy por un tiempo, pero si no, por favor no te quejes. Somos sus amigos. Tenemos que ser sensibles ante la situación". Ella colocó su cabello detrás de su oreja y echó un vistazo hacia Harry justo a tiempo para ver a Draco sentado sobre la alta y magra hierba, fuertemente sostenido contra el hombro de su mejor amigo, y suspiró levemente mientras el brazo de Harry se posaba alrededor de los delgados y pálidos hombros. "Tal vez... Tal vez deberíamos dejarlos solos, Ron".

Ron parpadeó ante su repentino cambio por querer ver a Harry, pero cuando se volvió para ver al par prácticamente abrazados en el campo, se encontró de pronto con náuseas. "Er... Sí, vamos a volver al castillo. Creo que me voy a enfermar", murmuró, sus orejas teñidas de rosa, y permitió a Hermione alejarlo en dirección al castillo. Ella echó un vistazo sobre su hombro, y Ron supo que ella tenía ganas de llorar al ver a Harry así. "Podemos comer algunos dulces o algo en tu dormitorio, ¿qué te parece?"

"Está bien...". Ron se las arregló para resistir el darse la vuelta para echar otro vistazo mientras terminaban su camino de regreso en dirección al castillo, sabiendo que si los veía de nuevo, no sería capaz de controlarse a sí mismo.

Lentamente, Draco cayó casi inmóvil, y la mano de Harry le palmeó ligeramente el hombro. "¿Estás bien ahora?", preguntó en un susurro, reacio a terminar con el perfecto silencio de la tarde. Sintió que su compañero asentía con su cabeza, y lanzó un profundo suspiro de alivio. "Bien. Er... ¿quieres regresar hacia el castillo, o-?"

"No, gracias", respondió Draco, su voz inestable por el anterior episodio de angustia, y se permitió acomodar su rostro contra la clavícula de Potter. "Vas a tener que perdonarme, pero realmente no me siento capaz de moverme en estos momentos. Estoy débil". No escatimó ni un momento para pensar en lo extraño que esto era, él acurrucado con el Gryffindor que siempre había odiado tanto, sabía que Potter era su única esperanza de recuperación ahora, ya que las drásticas medidas médicas no solamente eran muy dolorosas sino muy caras, y en su lugar dejó que sus ojos se cerraran. "Lo siento si te sientes incómodo".

"N-no, no lo estoy", tartamudeó Harry inmediatamente, y sintió sus mejillas ligeramente encendidas antes de que mirara hacia abajo para ver a Draco entre sus brazos. Se veían como una pareja, sentados allí en ese campo y envueltos juntos, pero Harry sabía que Malfoy necesitaba el consuelo que sólo él, su cuidador y único amigo en el mundo, podía proporcionarle. Cualquier persona lo entendería. Su mano se elevó para enterrarse en el cabello de Draco, y lo apretó allí en el campo, todas las enemistades olvidadas aunque sólo fuera por ese momento, y Draco cayó lánguido contra él poco antes de que su respiración se nivelara, y se quedara dormido.

**888**

N/T: Gracias por tomarte unos minutos para leer.

¡Bienvenidos todos los nuevos lectores!


	6. Chapter 6

**Autor: **_**Sakai Michiba (sakaim).**_

**N/T: **Este capítulo va con agradecimientos para **jessyriddle, Alfy-Malfoy, Lun Black, Ravy Black, Noahs, Alexiel Viely, Louise **y a todos los que se toman el tiempo para leer.

**888**

**Capítulo V.**

Severus Snape se dirigió rápidamente hacia la oficina del Director, los ojos encendidos de furia por la noticia que había llegado recientemente a sus oídos. Ignoró el forzado saludo cortés de su colega Minerva para marchar a través del cuarto y golpear su palma hacia abajo en el escritorio de Albus. "Albus, no quiero que mi estudiante, no, _mi ahijado_, duerma en la misma cama que tu Niño Dorado, no importa en lo que él se haya convertido", gruñó ferozmente, manchitas de saliva saltando de su boca mientras hablaba. "Es absurdo, ridículo, y... ¡y cualquier otra cosa que se te ocurra!", golpeó el escritorio de nuevo antes de dejarse caer en uno de los confortables sillones.

"¡Oh, terminar con eso está completamente fuera de proporción, Severus!", Minerva le regañó, su cabello recogido con tanta fuerza hacia atrás que su frente era blanca. "Me cuesta pensar que Potter o el verdadero Malfoy están contentos con la situación, pero cuando la alternativa es no dormir para una habitación entera de chicos, realmente creo que es lo mejor para ellos. Por otra parte, ciertamente parece ser terapéutico para su rivalidad, y creo que muy pronto vamos a ver un lado totalmente nuevo de ambos".

"Estoy de acuerdo". Dumbledore miró, pensativo, hacia el techo por unos momentos antes de apoyar la barbilla en sus nudillos. "Mis fuentes me informan que, en este mismo momento, los dos están estudiando en la biblioteca para tu examen de mañana, Severus. Nunca pensé que vería el día en que Potter estuviera estudiando para Pociones. En cuanto a la situación de dormir, creo que deberé de pedir a los elfos domésticos que preparen una de las habitaciones vacías en la Torre de Gryffindor para ellos. Obviamente hay progreso, ¿te das cuenta, Severus, que la personalidad central de tu ahijado está comenzando a hacer apariciones? Él sólo salió cuando fue colocado al cuidado de Potter ", afirmó, y se metió un caramelo de limón en la boca.

"Como sea", susurró Severus en un tono peligroso, "No voy a tolerar que Potter tome ventaja de mi estu-"

"¿Tome _ventaja_? Severus Snape, mi estudiante nunca sería tan osado como para-"

"¿Romper las reglas? Llenar tus oídos de algodón, vieja bru-"

"Basta." Habló Dumbledore, levantando una mano pidiendo silencio y mirando fijamente a ambos. "Como Director de esta escuela, creo que debemos ver cómo se desarrolla esta situación. No creo que Harry tenga ninguna mala intención, Severus, y Minerva, debes admitir que Potter tiene predilección por ignorar las reglas. Sin embargo, creo que no tenemos nada de qué preocuparnos en cuanto a cualquier... bueno, _relación_. Si bien, Harry puede hacer caso omiso de las reglas, tiene honor, y no es, como tú de tan buena gana le llamas, Severus, estúpido. Draco está haciendo progresos, y eso es mucho más importante de lo que crees. Creo que él puede tener... información. Harry es la llave de esa puerta". Se echó hacia atrás en su silla y descansó sus antebrazos en los mullidos reposabrazos, bajando su larga nariz ante sus empleados y amigos. "Ustedes saben lo importante que esto es".

**888**

Harry no estaba, como sus superiores asumían, estudiando para el examen de Pociones, pero estaba estudiando minuciosamente a través de tomo tras tomo de información sobre el Trastorno Disociativo de Identidad. Era interesante para él cómo cada caso era diferente, cómo las otras personalidades deberían de "fusionarse" con la "núcleo" de Draco, y se preguntaba qué se necesitaría para conseguir que esta fusión se produjera. Mientras leía, se dio cuenta de lo que había conseguido, y miró nerviosamente sobre el libro para ver a Draco aburriéndose mientras pasaba sus dedos a través de su texto de Pociones. "¿Cómo te va?", preguntó Harry en voz baja, el libro ocultando su sonrisa, mientras Malfoy sacaba su lengua y le hacía una horrible mueca. "Que bien, ¿eh? Eso es, muy posiblemente lo más atractivo que he visto de ti. Apuesto a que las mujeres se vuelven locas por eso".

"Oh, no tienes ni idea. Hay una debajo de la mesa que me la está chupando en este mismo instante", bufó Draco, y pasó la página amarillenta de su libro. "Honestamente, no sé por qué tenemos que preparar Wolfsbane (1). Apenas y hay suficientes hombres lobo para justificarla... y no hay suficientes hombres lobo para... Honestamente, no sé por qué tenemos que preparar Wolfsbane". Harry miró fijamente a Draco por un momento, tratando de discernir si en realidad había o no escuchado lo que salía de la boca de Draco, y entrecerró sus ojos un poco.

"Malfoy, ¿estás bien?", preguntó, dejando su libro sobre la mesa con un ligero golpe para caminar hacia Draco y arrodillarse a su lado. "Mira, tus manos están temblando". Harry tomó las manos de Draco y las sostuvo con fuerza, tratando de calmar sus sacudidas, y Draco desvió la mirada, obviamente avergonzado por este pequeño signo de debilidad. "Además de eso, te estás repitiendo a ti mismo... Creo que necesitamos dejar de estudiar por hoy".

Draco bajó la vista hacia Harry con una expresión un poco asustada, y miró alrededor de la biblioteca para asegurarse de que estaba relativamente vacía antes de entrelazar sus dedos con los de Harry y apretarlos con fuerza. "Siento que voy a desmayarme. Harry, por favor, detenlo...", apretó sus ojos, bien cerrados, antes de deslizarse fuera de su silla y ponerse sobre sus rodillas, presionando su rostro contra el hombro de Harry y clavándole las uñas en el dorso de su mano. Harry envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Draco, tranquilizándolo y calmándolo antes de sentir la caída flácida de su cuerpo contra el suyo.

"Maldita sea", gruñó Harry, y suspiró mientras Draco se apartaba y levantaba la vista hacia él con aquellos ojos grises chispeando inocencia infantil. Esa mirada tormentosa bajó la vista a sus manos entrelazadas, y luego a un sorprendido Harry, la personalidad dejó salir una ruidosa y aguda risita. "¡Shh! ¡Estamos en una biblioteca!", Harry presionó un dedo sobre los labios de Draco, sus mejillas encendidas cuando se dio cuenta de que todos en la biblioteca estaban mirándolos, incluyendo a Madam Pince. Draco sopló una fuerte y húmeda pedorreta contra el dedo de Harry, cubriéndolo de caliente saliva, y dejando escapar una risa salvaje mientras Harry sacudía el dedo de nuevo y fruncía el ceño, limpiándolo sobre sus vaqueros. "¿Qué te pasa?".

Madam Pince acechó sobre ellos, la furia casi visiblemente saliendo como humo por sus orejas. "Escuchen, Potter, Malfoy, yo entiendo que ustedes dos están pasando por una situación muy difícil en este momento; sin embargo, esto sigue siendo una biblioteca, y, ¡debe mantenerse en silencio!". Movió su pie contra el suelo antes de señalar a la puerta. "¡Ahora, por favor, desaparezcan!".

Draco extendió la mano y dio un manotazo en el dobladillo de la túnica de Pince antes de que Harry se levantara y tirara de él hacia arriba por su brazo. "Vamos, maldita sea", suspiró, ignorando la mirada de reproche de la bibliotecaria mientras arrastraba a Draco por la habitación. "¿Cuántos años tienes?", preguntó a Draco mientras lo empujaba por los pasillos hacia la torre de Gryffindor, tratando de ignorar el hecho de que Draco estaba saltando a su lado y balanceando su brazo hacia adelante y atrás.

"¡Seis!", contestó el niño, y sonrió abiertamente hacia Harry cuando entraron en la torre. "¿Cuántos años tienes tú?". Harry suspiró, sintiendo como llegaba un dolor de cabeza.

**888**

Harry tomó su escoba y le sonrió a Ron antes de montarla y elevarse por el cielo de la tarde. Hermione había accedido a cuidar de Draco por la tarde, y por primera vez en este año, Harry se permitió salir con sus dos mejores amigos: Ron y su Saeta de Fuego. "Esta fue una gran idea, Ron", dijo riendo, mientras daban juntos la vuelta por el terreno de juego, el viento corriendo a través su cabello. Ron sonrió y arrancó delante de él, y el par tuvo un juego del gato y el ratón a través del campo de Quidditch. Harry necesitaba esto. Necesitaba alejarse, aunque fuera por una hora.

Hermione se sentó en el sofá frente a la chimenea de la sala común, viendo los infantiles garabatos de Draco sobre los trozos de papel en el suelo. "¿Qué estás dibujando ahí?", preguntó con una sonrisa, inclinándose sobre el borde del sillón para intentar echar un vistazo al dibujo, pero Draco lo cubrió. "Oh, ¿es un secreto?", ella se deslizó hacia abajo en el suelo junto al chico y sonrió mientras que de mala gana él le entregaba el dibujo en el que estaba trabajando.

Ella se sorprendió, aunque este Draco sólo tenía seis años de edad, nunca había visto tanto realismo en un dibujo, y le dio unas palmaditas a Draco en su hombro para felicitarlo antes de que ella mirara más de cerca la imagen. Era de él y Harry, ambos sobre sus rodillas, con Harry sosteniéndolo contra su pecho, y Hermione nunca había visto tal mirada de ternura en los ojos de Harry, ya sea en la vida real o impresa. Las manos de los chicos estaban unidas, los dedos entrelazados, y Draco se había tomado el tiempo para dibujar las medias lunas en la base de las uñas de las manos de Harry y las manchas blancas que siempre tuvo. "Oh, Draco", susurró, siguiendo el otro brazo de Harry hasta su otra mano, que estaba enterrada en el cabello ligeramente dibujado, hebra por hebra, y Hermione casi pudo sentir el latido del corazón que la mano de Draco estaba buscando en el pecho de Harry. "Esto es asombroso. ¿Puedo quedármelo?"

Las mejillas de Draco se sonrojaron, y esnifó un poco. "No me importa", dijo enfadado, con la voz de un niño pequeño. "Aunque, no era para Mione. Era para Hawwy". Cruzó sus pies y se meció un poco en el suelo sobre sí mismo, y tomó otra hoja de papel. "¿Dónde está Hawwy de todos modos? ¿Con Won?", preguntó mientras dibujaba una escoba con alguien a horcajadas que Hermione no reconoció. Ella asintió y Draco suspiró como si tuviera el mundo sobre sus hombros. "Oh. ¿Va a volver pronto?"

"No te dejará solo por mucho tiempo, Draco..."

**888**

Tres horas más tarde, Harry subió las escaleras, la escoba sobre su hombro y una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, para encontrar a Hermione durmiendo en el sofá y a Draco dormitando en la alfombra. En silencio, caminó hacia Draco y tocó su hombro, sonriendo mientras reconocía al verdadero Draco en los ojos grises que se abrían y se centraban en él. "Hey, lo siento", dijo en voz baja, moviéndose para ayudar a Draco a pararse firme sobre sus pies. "¿Te acuerdas de algo?"

Draco sacudió su cabeza. "Estábamos en la biblioteca... y me desmayé, y aquí estoy. Sólo dímelo mañana, ¿de acuerdo? Estoy muy cansado". Su voz era rala, y se inclinó pesadamente hacia el lado de Harry, para gran disgusto de Ron, que estaba sentado en el sofá junto a su durmiente novia. Draco hizo una mueca desagradable hacia él antes de dejarse guiar por las escaleras. "¿A dónde fuiste? ¿Me dejaste con la Sangresucia?"

"Su nombre es Hermione, y sí, te quedaste con ella mientras fui a volar con Ron. Necesitaba una tarde para mí", dijo Harry en voz baja, sus brazos deslizándose alrededor de la cintura de Draco mientras el Slytherin se dejaba caer contra él. "Me pregunto qué hiciste que te dejó tan cansado...". Cuando llegaron al interior del dormitorio, los dos muchachos se desnudaron y se metieron en sus pijamas antes de deslizarse en la cama de Harry. Hubo un momento de incomodidad en el que quedaron mirándose fijamente justo antes de que Draco rodara sus ojos y se acomodara a su lado, frente a Harry y abrazando la mitad de una almohada. Harry sonrió levemente antes de que se permitiera acercarse a Draco, su cálida mano descansando sobre la muñeca del otro. "Hey", rubias pestañas revolotearon antes de que sus miradas se encontraran bajo la luz de las velas; Draco arqueó una ceja preguntando. "Buenas noches, Draco".

"Oh... Buenas noches". Draco sonrió un poco y cerró sus ojos nuevamente mientras la luz de la vela se extinguía.

**888**

N/T: Gracias por tomarte unos minutos para leer.

¡Que tengan un excelente finde!

1. La poción de Wolfsbane es una poción innovadora y compleja que alivia, pero no cura, los síntomas de la licantropía.


	7. Chapter 7

**Autor: **_**Sakai Michiba (sakaim).**_

**N/T: **Este capítulo va con agradecimientos para **Alfy-Malfoy, kotte, Lic. Lu, jessyriddle, Alexiel Viely, Ravy Black **y a todos los que se toman el tiempo para leer.

**888**

**Capítulo VI.**

La clase de Transfiguración estaba, en opinión de Harry, convirtiéndose más bien en una clase muy aburrida en los últimos años. Claro, que estaban realizando magia que nunca había pensado que podría hacer, pero parecía haber poca acción en ella como nunca antes, sobre todo porque había cosas más grandes acerca de la Transfiguración. No podía estar muy interesado en la clase de McGonagall cuando se suponía que él debía ser la fusión en la mente de alguien para mantenerlo junto de nuevo. Draco había estado prestando atención hasta hace un momento, hasta que Harry lo vio paralizarse, y tuvo la sensación de que ya no era Draco quien estaba sentado a su lado. Sin duda, fueron los garabatos sobre el pergamino los que lo confirmaron.

Harry se encontró completamente sordo ante la lección mientras observaba a Draco dibujar con furia sobre el pergamino, los ojos muy abiertos e intensos mientras trabajaba en lo que, para Harry, parecía una masa de garabatos negros. Los garabatos comenzaron a desviarse de la masa principal, y Harry vio el esbozo de una fuerte mandíbula, inclinándose sobre un cuello tenso y estirado. Los ojos fueron los siguientes, y cuando fueron enmarcados por unas gafas negras, Harry se dio cuenta de que se estaba mirando a sí mismo durmiendo. Draco inclinó su cuerpo, por lo que él estaba acostado sobre su lado, medio cubierto por su edredón, y poco a poco se hizo evidente que Harry no estaba solo en esa cama. Cuando Draco comenzó a dibujarse a sí mismo metido contra el pecho de Harry, hubo un fuerte golpe de una regla sobre la mesa que causó que ambos chicos saltaran y miraran hacia McGonagall. "Si sólo va a dibujar, señor Malfoy, le sugiero que usted y el señor Potter salgan. ¡Independientemente de su condición, requiero de completa atención en mis clases, gracias!".

Harry se sonrojó profundamente antes de reunir sus cosas y las de Draco, y tomó el brazo de Malfoy y le ayudó a ponerse de pie. Draco miró fijamente a McGonagall, luciendo como si fuera a llorar, y Minerva suspiró antes de hacer un gesto hacia Harry indicándole que se lo llevara. Harry la fulminó peligrosamente con la mirada cuando Draco comenzó a temblar, y salió junto Draco hasta que se perdieron en el pasillo, dando un portazo detrás de ellos. El golpe causó que las lágrimas de Draco se desbordaran, y Harry pasó un brazo alrededor de sus hombros y lo llevó de vuelta a la torre de Gryffindor. "No pasa nada... Ella es sólo como un correcto y viejo murciélago, lo es, y no deberías sentirte mal por ella. No tiene sentido".

Draco sorbió su nariz y asintió mientras subían a través del retrato. "Hawwy, quiero tomar una ducha", susurró con voz temblorosa. Harry se congeló, los otros Dracos siempre habían sido capaces de ducharse por sí mismos, pero por el aspecto de éste (Draco estaba de pie con sus brazos sobre su cabeza y esperando para que Harry lo desnudara), Harry se vería obligado a ayudar. Con un profundo suspiro, se movió para tirar de la camisa de Draco sobre su cabeza, revelando un torso esbelto con sólo un puñado de rizos rubios sobre su pecho y una línea de fino vello bajando desde su ombligo para desaparecer en la cinturilla de los pantalones. "¿Qué 'tás mirando?"

"Uh". Harry desvió su mirada para encontrar los ojos de Draco de inmediato, y tragó saliva antes de sacudir su cabeza. "Nada. Creí ver una cicatriz, pero sólo lo imaginé. ¿Puedes, eh... quitarte tus propios pantalones?". Cuando Draco negó con su cabeza, Harry tomó una respiración profunda y se acercó a desabrocharlos y soltarlos, deslizándolos hacia abajo sobre las caderas de Draco mientras cuidadosamente mantenía su mirada en los ojos del rubio. Notó que se veían un poco divertidos, y que parpadearon varias veces en una rápida sucesión antes de convertirse de repente en claros y feroces.

"¿Qué mierda, Potter?", las manos de Harry volaron lejos como si quemaran, y Draco caminó unos pasos hacia atrás antes de que sus piernas se enredaran en sus pantalones y comenzara a caer hacia atrás. Harry reaccionó de inmediato, y se lanzó hacia adelante para atraparlo y tirar de él de nuevo a una posición vertical, sosteniéndolo contra su pecho por un momento, con su aliento agitado, antes de dejarlo ir. "Maldita sea, ¿qué estás haciendo?"

Harry se ruborizó, aunque estaba mucho más enojado que avergonzado. "¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¡Tu nueva personalidad quería tomar una ducha y se negó a desvestirse por sí mismo! Dios, tú y tus saltos a sacar conclusiones". Arrojó la camisa de Draco hacia él y se dio la vuelta para que Draco pudiera vestirse. "Ugh... ¿Cómo te sientes, de todos modos?". Se giró de nuevo cuando escuchó a Draco descansar sobre la cama.

"Cansado", confesó Draco, tumbándose para descansar su cabeza sobre la almohada. Harry asintió en acuerdo y se sentó a sus pies. Pasaron algunos momentos incómodos antes de que Harry se decidiera y subiera a acostarse al lado de Draco, mirándolo de cerca. Ojos grises se desplazaron para mirarlo como antes, "¿Cómo son las otras personalidades?", Draco rodó sobre su costado y descansó su cabeza en el pliegue de su codo.

Harry rodó sobre su espalda y se quedó mirando el techo, meditando sobre cómo decir las palabras que estaban a punto de salir. "Bueno... La primera que he encontrado se muestra mucho... Es muy tranquilo y pegajoso a menos que algo le moleste, entonces solloza como si yo estuviera matando a su cachorro o algo así. Luego está... bueno, él es como un niño pequeño, pero dibuja mucho. Es muy bueno", afirmó, y echó un vistazo hacia su _carga_ para verlo mirando con tristeza a la almohada. "Si me permites la pregunta, ¿qué te pasó?". Harry se estiró por encima mientras preguntaba, para tocar el codo de Draco, tratando de darle a entender que estaba allí para él, que todo iría bien y que podía decirle.

La sensación del toque le causó un escalofrío a Draco, y negó un poco con su cabeza. "No puedo hablar de eso", admitió, cuidadosamente evitando los ojos de Harry. "No quiero hablar de eso. Nunca". Llevó una mano hasta su cara para cubrirse, y Harry sospechó que estaba al borde de las lágrimas. "Por favor, no preguntes, ¿de acuerdo? Puedes intentar hacerme mejorar o lo que sea, pero no puedo decirte lo que pasó".

"Si supiera lo que pasó...".

"Podría ser más rápido, lo sé. Es sólo que... Necesito tomar una ducha". La voz de Draco estaba temblando, y se levantó de la cama, desvistiéndose con rapidez y arrebatándole una toalla de su propio baúl antes de desaparecer dentro del cuarto de baño. Harry se lo quedó mirando, suspirando y relajándose sobre su espalda mientras oía el agua caliente caer. Pobre Draco, pensó, y corrió las cortinas del dosel para así poder tener algo de tiempo para sí mismo.

Sí, podría ayudar al proceso de fusión si Draco le contara lo que había pasado para que pudiera mantenerlo alejado de situaciones similares y también porque quedaría fuera y saldría del pecho de Draco. Ese pensamiento hizo que el corazón de Harry se saltara un latido, cuando estaba desnudando a Draco antes, la visión de su pecho hizo algo gracioso en su estómago, y tomó una respiración profunda, sintiendo a su corazón martillando contra su caja torácica. Puso todas las almohadas bajo su cabeza, relajándose mientras recordaba esa visión, la ligera alfombra de pelusa rubia que existía entre los pezones de Draco, y tragó saliva cuando sintió a sus pantalones apretarse extrañamente. Esto no debería haber sido, en absoluto, excitante para él, pensó, y movió su palma para tratar de empujar su excitación lejos, pero el contacto, incluso a través de los pantalones, fue suficiente para enviar escalofríos por su espina dorsal. Sus manos temblaron, y se tocó de nuevo a través de la mezclilla, trazando las yemas de sus dedos suavemente sobre el contorno firme de su polla en sus pantalones.

Asegurándose de que la ducha estaba aún abierta, Harry abrió la cremallera del pantalón y metió la mano, suavemente aliviando y sacando su excitación, y tomándola en su palma. Bombeó su mano hacia arriba y hacia abajo, cerrando los ojos para poder mirar ese pecho pálido en la parte posterior de sus párpados. Esto era enfermo, estaba mal que estuviera aquí masturbándose con el pensamiento de Draco, y sintió que su aliento se enganchaba cuando otro escalofrío lo atravesó ante el toque de su dedo pulgar sobre la cabeza de su erección. Su mano izquierda se deslizó por su cuerpo, pellizcando sus pezones a través de la camisa, y se deslizó hacia abajo aún más para deslizar dos dedos debajo de sus bolas, presionando sobre su entrada y masajeando lujuriosamente mientras su mano derecha bombeaba al mismo ritmo. Su lengua rosada se deslizó sobre sus labios para evitar que gimiera en voz alta. Sus talones se clavaron en el colchón, y arqueó su espalda, la boca abierta y jadeante.

Movió sus dedos izquierdos hasta recoger el líquido preseminal en el extremo de su polla, y lo utilizó como lubricante para empujar su dedo índice profundamente dentro sí mismo, en busca de su próstata, que había descubierto accidentalmente una tarde. "Ah...". La encontró y la frotó con fuerza, sintiendo sus testículos comenzar a apretarse, y justo cuando se sentó y se mordió el labio, disparando los chorros nacarados de su corrida a través de la cama, oyó el ruido de alguien saliendo de la ducha. Como relámpago, tomó su varita y eliminó el desastre antes de subir su cremallera y acostarse sobre su espalda de nuevo, tratando de no lucir tan nervioso.

Draco volvió a entrar en la habitación vestido con una túnica, tomándose el tiempo para cepillar su cabello y hacer que se viera decente antes de mirar hacia Harry y suspirar profundamente. "Perdón por estar tan emotivo", susurró, y se dejó caer a los pies de la cama. "Los Malfoy no lloran, después de todo... Pero... No sé si puedo incluso llamarme a mí mismo un Malfoy nunca más. Yo soy... un don nadie". Bajó su cabeza y se interesó en tratar de encontrar rostros en la veta del suelo de madera.

"Eso no es cierto. Eres... uh... Tú eres Draco, y eso significa algo. Vamos... Vayamos a almorzar. ¿Qué dices?". Harry se levantó para encontrar algo de ropa decente para que Draco se pusiera, y se la entregó. "¡Calma!... Vamos a ir a comer, y si todavía te sientes muy mal después de la comida, nos saltaremos las clases de hoy". Sonrió mientras Draco asentía y aceptaba la ropa.

**888**

"McGonagall estuvo fuera de lugar al echarlos por eso", observó Hermione mientras se sentaban juntos en el almuerzo, devorando sopa y sándwiches. "Debe de estar de muy mal humor o algo así... Estuvo muy fuera de su carácter para que ella hiciera eso". Hermione tomó un gran mordisco de su sándwich.

"¿Qué fue exactamente lo que hicimos para que nos echara?", preguntó Draco, disfrutando de su sopa de tomate. Tomó un ruidoso y poco digno sorbo de su cuchara y suspiró feliz ante la calidez que fluyó a través de él. Harry metió la mano en los bolsillos de su túnica y sacó el trozo de pergamino sobre el que Draco había estado dibujando y se lo entregó, enrojeciendo terriblemente y negándose a mirar hacia él. "No dibujé esto", bufó Draco, sus mejillas notablemente rojas, y empujó el dibujo hacia Harry, donde fue rápidamente arrebatado por Hermione.

"Voy a quedarme con esto. Me gustan", alegó ella, ignorando la mirada desagradable que Draco le lanzó. Al ignorar esto, ella no se percató de sus ojos desenfocándose, así que cuando Draco se echó hacia atrás y cayó al suelo, fue una total sorpresa. "... ¿Draco?"

"Aléjate de mí", murmuró Draco, sus ojos salvajes y volando hacia atrás y hacia adelante. La escena ya había atraído los ojos de muchos estudiantes en el Gran Comedor, y Harry se volvió para mirarlo. "No me mires... No me toques... ¡MIERDA!". Se puso de pie y miró a su alrededor desesperadamente, hiperventilando antes de empezar a correr hacia las puertas de la entrada del Gran Comedor. Harry se puso en pie y arrancó después de él, ignorando las expresiones de conmoción de sus compañeros y maestros.

Alcanzó a Draco en el corredor y lo agarró por la espalda, volteándolo y agarrándose a su pecho mientras Draco se aferraba a él y temblaba, "¡Él se está acercando demasiado, Harry, demasiado!", insistía en estado de pánico, y como si viera algo detrás de Harry, se apartó bruscamente de nuevo y lloró, "¡Mantenme alejado de él!". La fuerza de su salto para alejarse lo envió volando sobre su trasero, y se deslizó un metro sobre el suelo antes de que echara su cabeza hacia atrás y gritara como si estuviera siendo asesinado. Cuando Harry le agarró de nuevo, las uñas de Draco se hundieron en la carne de sus hombros a través de sus ropas, y negó con su cabeza, sollozando. "Él va a llegar también... Mierda, mierda, me va a matar...".

"Cálmate, Draco", susurró Harry desesperadamente, sin darse cuenta de que habían atraído a una multitud bastante grande de espectadores. "No hay nadie aquí... Sólo somos tú y yo...", y al menos otras doscientas personas, pero ellos no parecían ser visibles para Draco mientras él lloriqueaba contra el cuello de Harry y sacudía su cabeza. "Shhh...".

"¿Él está bien, Potter?", McGonagall preguntó mientras ella y Snape se acercaban a ellos. "Tal vez deberías llevarlo de vuelta al dormitorio, o incluso afuera a tomar algo de aire fresco". Pudo ver lágrimas de frustración que asomaban en los ojos de Harry, y ahuyentó a la multitud para darles un poco de aire. "Vamos...".

Harry asintió y levantó a Malfoy entre sus brazos, ignorando los gritos ensordecedores que Draco estaba emitiendo. En el momento en que estaban de vuelta en la torre, Draco había, ya sea, caído en silencio o ensordecido a Harry, aunque él sospechaba que era la primera, y acostó a Draco sobre la cama antes de sacarse sus propias túnicas y camisa para inspeccionar las sangrientas medias lunas en sus hombros. "Maldita sea...", se dejó caer en la cama y suspiró mientras Draco se acomodaba en su regazo, con el rostro enterrado contra su cuello, y sintió lágrimas calientes. "Cálmate", le susurró por lo que él sentía era como la billonésima vez en ese día. "Estás bien, Draco, no llores así...". Su voz era suave, al igual que el agarre que tenía sobre los hombros de Draco. "Cállate ahora".

La sensación de Draco relajándose contra él le hizo soltar un suspiro de alivio, y cuando Draco se estremeció, él acarició ese sedoso cabello y cerró sus ojos, sin embargo, la presencia de una calidez muy diferente contra su cuello hizo que sus ojos volaran para abrirse, y sus manos se aferraron con fuerza a aquellos delgados hombros cuando sintió lo que era, inconfundiblemente, la lengua de Draco deslizándose a lo largo su carne. Su aliento quedó atrapado en su garganta y, durante unos momentos, no se atrevió a moverse por miedo a lo que podría suceder. Una de las manos de Draco se movió hasta ahuecar su mejilla, y Harry hizo un sonido estrangulado antes de susurrar, "¿D-Draco?". Sus ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados mientras la lengua se retiraba, aunque fue reemplazada rápidamente con los labios de Draco, y Harry se encontró con que su respiración era cada vez más y más difícil mientras aquellos labios chupaban y dibujaban en su piel. "¿Qué... ¿Qué estás haciendo? Detente...". Su petición no era muy evidente ante su tono. Para su horror, un pequeño gemido escapó de sus labios, pero, para su sorpresa, Draco no se rió de él ni nada por el estilo. En su lugar se movió para succionar la clavícula de Harry. Para este tiempo, Harry estaba completamente confundido, y trató de empujar a Draco lejos. "¡Deja eso!", gruñó. Esto captó la atención del Slytherin, y la familiar mirada gris se levantó para encontrarse con la suya.

Era Draco, el verdadero Draco. "¿Qué demonios, Malfoy?", chilló Harry, tratando de hacer su mejor esfuerzo para no empezar a farfullar y ahogarse. Sus pantalones estaban increíblemente apretados en ese momento, y empujó a Draco de nuevo un poco, encontrando imposible el poder respirar.

Draco sonrió con satisfacción, sus mejillas se sonrojaron ligeramente y se apartó el cabello del rostro echándolo hacia atrás, luciendo un poco cohibido. "Sólo hago la limpieza...". Esta afirmación estuvo cerca de hacer estallar la cabeza de Harry, y se movió incómodo antes de levantarse y mirar a Draco.

"Estás enfermo", susurró Harry, empujando al Slytherin lejos y rodando fuera de la cama. "No sé quién te crees que eres, pero... ¡pero simplemente no puedes hacer esto!". Su voz, que había sido fuerte, empezó a debilitarse para el final de su protesta, y ahora se sentía miserable. "¿No hago suficiente para ahora tener que lidiar con esto? Lo menos que podrías hacer es...". Se interrumpió y sacudió su cabeza muy violentamente. "Olvídalo. ¿Sabes qué? No me importa. ¡Encuentra a alguien más a quien agobiar!".

Con eso, salió furioso de la torre de Gryffindor, dejando a un muy confundido Draco a su paso.

**888**

N/T: Gracias por tomarte unos minutos para leer.


	8. Chapter 8

**Autor: **_**Sakai Michiba (sakaim).**_

**N/T: **Este capítulo va con agradecimientos para **Alexiel Viely, jessyriddle, kotte, kasandra potter, Violet Stwy** y a todos los que se toman el tiempo para leer.

**888**

**Capítulo VII.**

Harry hizo estragos en la sala común, guardando silencio por el bajo gruñido que había en su pecho, mientras pisaba fuerte y cerraba de golpe el retrato detrás de él en su camino hacia abajo de la Torre. Sus puños se apretaron dolorosamente a sus costados mientras luchaba internamente consigo mismo, sintiendo que un lado quería dar media vuelta y correr escaleras arriba para lanzar a Draco sobre el colchón y poder destrozarlo. El otro lado, sin embargo, estaba demostrando ser más fuerte en su decisión de alejarse de lo que le hacía sentirse incómodo consigo mismo, y ese lado fue golpeando con los pies en el suelo empedrado todo el camino hasta la oficina de Dumbledore.

Estaba lloviendo afuera. El viento azotaba la lluvia contra los cristales de las ventanas, de un modo tan fuerte que las ventanas estaban esforzándose para no desprenderse. Sin embargo, Harry podía escuchar su corazón latiendo con fuerza, podía escuchar su respiración -corta y rápida, presa del pánico- calentando el aire frente a él. ¡Ese había sido el verdadero Draco besándolo, besándolo sin siquiera preguntar o detenerse a pensar en lo que Harry podría pensar de ello! ¿Qué podría haber estado pensando? Si esta era la forma en que las cosas iban a ser ahora, Harry no podría hacer esto. Necesitaba un descanso, aunque sólo fuera por un día, pero el pensamiento de Draco volviéndole a hacer eso, dios, él sabía que secretamente lo deseaba pero nunca, nunca pensó que alguna vez eso fuera a pasar, y se sintió enfermo del estómago. "No puedo hacer esto; no puedo hacer esto", jadeaba para sí mientras empezaba a correr por los pasillos hasta la gárgola.

**888**

Draco se sintió como si cometiera suicidio cuando vio huir a Harry. ¿Qué había estado pensando? No había una maldita manera de que Harry hubiera deseado eso, y cuando se enfrentó a lo que estaba haciendo, Draco tuvo pánico, se había vuelto sarcástico, y la había jodido magistralmente. Gimiendo, Draco agarró la almohada de Harry y enterró su rostro en la suavidad, el aroma de Harry flotando a su alrededor, y se odiaba por las lágrimas que sentía picando en sus ojos. Lo entendió todo mal, cambió la amabilidad de Harry y su sentido de la responsabilidad por cariño, por cuidado genuino, pero Harry sólo estaba siendo amable, servicial, y ahora él nunca tendría nada de eso. Draco decidió que no debería de preocuparse, que ni siquiera era su culpa, era su maldito trastorno y él podría olvidarse de lo que acababa de pasar.

¿Por qué se sentía entonces tan rechazado? Gritó en la almohada de Harry y golpeó la cama, sin importarle que estuviera empapando la almohada con sus estúpidas lágrimas.

**888**

Harry estuvo en la gárgola por una media hora completa, gritando todo tipo de dulces hacia ella antes de que finalmente le diera el paso ante la mención de _varitas de regaliz_, y mientras la escalera se abría para él, se apresuró a subir. La media hora que estuvo allí, se empezó a poner furioso consigo mismo por haber permitido que Draco llegara tan lejos y por ser tan presuntuoso. Había olvidado que, no hace mucho tiempo, había estado retorciéndose sobre su cama con la idea de Draco, lo cual era irrelevante, y se aseguró de que el recuerdo no estuviera en su mente cuando irrumpió en la oficina del Director sin llamar. "Ah, Harry, te estaba esperando. Te oí acosando a mi gárgola. ¡Pensé que las varitas de regaliz eran bastante conocidas por los estudiantes!", exclamó alegremente, y le señaló una silla delante de su escritorio. "¿Te apetece una galleta? ¿O es que hay asuntos más urgentes?"

"No puedo hacer esto, profesor", escupió Harry groseramente mientras se lanzaba sobre la silla. "Necesito... No sé, necesito un descanso, tiempo para mí... ¡Alguien más tiene que cuidar de él! ¡Ni siquiera soy el adecuado para hacer esto! No voy a hacer nada más por él; joder, ¡sólo estoy empeorándolo!". Cerró de golpe sus manos contra la parte frontal del escritorio de Dumbledore, temblando ahora con los pensamientos que nadaban en su mente. ¿Dónde estarían ahora en ese encuentro y hasta dónde habría llegado si no hubiera detenido a Draco? ¿Se estarían besando ahora, enredados el uno al otro en la cama? ¡No, no, no!

Dumbledore entrelazó sus dedos debajo de su barbilla y miró a Harry luchando consigo mismo, viéndolo mientras tiraba de su propio cabello, retorciéndose, perdiéndose en sus propios pensamientos, y sonrió. "Creo que un descanso puede ser arreglado, Harry, no estés tan preocupado, pero si lo que estás buscando es un descanso permanente del señor Malfoy... Harry, sería una verdadera lástima perderlo. ¿Acaso no ha demostrado a sí mismo ser, incluso en su estado actual, una agradable compañía? No he dejado de ver el lazo formado entre ustedes incluso en este poco tiempo... El profesor Snape ha sido muy, ah, disciplinado sobre vigilarte e informarme cada pequeño detalle, me temo". Sonaba muy decepcionado, y se echó hacia atrás un poco. "Supongo que me he equivocado considerables veces en los últimos tiempos, pero el ver que renuncias a este reto tan rápido... lo confieso, me ha conmocionado".

Harry lo miró, estupefacto de que él pudiera decirle tal cosa, y replicó, "¡Usted no sabe lo que se siente, sin saber con cual Draco estás hablando, sin saber incluso si vas a estar hablando con la misma persona durante diez segundos! No puedo lidiar con eso todo el tiempo. No puedo lidiar con ser forzado a verlo sufrir de esa manera, todos los días despertarse como alguien diferente. Cuando ES Draco, ni siquiera sé cómo actuar alrededor de él, yo-", se interrumpió con un profundo suspiro, y escondió el rostro entre sus manos. "¿Por favor?"

Albus suspiró y se tomó un momento para mirar por la ventana. "Veré que tengas algún tiempo a solas, Harry, y mientras lo tienes, te sugiero que te tomes el tiempo para pensar acerca de cómo se siente Draco. Creo que él está en extrema necesidad de tener un Pensadero, con toda esa gente en su mente, amontonándolo en una esquina... Por suerte, tú eres el experto en conseguir salir por ti mismo de las curvas", reflexionó, y cuando Harry se hundió más en su silla, exhaló otro suspiro. "Él va a estar fuera por esta noche".

Cuando Harry regresó a la sala común esa noche, habiéndose tomado su tiempo para no tener que aguantar el ver a Draco abogar por quedarse, fue recibido con felicitaciones y palmadas en la espalda. "Buen trabajo, amigo", se rió Ron, y arrojó su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Harry. "Hiciste lo correcto... Apenas hemos tenido tiempo para… ¡cualquier cosa! ¡Vamos a volar todos los días de esta semana!", Harry le dirigió una débil sonrisa y asintió; no podía dejar de sentirse como un cabrón, y el ver a Hermione frunciendo el ceño hacia él no hizo nada para aliviar el sentimiento.

Mientras pasaba junto a ella, sintiéndose agotado, ella lo agarró por la manga y tiró de él acercándolo. "Escúchame, Harry James Potter", gruñó, luciendo más peligrosa en el momento. "Puedes dejar que Draco se ahogue en sí mismo y simplemente observar, pero no voy estar contigo mientras lo haces. ¡Pensé que eras más maduro que esto! ¿Siguen tan atrapados en… en ese enojo infantil que no puedes ver que él necesita tu ayuda?" Su voz se elevaba mientras hablaba, silenciando al resto en la sala común mientras todos se volvieron a escuchar.

"¡Maldita sea, Hermione!", espetó Harry, sintiéndose al borde de una explosión. "Crees que lo sabes todo, ¿no? ¿Crees que sabes lo que pasó ahí? ¿Cómo diablos puedes tener la menor idea de lo que estoy pasando? Tienes una maldita vida perfecta, con un novio perfecto y una familia perfecta y todo sólo funciona para ti en el maldito final, ¿no es así?", pudo oír a Ron avanzando hacia él, listo para defender a su novia, y dio un paso hacia atrás alejándose de ella, amplificando la voz de tal manera que podía escuchar su pronunciación haciendo eco en las escaleras. "¡Así que has sido llamada una MALDITA sangre sucia, bueno, MALDITA SEA, me sorprende que no estés todavía llorando por eso! ¡NO TIENES NI IDEA DE LO QUE ESTOY PASANDO, así que, CIERRA TU MALDITA BOCA!".

Todos en la sala común estaban mirando fijamente a la pareja, los ojos muy abiertos y en estado de shock cuando Hermione echó su mano hacia atrás y golpeó a Harry en la cara. "Tú... ¡imbécil insensible!", gruñó, lágrimas goteando de sus ojos y cayendo desde su barbilla. Ron hizo su camino hacia ella y comenzó a acercarse, pero ella lo rechazó. "¡NO, Ron! Harry, ¿cómo crees que se siente Draco? ¡Él puede recordar lo que pasó! Tú ni siquiera puedes recordar a Lily siendo asesinada, pero Draco... ¿Sabes cómo los encontraron?", ella se inclinó más cerca y, temblando, le susurró, "¡Lo encontraron cubierto de su sangre, tratando de resucitarla a pesar de que la mitad de su cabeza había desaparecido!", ella le dio un desagradable empujón hacia atrás y sacudió su cabeza con disgusto, recogiendo sus cosas rápidamente. "¿Sabes por qué vino a ti, Harry? ¡Porque a pesar de todo lo demás en su vida, tú eras consistente! ¡Siempre serías el mismo, y POR DIOS, tenía razón! ¡Sigues siendo la insensible mierda que eras hace siete años!"

Harry se quedó mirándola mientras ella se iba pisando fuerte hasta el dormitorio, ignorando las desagradables miradas que recibía de Ron se movió para dirigirse a sí mismo al piso de arriba, la mejilla doliéndole. Nunca había considerado la situación de Draco así, pensó en lo que la escena debía de haber parecido cuando Narcissa se suicidó frente a Draco. Casi podía escuchar las rodillas de Draco golpeando el suelo, ver las lágrimas inundar sus mejillas al darse cuenta de que no volvería a hablar con su madre de nuevo, sentir la desesperación cuando Draco intentó traerla de vuelta a la vida sin importar el hecho de que su cerebro estaba rezumando fuera de su cráneo. Se sentía enfermo, se odiaba, quería llorar. "¿Qué he hecho...?"

**888**

A la mañana siguiente en el desayuno, Harry trató de no hacer contacto visual con Draco, quien estaba sentado con un muy malhumorado Terry Boot en la mesa de Ravenclaw. Se preguntó por qué nadie en Slytherin se había ofrecido, y luego miró por encima hacia Slytherin para ver a Pansy Parkinson simulando los ataques de pánico de Draco y lo entendió. Draco lo miraba fijamente, luciendo traicionado y herido mientras cogía su tocino y salchichas y ocasionalmente lanzaba miradas desagradables a Boot. Se veía agotado, Harry sospechaba que no había dormido nada la noche anterior, y cuando levantó la vista hacia Harry, dejó su tenedor en el plato y puso su cabeza sobre sus brazos encima de la mesa. Boot rodó sus ojos y lanzó una horrible mirada a Harry antes de que se levantara y se dirigiera a la mesa principal. No era de extrañar que Draco estuviera con alguien diferente por la tarde.

Harry había tenido un día entero para sí mismo cuando la hora de la cena llegó, y aunque la mayoría de sus compañeros de casa estaban encantados y tratando de involucrarlo en sus actividades, Ron y Hermione estaban enojados con él, y era miserable. Se sentó a su mesa para encontrar a Draco sentado solo al final de la mesa de Hufflepuff, pareciendo tembloroso y enfermo mientras hurgaba en su puré de papas. Harry suspiró y estaba a punto de levantarse y sentarse con él, cuando Draco se congeló y, un segundo después, miró a su alrededor salvajemente en estado de pánico. "¡Aléjate de mí!", chilló en el Gran Comedor, provocando que un silencio cayera sobre todos los alumnos, y todos lo miraran fijamente mientras se apartaba de la mesa y se apresuraba hacia atrás contra una de las paredes. "¡No tengo nada más para darte! Yo… yo, yo-", se interrumpió con un grito ensordecedor, mirando a su alrededor otra vez, y luego sus ojos se clavaron en Harry, que se estaba levantando de su asiento y comenzando a moverse hacia él. "¡Él no se detendrá hasta que haya matado a ambos!" Este grito causó que la atención del Gran Comedor fuera a parar en Harry, quien suspiró e ignoró el hecho de que Snape y Dumbledore estaban haciendo su camino hacia Draco, apresurándose y llevándoselo por la muñeca.

"Vamos", dijo en voz baja, ni siquiera un poco avergonzado cuando el toque causó que Draco estallara en lágrimas y colapsara contra él, y él negó con su cabeza a sus profesores antes de escoltarlo afuera del Gran Comedor y una vez más hacia las escaleras. Se sentó con él y dejó escapar un profundo suspiro mientras Draco se aferraba a su cintura, temblando y luciendo enfermo. Se sentaron en silencio hasta que Harry sintió a Draco dar una desagradable sacudida, y lo miró hacia abajo para encontrar al verdadero Draco deslizando las lágrimas de sus ojos y limpiándose la nariz con su manga. "¿Estás bien ahora?"

"¡VETE A LA MIERDA, Potter!", gritó Draco, alejándose de él y envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de sus rodillas, temblando. "¿Qué MIERDA hice para merecer ser abandonado de esa manera? ¿Sabes por lo que PASÉ anoche? No pude dormir- estuve teniendo ataques de pánico toda la maldita noche, y todos los putos Ravenclaw estaban gritándome y... sólo... ¿Qué MIERDA, Potter?" Estaba empezando a llorar de nuevo, lágrimas brotando de sus ojos y sus mejillas enrojeciéndose, y enterró su rostro en sus rodillas para sollozar muy audiblemente.

Harry cerró sus ojos y tragó saliva antes de decir, "Me asustaste, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Qué se supone que debía pensar? ¿Qué habrías hecho si yo te hiciera eso? Necesitaba un descanso, tiempo para pensar sobre cosas, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Me estabas besando, Malfoy! ¡Me siento completamente justificado por asustarme!"

"¡Yo- yo creí que me querías!", tartamudeó Draco desde sus rodillas, la voz amortiguada por sus pantalones, y negó con su cabeza. Harry lo miró en estado de shock y parpadeó tontamente, de repente incapaz de hablar, y suspiró cuando Draco levantó su cabeza y limpió sus lágrimas con furia. "Está bien. ¡Te voy a dar tu maldito tiempo para pensar! Me... me quedaré en la Enferme-".

Mientras Draco estaba fanfarroneando y empezando a levantarse, Harry agarró su muñeca y sacudió su cabeza. "No, no te quedarás en la enfermería", suspiró, y lentamente, empujó a Draco hacia la escalera. "Puedes quedarte conmigo, pero... no más de, ya sabes, eso". Se maldijo por sonrojarse, pero Draco no pareció darse cuenta, en su lugar estaba enterrando su rostro en sus manos. "¿De acuerdo?", preguntó Harry tentativamente, y cuando Draco asintió, sus hombros temblando, él deslizó un brazo alrededor los hombros de Draco y lo jaló más cerca. "Muy bien, entonces. Vamos a terminar de cenar, y vamos a... ¿Malfoy?", se encontró a sí mismo sonriendo sólo un poco mientras Draco se apoyaba pesadamente contra él, con los ojos cerrados y la boca abierta. "Vamos a llevarte a la cama...".

**888**

N/T: ¡Wow, ustedes son geniales! ¡Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, me hacen muy feliz!

¡Y bienvenidos todos los nuevos lectores!

Gracias por tomarte unos minutos para leer.


	9. Chapter 9

**Autor: **_**Sakai Michiba (sakaim).**_

**N/T: **Este capítulo va con agradecimientos para **Alexiel Viely, KiarahHolmes, jessyriddle, Lun Black, Violet Stwy, Anónimo, Alfy-Malfoy, kotte, Ravy Black** y a todos los que se toman el tiempo para leer.

**888**

**Capítulo VIII.**

Para sorpresa de Harry, Draco estuvo muy diferente durante las siguientes tres semanas. Asistieron a todas sus clases juntos, hacían sus tareas juntos, y simulaban hacerlas. Draco le estaba dando a Harry su tiempo para pensar, e incluso sus otras personalidades parecían estar molestas con Harry sobre la situación, así que se mantuvieron alejadas, con la excepción de la más tranquila, y ésta sólo sostenía la mano de Harry y se sentaba con él. Estuvo tranquilo todo el tiempo, y Harry estaba disfrutando enormemente de esta nueva página que los Dracos habían cambiado.

Sus compañeros de casa, por otra parte, no estaban tan contentos con el avance. A Dean y a Neville no parecía importarles mucho, pero Ron y Seamus estaban lívidos de que Draco hubiera vuelto para quedarse. "¡Sólo necesitas tomar una maldita decisión, Ron!", espetó Harry hacia él una noche cuando estaban discutiendo sobre el tema. "¡Primero estás enojado porque Hermione te dijo que estaba molesta porque Draco se había ido, y lo traigo de vuelta y sigues jodiendo! ¡Ya supéralo!", Hermione sonrió hacia él por eso, pero él no le devolvió la sonrisa, Harry todavía estaba enojado con ella, y en su lugar, caminó de vuelta al dormitorio en donde Draco estaba durmiendo.

**888**

El primer partido de Quidditch del año llegó, Ravenclaw, y Draco insistió en ir. Era una fría mañana de sábado cuando se levantaron y se envolvieron en sus bufandas y gorros, los de Draco verde y plata, y Harry apoyando a Ravenclaw, y bajaron al campo para conseguir un buen asiento. Muchos estudiantes ya estaban allí, los partidarios de Ravenclaw en un lado del estadio y los de Slytherin en el otro lado, pero Harry y Draco se acomodaron sobre la línea que separaba los dos lados, estableciéndose en sus asientos antes de que comenzara el partido. "¿Tienes frío?", preguntó Harry, observando a Draco soplar entre sus manos.

"Sólo un poco", dijo Draco amigablemente, y continuó calentando sus manos con su aliento antes de que Harry se acercara y tomara una, entrelazando sus dedos y causando que un opresivo silencio cayera entre ellos. "Uhm...", Draco se encontró ruborizándose, pero un fuerte viento sopló fríamente sobre ellos, y se encontró inclinándose hacia Harry un poco, apretando sus dedos en un intento desesperado porque entraran en calor.

Harry sonrió un poco, con las mejillas sonrojadas ya fuera por la emoción o por el frío, y frotó su pulgar sobre un lado del dedo índice de Draco. Había estado pensando acerca de Draco estas últimas tres semanas, sobre cuán enfermo estaba y sobre cómo era tan buena compañía, incluso cuando estaba enojado con él, y se había estado preguntando qué pasaría si Draco lo besara de nuevo. Detestaba admitírselo al principio, pero la sensación no había sido terrible en absoluto, e incluso entonces, sólo con sus manos unidas, sentía algo gracioso en su estómago. Se preguntó cómo era que Draco se sentía ante todo esto, pero sospechaba que él también se sentía extraño, mientras se apoyaba en el hombro de Harry por el viento. "Sabes", dijo Harry con una sonrisa maliciosa, "Slytherin va a caer hoy".

"¡Ya quisieras, Potter!", bufó Draco, y negó con su cabeza. "Ravenclaw está débil este año. El nuevo buscador es patético, y... Hola, Granger". Hermione los había encontrado a ambos y sonrió cuando vio a Harry, quien se sonrojó un poco y miró hacia adelante. "¿Vas a sentarte con nosotros? No sé cómo me siento acerca de estar sentado con una sangre sucia...".

"Que te den, Malfoy", bromeó ella con buen humor, y sacó una gran frazada de lana de su mochila. "Te vi salir sin una buena manta, y hace mucho frío, así que...", la desdobló y sonrió al ver la expresión de horror en el rostro de Draco al ver que estaba encantada con los colores de Ravenclaw. "Vas a intentarlo, Malfoy, o te vas a congelar. No creo que alguien tenga dudas sobre dónde están tus lealtades". La arrojó sobre sus regazos y se sentó al lado de Harry, tomando algo de la manta para ella. "Harry, lo siento".

Harry suspiró y arregló la manta sobre él y Draco antes de mirarla con ojos tristes. "Yo... yo también lo siento. Estaba enojado, y... bueno, tenías un punto". Sonrió un poco mientras ella echaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, y él le daba unas palmaditas torpemente en la espalda mientras ella ahuecaba sus manos alrededor de su oreja.

"Vi sus manos, Harry. ¿Qué está pasando? Eso no es algo que normalmente vea que haces", dijo entre dientes para que Draco, quien estaba tratando de acercarse a escuchar, no estuviera al alcance de su oído. Ella sonrió mientras las mejillas de Harry se sonrojaban de un rojo oscuro y él la miró, avergonzado. "Ya veo, ya veo", se rió, y se volvió para saludar a Ron mientras se acercaba hacia ellos. Harry decidió no hablar con Ron en absoluto, en su lugar descansó su mano sobre la rodilla de Draco.

Draco tragó con fuerza al sentir la tibia palma de Harry debajo de la manta, y lo miró con torpeza en busca de una explicación, cualquier explicación de por qué lo estaba tocando, pero Harry sólo sonrió ligeramente y lo miró. Draco se sonrojó y observó por encima de las bancas de Slytherin, viendo a Pansy mirándolo con extrañeza, y cuando ella se dio cuenta de que él la estaba mirando, inmediatamente le lanzó una burla silenciosa, retorciéndose y tirando de su cabello. Draco sintió algo espeso en la parte posterior de su garganta y apretó la mano de Harry, tan repentinamente, que Harry volteó y lo miró con asombro, antes de ver a Pansy Parkinson riendo como loca a lo lejos. Sacó su varita con su mano derecha y la apuntó hacia ella, por encima de la parte superior de la manta, antes de murmurar la maldición de _piernas de jalea_, y cuando la golpeó y la hizo caer como una tonelada de ladrillos en el suelo, se rió desagradablemente y le dio un apretón a la mano de Draco. "Gracias", susurró Draco, mirando a los ojos de Harry desde su lugar apoyado sobre su hombro.

El partido comenzó rápidamente, Hooch lanzó la pelota al aire y sopló su silbato. Ambos equipos comenzaron a deslizarse alrededor del campo, pero Harry simplemente no pudo entrar en el juego como Draco lo había hecho. Draco estaba gritando a los jugadores, maldiciendo, y cuando Slytherin anotó dos veces seguidas, Harry pensó que iba a tener un ataque al corazón de pura felicidad. Harry descubrió que no estaba prestando mucha atención al juego en absoluto, de hecho, se atrapó a sí mismo en incontables ocasiones observando las reacciones de Draco en su lugar. Sus manos nunca se separaron hasta que Slytherin anotó su sexto gol, y Draco, sin pensarlo, lanzó sus brazos alrededor de Harry y se rió ruidosamente junto con sus antiguos compañeros de casa.

Ron y Hermione se quedaron mirándolos, con sus ojos muy abiertos, cuando los brazos de Harry se deslizaron alrededor de la cintura de Draco y Ron rápidamente desvió su mirada de vuelta al juego mientras Ravenclaw anotaba y las bancas rugieron por ambos lados. La atención de Hermione también quedó atrapada, y el lado de Ravenclaw se puso de pie y comenzó a burlarse desagradablemente de los Slytherins, mientras que los de Slytherin se levantaron también y gritaron de vuelta hacia ellos. Sólo Harry y Draco permanecieron sentados, y Draco pareció haber perdido toda la atención en el juego cuando los brazos de Harry lo rodearon, y se miraron fijamente el uno al otro con una mezcla de desconcierto y tormento interior. Harry se mordió el labio momentáneamente antes de moverse un poco para estar más cerca de Draco, mirando sus ojos, y pudiendo sentir el acelerado pulso de Draco mientras empezaba a inclinarse para...

Fue derribado por Hermione, cuando Ron cayó sobre ellos. Harry y Draco se vinieron abajo y gritaron cuando ambos golpearon el suelo junto con los otros dos Gryffindors, quienes estaban riendo histéricamente. Hermione captó la mirada de Harry, y Harry estuvo seguro de que ella vio un destello de algo allí, y se sonrojó antes de retorcerse para levantarse sobre el asiento y ayudar a Draco. Ellos no se atrevieron a tocarse por el resto del juego.

**888**

"Harry, tenemos que hablar en privado", dijo Hermione mientras se dirigían de vuelta de la cena de esa noche. El juego había dejado un mal sabor en la boca de Draco (Slytherin perdió 260-80), por lo que se había saltado la cena, Ron frunció el ceño hacia su novia y caminó por delante de ellos, saliendo del alcance de su oído. Hermione suspiró tras él y sacudió su cabeza. "Harry, ¿qué estaba pasando hoy?", preguntó en un medio susurro, mirándolo con una ceja levantada.

Él se removió incómodamente y se aseguró de que Ron estuviera lo suficientemente adelante para que no pudiera oírlos antes de encogerse de hombros. "Yo, eh... no sé de qué me estás hablando, Hermione", murmuró, estremeciéndose mientras ella golpeaba fuertemente su hombro. "Está bien, está bien. No lo sé, ¿de acuerdo? Quiero decir... Draco, uh... me besó hace algunas semanas y-".

"¿Él hizo qué?", siseó Hermione, y se detuvo por completo, presionando a Harry contra la pared para que la gente pudiera pasar. "¿Es por eso que le pediste a Dumbledore que lo alejara?", cuando Harry asintió avergonzado, ella levantó sus manos en señal de frustración y sacudió su cabeza. "Harry, estarías tomando ventaja de Draco cuando él está así... ¡Además, tú no eres gay!", hizo una pausa durante unos momentos, entonces, "¿Lo eres?"

"¡No!", exclamó Harry, sintiéndose insultado, y mirando hacia otro lado durante unos momentos antes de suspirar y desviar su mirada hacia el suelo. "Sólo quedé atrapado por el momento, ¿de acuerdo? Hacía frío y estaba siendo él mismo por primera vez desde que nos hemos estado alojando juntos, y... tal vez sólo fue por el Quidditch. Ustedes nos derribaron a propósito, ¿no es así?"

"¡Por supuesto que sí! ¿Sabes lo que hubiera pasado si Ron y todos los demás te vieran besando a Malfoy durante un partido de Quidditch? ¿O para el caso, en cualquier otro momento?", suspiró cuando Harry agachó la cabeza y soltó un suspiro con el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros. "Harry... entiendo lo que está pasando. Están juntos todo el tiempo, duermen en la misma cama, él está vulnerable y necesitado... no lo puedes soportar, Harry, ¿o sí puedes? Él está tan triste todo el tiempo que piensas que puedes hacerlo mejorar, pero realmente las cosas pueden ser mucho peores para ambos, ¿no lo crees?".

Él la miró fijamente y tragó pesado antes de sacudir su cabeza. "No me da lástima, Hermione", dijo en voz baja, y frotó su brazo tímidamente. "Fue un golpe de suerte. No puedo ni siquiera imaginarme besándolo- es repugnante". Y sin embargo, lo estaba imaginando en ese mismo momento, imaginando besar a Draco en el juego de Quidditch con todo el ajetreo y el bullicio alrededor de ellos, imaginando a Draco aferrándolo necesitadamente y besándolo como si no tuviera nada que perder. Harry tragó saliva de nuevo y evitó la mirada de Hermione, a sabiendas de que ella podría ver el beso imaginario en sus ojos. "No te preocupes por eso, ¿de acuerdo?".

Ella vaciló por un momento antes de asentir con su cabeza. "Está bien, Harry... Sólo, ¿ten cuidado?", no quedó satisfecha con el guiño que recibió.

**888**

Draco ya estaba medio dormido para cuando Harry regresó al dormitorio, y cuando abrió las cortinas del dosel, protegió sus ojos de la luz. "¿Ya estás en la cama?", preguntó Harry, y sonrió cuando Draco le tiró una almohada a su estómago. "Bueno, voy a ir la planta baja a trabajar en Encantamientos, lo cual también necesitas hacer, así que si tienes ganas de bajar, voy a estar junto a la chimenea". Sonrió y cerró las cortinas de la cama de nuevo, antes de dejar el dormitorio con su libro de Encantamientos y acomodarse frente al fuego en la sala común.

El trabajo de Harry en Encantamientos fue mucho más rápido de lo esperado, y se colocó por su cuenta en el sofá, recostándose sobre los cojines y jalando una colcha muy al estilo Gryffindor sobre sí mismo.

Recostado y con sus ojos cerrados, escuchaba las ociosas bromas entre los chicos más jóvenes en la sala común, y se fue de nuevo hasta una época en la que lo peor de lo que tenía que preocuparse era por saber si Snape iba a quitarle puntos extra. Ahora, todo se trataba de su ex archirrival, todo era acerca de hacer mejorar a Draco, y aunque sabía que debería de estar molesto por eso, no lo estaba más.

Sonrió un poco, los ojos cerrados y cada parte de él relajándose por completo, y cuando sintió unas frías manos levantar la manta y la calidez de un cuerpo esbelto presionándose contra él, sus ojos ni siquiera se abrieron. "¿Cambiaste de idea?", susurró, y una sonrisa iluminó sus mejillas mientras Draco metía su cabeza entre su hombro. El brazo de Harry se deslizó a su alrededor, y jaló un poco más cerca a Draco, sus rodillas descansando en el regazo de Harry, y encontró la mano de Draco con la suya.

"Ya no estoy tan cansado... no en realidad", admitió Draco, y se sonrojó un poco antes de levantar la vista hacia Harry. "En el juego de hoy, ¿qué estábamos haciendo?", esta pregunta fue mucho más silenciosa que su última declaración, y se movió incómodo en su lugar al lado de Harry. El silencio tras su pregunta se extendió largamente, y comenzó a sentirse seriamente fuera de lugar, pero justo cuando se estaba levantando para esconderse de Harry para siempre, Harry lo atrapó y tiró de él hacia atrás, y Draco se sonrojó.

"¿Qué importa? Quiero decir... ya veremos". Harry sonrió suavemente y Draco se acomodó de vuelta contra él, la manta metida entre ellos cubriéndolos cálidamente.

**888**

N/T: ¡Que tengan un excelente casi finde!

Gracias por tomarte unos minutos para leer.


	10. Chapter 10

**Autor: **_**Sakai Michiba (sakaim).**_

**N/T: **Este capítulo va con agradecimientos para **jessyriddle, kotte, javdhmp, Alex, Alfy-Malfoy, Violet Stwy** y a todos los que se toman el tiempo para leer.

**888**

**Capítulo IX.**

Draco no podía respirar. Estaba desnudo, siendo lanzado rudamente contra la fría pared de la mazmorra que cortaba surcos contra su espalda y rezumaba gotas de fango verde que eran enviadas a lo largo de su columna vertebral y se deslizaban por sus piernas. La piel de gallina se había levantado en todo su cuerpo, el vello de sus brazos y piernas sobresalía hacia afuera en un intento desesperado por mantener el calor, pero cuando el hombre se vino, Draco luchó contra sus ataduras y gritó con la vana esperanza de que alguien, cualquier persona pudiera escucharlo. Una fría mano lo abofeteó sobre su boca, saboreando la sangre y la suciedad, y amordazó a Draco mientras unos fríos labios presionaban contra su cuello, una mano obligó a su cabeza a girarse hacia un lado para que los afilados dientes pudieran rozar la delgada y pálida carne salpicada por la suciedad de la mazmorra. Draco tironeó contra sus grilletes de nuevo, como si una vez más pudiera salvarlo.

"Vamos, vamos", su captor susurró en su oído, aliento cálido y vil, "Draco, estoy empezando a sospechar que te sientes incómodo. Te vas a dañar tus pequeñas y bonitas muñecas haciendo eso, y ciertamente, yo no quiero eso... Van a estar sosteniéndote más tarde". Draco sintió la bilis trepando por su garganta, y la expulsó hacia el otro hombre. "Así, luchador...", le propinó un fuerte puñetazo al estómago de Draco, dando un paso hacia atrás ya que el impacto obligó al vómito que estaba llenando el esófago de Draco a salir rociado a través de sus labios. "Aw, el bebé tiene dolor de estómago...".

Draco le dio como respuesta una horrible y húmeda tos, y gritó cuando él lo abofeteó en la cara. "¿Qué quieres de mí?", gritó, lágrimas cayendo por su rostro, y cuando su captor tiró fuertemente de sus cabellos, Draco sollozó y se preparó para el inevitable golpe en la mandíbula.

"Quiero follarte, Draco", dijo la cruel y rasposa voz, y Draco apretó sus ojos mientras se encontraba siendo forzado a darse la vuelta, sus hombros arrancados de sus cuencas, y presionando su rostro contra la mugrienta pared mientras intentaba pensar en un lugar mejor. En el momento en que estaba siendo violado, sin recibir ninguna ayuda, él ya no estaba allí.

Draco se sentó bruscamente en la cama con un grito estrangulado y un terrible temblor. Se encontró temblando y sudando frío, y cuando sintió el movimiento de alguien a su lado, se estremeció y estuvo cerca de desmayarse. Sus manos buscaron por toda la manta, tratando de averiguar dónde estaba, y cuando su mano tocó la de alguien más, chilló de terror y buscó una salida.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron cuando Draco lo tocó y lo sintió manoteando, entrando en pánico, y se sentó para tomarlo por los hombros. "Draco, Draco", susurró suavemente, sintiendo a Draco luchar contra su agarre, y tiró de él fuertemente para acercarlo. "Soy Harry. Shhh... Mierda, estás empapado", sintió a Draco congelarse por un momento, y mientras estaba pensando a qué personalidad Draco había cambiado, lo sintió colapsar contra él y estremecerse, Harry sospechó firmemente que seguía siendo el Draco real. Harry tomó su varita y lanzó un hechizo silenciador sobre la cama para que Draco no despertara a los otros durmientes, y murmuró "_¡Lumos!_" para poder ver a su compañero. "Todo está bien... Estabas teniendo pesadillas...".

Draco se presionó contra el pecho de Harry y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, tragando pesadamente y estremeciéndose mientras se esforzaba por mantenerse cerca. Una cálida mano se enroscó a través de su cabello, deslizándose hacia abajo hasta la parte posterior de su cuello y le dio un masaje en comprensión, Draco exhaló un fuerte sollozo contra la clavícula de Harry. "Jo-joder", se atragantó, y se permitió llorar contra el cuello de Harry hasta que el otro lo empujó un poco hacia atrás y ahuecó sus mejillas.

"Vamos a conseguirte una pijama seca, ¿de acuerdo?", preguntó Harry, y cuando Draco asintió temblorosamente, Harry desapareció por un momento saliendo de la cama antes de regresar con un par de cálidos pantalones de franela. "No tienes otra camiseta, me temo...", extendió la mano y desabotonó la camisa del pijama de Draco, deslizándola sobre sus hombros en la oscuridad, y la lanzó descuidadamente fuera de las cortinas de la cama antes de gesticular hacia los pantalones de Draco. "Dejaré que tú te hagas cargo de eso", susurró, y sonrió un poco mientras Draco se deslizaba fuera de la cama, con los pantalones en la mano, y regresando unos momentos más tarde con los pantalones nuevos y un nuevo par de calzoncillos asomando por encima de la cinturilla. "Ahí lo tienes...", agitó su varita para secar el lado de la cama de Draco, no envidiando sus sudores nocturnos, y se aseguró de que las cortinas de la cama estuvieran bien cerradas antes de alcanzar a Draco y jalarlo cerca. "... ¿Estás bien?".

Draco se limpió los restos de las lágrimas de sus mejillas antes de presionarse temblorosamente contra Harry, permitiéndole tumbarse y tirar de él sobre su pecho. Descansó su mejilla en el hueco del hombro de Harry, tendiendo su brazo a través de su estómago y enredando sus piernas con las del otro, y asintió. "Yo-Yo creo que sí. No tenía la intención de despertarte, pero estaba entrando en pánico, y yo... yo...", sus ojos se fueron deslizando hasta cerrarse y se quedó en silencio mientras sentía a Harry besando las raíces de su sudoroso cabello, y buscó la otra mano de Harry por debajo de la manta. Una vez encontrada, entrelazó sus dedos casi con rudeza y se aferró a él, su aliento atrapado en su garganta ante la sensación de Harry haciéndole tal cosa.

"Está bien", alegó Harry suavemente en la oscuridad, dejando que su varita se apagara y metiéndola debajo de su almohada antes de soltar la mano de Draco para envolver ambos brazos fuertemente alrededor de él. "No debes pedir disculpas por algo sobre lo que no tenemos ningún control, Draco", apretó a Draco antes de desenredar sus piernas y rodar sobre su costado para poder mirarlo a la cara, y levantar una mano para cepillar una fibra de cabello sobre su mejilla. "¿Cuáles fueron tus pesadillas?"

Los ojos de Draco se abrieron un poco hacia Harry, moviéndose para que así quedaran íntimamente uno frente al otro, y ante la pregunta, miró hacia abajo al colchón. "Yo estaba, eh, encerrado en un mazmorra y... y...", sacudió su cabeza insistentemente antes de mirar a Harry a los ojos. "Son re-recuerdos que es mejor dejar en paz...", pudo ver la mirada de horror en la expresión de Harry incluso en la oscuridad, y cerró sus ojos de golpe, no quería verlo. "No..."

Harry se enfrentó a un dilema, ¿debería de presionar a Draco sobre ello o no? La visión de Draco con sus ojos cerrándose de golpe en un intento por olvidar, sugirió que debía dejarlo por ahora, y extendió la mano para rozar su mejilla. "No quise…", susurró, y sonrió mientras Draco asentía y se movía para descansar su cabeza en la almohada. Su mano se deslizó hasta rozar la curva del lado descubierto de Draco, sintiendo las costillas por debajo de la piel con la yema de sus dedos, y se sonrojó mientras Draco deslizaba su cabello más cerca de él ante el contacto. Su áspera palma se deslizó sobre el costado de Draco y sobre su espalda, acariciando su columna vertebral desde la zona lumbar hasta sus hombros, y cuando Draco se estremeció, Harry se inclinó más cerca para tocar juntas las puntas de sus narices y sus estómagos quedaron juntos por tal efecto.

La pesadilla de Draco corrió a la parte trasera de su memoria cuando Harry se presionó tan cerca, y llevó una mano hasta el pecho de Harry en caso de que descubriera que le gustaría mantenerlo alejado, pero su otra mano se deslizó hacia abajo hasta la afilada cadera de Harry, y cuando la mano de Harry se movió entre su cabello para acunar la parte posterior de su cabeza, abrió sus ojos y miró a su compañero. Podía saborear el aliento de Harry en sus propios labios, y parecía que ellos yacían allí desde hace eones, sosteniéndose el uno al otro antes de que Harry cerrara la brecha entre ellos y rozara un beso muy suave a lo largo del labio inferior de Draco. El toque fue tan ligero que Draco se preguntó si lo había imaginado, pero ahí estaba de nuevo, y sintió que su ritmo cardiaco se duplicaba cuando Harry tomó el labio entre los suyos y chupó suavemente. "Mmmn...", Draco luchó con su cuerpo por el control, queriendo lanzarse dentro del beso y meter su lengua en la garganta de Harry, pero se las arregló para evitarlo y simplemente se acercó más, aplastando sus labios juntos y envolviendo sus brazos fuertemente alrededor de Harry mientras abría su boca contra la de él. Sintió la lengua de Harry acariciarlo, y la reunió con la propia, gimiendo ante la calidez que proporcionaba. El vello de sus brazos y de la parte posterior de su cuello se erizó, y cuando se separaron para respirar, los ojos de Draco se abrieron y se quedaron mirando dentro de los ojos delante de él con la respiración contenida.

Harry no podía creer que simplemente había besado a Draco Malfoy y el mundo no había llegado a su fin. Ron seguía roncando, Neville seguía murmurando en su sueño y su propio corazón seguía latiendo en su pecho. Así que hizo la única cosa lógica que se le ocurrió: se inclinó y besó a Draco de nuevo, aunque esta vez fue mucho más suave y corto. Quería hacer esto lentamente, quería darse tiempo para realmente disfrutar de esto, así que cuando el segundo beso terminó, jaló a Draco contra su pecho y lo apretó. "Vuelve a dormir, Draco...".

"Pero-".

"Shhh. Hablaremos en la mañana...".

**888**

Después de tener sueños extremadamente placenteros por el resto de la noche, Harry despertó temprano la mañana siguiente y, sin abrir sus ojos, alargó la mano hacia el lado de la cama de Draco para acercarlo, sólo para encontrarse con frías sábanas. Soltó un gruñido y mantuvo un ojo abierto para encontrar la cama vacía del otro lado, las cortinas abiertas, y se sentó para pasar la mano por su cabello y suspirar. "¿Draco?", llamó en voz baja, y no recibió ninguna respuesta. Gimiendo, se deslizó fuera de la cama y se dirigió al cuarto de baño, sólo para ser recibido por Neville en la puerta. "¿Has visto a Malfoy?"

Neville asintió con gravedad. "Sí, está muy enfermo. Ha estado vomitando toda la mañana", dijo con un asqueado estremecimiento, y dio un paso a un lado para que Harry pudiera pasar dentro del baño. "No es _Draco-Draco_, aunque... suena como un niño".

Harry gimió de nuevo y se movió hacia el baño, viendo los pies de Draco extendiéndose desde debajo de uno de los cubículos. "Hey", susurró mientras abría la puerta y se sentaba sobre el suelo junto a él, quien se encontraba descansando su mejilla sobre el asiento del inodoro y aferrando sus brazos alrededor de su estómago. "¿Cómo te sientes?"

"No me siento bien", habló la personalidad infantil de Draco, y gimoteó cuando Harry lo jaló contra su pecho. "Me desperté esta mañana y Dwaco estaba muy cansado, así que salí en su lugar y... y no quiero vomitar de nuevo...", lágrimas subieron hasta sus ojos y extendió la mano para agarrar la taza del inodoro, inclinándose sobre ella y luciendo agitado por un momento antes de que se hundiera sobre el pecho de Harry. "Creo que Dwaco quiere venir a verte, Hawwy", susurró, y cerró sus ojos.

Harry fue de pronto muy consciente de su desaliñado estado, no había cepillado sus dientes o cualquier cosa, pero cuando Draco llegó y lo vio con un aspecto enfermizo dentro de sus ojos, se derritió. "Buenos días", susurró, y se descubrió ruborizándose un poco mientras los brazos de Draco se deslizaban a su alrededor en el suelo del baño. Se apoyó contra la puerta del cubículo y sostuvo a Draco hasta que su estómago se calmó un poco, su mano frotando pequeños círculos justo por encima del ombligo de Draco. "¿Te sientes mejor?"

"Un poco", jadeó Draco, su voz áspera a causa del vómito, y se cubrió la boca con su mano. "Yo realmente, realmente necesito un cepillo de dientes, pero no quiero ir por él y no quiero que te muevas...". Deslizó su otra mano hacia abajo para descansarla en la parte superior de la que estaba en su estómago frotando terapéuticamente, y la movió a un lugar más idóneo tres pulgadas hacia el norte. "Ahí... Mmmm... Creo que necesito visitar a Pomfrey hoy. Tengo fiebre".

"Pobrecito", se burló Harry suavemente, y se relajó contra la puerta, encontrando una posición más cómoda para ambos antes de reanudar el masaje. "Te llevaré abajo cuando te sientas bien para moverte más, pero por ahora, ¿quieres quedarte aquí o volver a la cama?", sintió la inclinación de la cabeza de Draco ante el segundo, y le ayudó a ponerse en pie, dando al inodoro una descarga final antes de ayudar a Draco a regresar al dormitorio.

Draco se metió en la cama y jaló las mantas hasta su barbilla, mirando por encima del borde para sonreírle un poco a su cuidador. "Así que... ¿cuándo vamos a hablar de lo que pasó?", preguntó en un susurro, y se sintió un poco nervioso cuando Harry miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie estaba viéndolo antes de inclinarse para besar la frente sudorosa de Draco.

"Ahora no... Ahora duerme".

**888**

N/T: ¡Que tengan un excelente casi finde!

Gracias por tomarte unos minutos para leer.


	11. Chapter 11

**Autor: **_**Sakai Michiba (sakaim).**_

**N/T: **Este capítulo va con agradecimientos para **KhrisTB, Alexiel Viely, Olimka, Melanie Tao de Usui, Alfy-Malfoy, Violet Stwy, jessyriddle, kasandra potter, Pumpkinx, Alex, sacha guerra **y a todos los que se toman el tiempo para leer.

**888**

**Capítulo X.**

Harry y Draco no tuvieron la oportunidad de hablar cuando Draco se despertó de su siesta. Draco despertó mientras Harry lo llevaba a la Enfermería. "¿Q-qué?", articuló Draco, metiendo su cabeza en el hombro de Harry cuando una onda de calor pasó sobre él. "Oh, dios...", su voz sonaba pequeña y débil, y se atragantó un poco antes de agarrarse a los hombros de Harry y lloriquear hasta que se él se apresuró a entrar en la sala estéril y colocarlo sobre una de las camas.

"¿Madame Pomfrey?", llamó Harry, y Draco observó con sus empañados ojos que había sangre en la camisa de Harry. Levantó una pálida mano hasta su boca y la retiró para encontrar su piel manchada de carmesí, y sintió que sus ojos rodaban hacia atrás en su cabeza antes de desmayarse sobre la almohada. "Oh, por favor", murmuró Harry antes de reunirse con la medibruja, y hacerle un gesto hacia la figura inconsciente de Draco. "Comenzó a toser con sangre mientras dormía. Tiene una fiebre realmente alta, creo, y estuvo vomitando toda la mañana...". La preocupación volvió a su estómago, y se apresuró a sentarse al lado de la cama de Draco, aturdido.

Pomfrey asintió y se puso a trabajar sobre Draco, realizando hechizos y abriendo su boca para mirar su garganta. "¿Cómo va su recuperación, Harry? Debo confesar que me decepcionó que no hubiera venido a mí inmediatamente para obtener información sobre su aflicción, pero no habría nada más que yo pudiera hacer al respecto, supongo...", murmuró el hechizo _Lumos_ y se asomó por la garganta de Draco con él. "¿Dijo que estuvo vomitando? Su garganta está muy irritada por todo lo que vomitó, por lo que la sangre es sólo una respuesta a eso". Sonrió y agitó un hechizo de curación sobre él, y Draco se removió en su sueño. "Ahí está, no más sangre".

Cuando Harry la observó moverse hacia las diferentes pociones que guardaba en un estante, se sintió enrojecer un poco por su anterior comentario. "No creo que se esté recuperando del todo, pero Dumbledore parece pensar lo contrario. Quiero decir, al menos es Draco a veces, y no sólo... alguien más. Últimamente ha sido Draco un montón", dijo, y Pomfrey no se perdió el amago de sonrisa sobre sus labios que él trató de ocultar. Agarró la Poción Pimentónica y una para reducir la fiebre antes de regresar a la cama de Draco.

"_¡Enervate!_", exclamó ella, su varita apuntando a Draco, y sus ojos se abrieron lentamente para mirarla. "Bienvenido de nuevo, señor Malfoy. Voy a necesitar que se beba esta poción primero...", colocó el reductor de fiebre entre sus manos y sonrió mientras él lo bebía poniendo una horrible mueca. "Terrible, ¿no? Ahora éste". Sonó casi divertida mientras le entregaba la pimentónica, y él ni siquiera la miró antes de beberla, así que cuando empezó a salir vapor de sus oídos, se volvió de un desagradable color rojo y apretó las manos sobre sus orejas. "Ahí lo tenemos, Draco. Estará más despabilado en poco tiempo".

Harry no pudo contener un pequeño ataque de risa ante la visión de un altanero Draco Malfoy con vapor brotando de su cabeza, y Draco le lanzó una mirada desagradable antes de decidir que estaba demasiado débil como para discutir, se movió hasta inclinarse contra el hombro de Harry y cerró sus ojos. Harry se sonrojó, y mantuvo su mirada apartada de la medibruja al mismo tiempo que sus manos se levantaron para sostener a Draco suavemente, con las palmas acariciando hacia abajo sobre su espalda. "Bueno, Harry", dijo ella, con un dejo de diversión en su voz, "me parece que de hecho se está recuperando. Sólo porque ninguna de las personalidades haya desaparecido, no quiere decir que él no se sienta mucho mejor. La próxima vez que no sea Draco, ¿por qué no le pregunta a una de las otras personalidades cómo hacer sentir mejor al mismo Draco? Seguramente una se lo dirá". Extendió su mano para tocar el hombro de Harry, sin perderse cuando la mano de Draco se deslizó entre una de Harry, y se quedó pensativa por un momento antes de retirar su mano.

Harry asintió ligeramente y se movió para ponerse de pie. "Voy a hacerlo", dijo en voz baja, y con cuidado tiró de un humeante Draco entre sus brazos para llevarlo como un niño. "Gracias por mejorarlo, Madame Pomfrey". Estaba un poco avergonzado por la forma en que ella los miró cuando se tomaron de la mano, y quería salir de allí lo más rápidamente posible. Cuando su mano se lo impidió sin embargo, la miró extrañado, y más aún cuando ella levantó un dedo. "... ¿Sí?".

"Hay un retrato de Petronius en la Torre de Gryffindor, señor Potter, que está protegido por la contraseña '_casurus_'. Acérquese y diga la contraseña, y encontrará unos cuartos privados para ustedes dos para que sus compañeros de dormitorio no se sientan tan molestos. Pueden mover sus cosas tan pronto como quieran...", sonrió ligeramente ante la mirada de puro éxtasis en el rostro de Harry y lo vio asentir e irse con Draco entre sus brazos.

Después de haber metido a Draco de nuevo en la cama, Harry se acercó al retrato, que estaba en la sala común, y le susurró la contraseña para que nadie más pudiera oírla. Para su deleite, la imagen se abrió de golpe y reveló un cuarto muy parecido al dormitorio en el que ellos estaban: color carmesí, con suelos de madera, dos grandes camas con dosel, una chimenea y un baño conectado. Sin perder un segundo, cerró el retrato y comenzó a subir de nuevo sólo para ser detenido por Hermione, quien arqueó una ceja ante la extraña mirada en su rostro. "He oído que Draco estuvo vomitando esta mañana... ¿Está bien?", preguntó en voz baja.

"Lo llevé con Pomfrey y le dio una poción pimentónica", se rió entre dientes, y usó sus manos para imitar el vapor saliendo de las orejas de Draco.

Hermione soltó una risita y miró a su alrededor un poco antes de extender su mano y tomar la de Harry. "Pensé sobre lo que te dije ayer, Harry, y lo siento. Tener a Malfoy alrededor ha sido un poco extraño, y... y si tienes que decidir, bueno... Harry, no estoy ciega". Ella estaba luchando con sus palabras, pero aun así, Harry se encontró sonrojándose muy pesadamente. "Cuando estás alrededor él, siempre estás tocándolo, actúan como si ambos tuvieran un secreto que nadie más conoce, y cuando te vi en el juego de ayer, estaba un poco celosa. Ron no me mira así, no siempre, y-".

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo es que me mira?", preguntó Harry, sintiendo que su corazón latía fuerte en el pecho. Sólo porque él y Draco se habían besado en medio de la noche no significaba que estuvieran juntos, y aunque había pensado en ello, ya no estaba tan seguro de que podría ser el novio de Draco Malfoy, o viceversa. "¡Él no me miraba de ninguna manera!".

"¡Oh, Harry, no seas tan cerrado!", resopló, e imitó unos ojos de cachorro hacia él. "Él te mira como si hubieras colgado a la luna para darle al brillante sol una oportunidad de descansar. No soy la única que se ha dado cuenta y Ron está positivamente asustado por ello. Él no se enojará, sin embargo, a menos que ocultes las cosas de él... así que no lo hagas. De cualquiera de nosotros". Sonrió ante el sonrojo suave sobre las mejillas de Harry y se encontró ruborizándose ella misma cuando Harry, en voz baja, le dijo lo que pasó en medio de la noche anterior. "¿Lo besaste, Harry? Bueno... er, ¿fue bueno?". No estaba segura de lo que exactamente pudo haberse pedido además de eso, y sonrió mientras las mejillas de Harry amenazaban con quemar su cara. "Tomaré eso como un sí, y no voy a decirle a Ron de ello hasta que estés listo para decírselo, pero simplemente no lo ocultes, ¿de acuerdo?".

Harry asintió con timidez y miró a Hermione mientras abandonaba la habitación antes de apresurarse escaleras arriba para ver a su compañero, quien ya estaba despierto y sentado en la cama, su libro de Transfiguración abierto sobre su regazo. "Hey", susurró Harry, sentándose en la cama y asomándose hacia el contenido de las páginas que Draco estaba leyendo antes de tocar su frente. "Parece que te sientes mejor".

"Un poco", admitió Draco, y levantó la vista hacia Harry, con sus ojos enfocados en él, y Harry vio por primera vez de lo que hablaba Hermione. Su mano se deslizó hasta encontrar la de Draco, su estómago se oprimió un poco mientras se inclinaba para besar su frente y Draco se sintió derretirse contra él. "Harry, ¿podemos ir a volar esta noche?", preguntó muy suave, los dedos lentamente entrelazándose con los de Harry, y quería besarlo, pero era demasiado tímido.

"Si te abrigas y vienes a entrenar Quidditch conmigo, cuando el entrenamiento haya terminado, tú y yo podemos volar hasta el toque de queda. Antes de eso, sin embargo, tenemos que mudarnos. Al parecer, encontré algunas habitaciones para nosotros y así evitaré que todos los demás sigan quejándose sobre que estés aquí", aseguró, sonriendo mientras Draco le devolvía la sonrisa, y extendió su mano para tomar la mejilla de Draco, inclinándose para besarlo de nuevo cuando la puerta del dormitorio se abrió y Ron llegó corriendo dentro.

"Harry, ¿estás listo para el Quidditch de esta noche?", preguntó Ron, sin notar que Harry se alejaba de Draco de un tirón y se movía, intranquilo, por un momento. Harry suspiró y sonrió ligeramente a Draco, quien salió de la cama y empezó a empacar sus cosas.

**888**

Esa noche, después de haberse mudado a sus nuevas habitaciones, Harry descubrió que no podía concentrarse en absoluto en el Quidditch. Draco estaba sentado en las gradas vistiendo su capa de invierno y una bufanda, viéndolos jugar, y Harry se mantuvo encontrándose a sí mismo viendo a Draco observarlos. Ron lo atrapó varias veces también, y empezó a alterarse por el hecho de que el entrenamiento ya era lo suficientemente terrible, así que le lanzó la Quaffle a Harry y lo hizo girar violentamente en medio del aire por un momento antes de detenerse con Harry al revés. "¡Presten atención!", espetó Ron, aunque le complació oír la ruidosa risa de Draco desde las gradas.

"Lo siento", exclamó Harry, y volvió a entrenar. Tuvo cuidado de no mirar a Draco de nuevo, a pesar de que Draco estuvo mofándose de él, diciendo que era una maravilla que Gryffindor nunca ganaría nada cuando el entrenamiento era así. Ron estaba escuchando esto también, y lentamente su frustración se fue elevando hasta que terminó el entrenamiento veinte minutos temprano, gritando que necesitaba un descanso de los 'torpes idiotas' que componían el resto del equipo. Harry escondió una sonrisa con su mano y voló hacia las gradas, aterrizando sobre ellas y haciendo un gesto hacia la parte posterior de su escoba. "Sube, imbécil. Estás cabreando a Ron...".

"No lo hago", exclamó Draco en protesta mientras subía detrás de Harry, deslizando sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. Se tomó un momento para recorrer sus palmas sobre el vientre plano de Harry antes de agarrar sus propias muñecas, y acomodó su cabeza entre los hombros del otro. "Tú eras el que no prestaba atención. Como he dicho, no puedo creer que alguna vez me derrotaras, porque-", Harry lo interrumpió pateando para elevarse de las gradas y volando a una velocidad vertiginosa a través del terreno de juego. Draco gritó y se agarró con fuerza, sin haber montado una Saeta de Fuego antes, y sabía que cualquier otra escoba estaba arruinada permanentemente para él mientras Harry les conducía sin esfuerzo a través de los cielos. "¡Podrías haberme avisado!".

Harry arrojó la escoba en una brusca picada hacia la hierba, su cabello revolviéndose con el viento, y justo cuando se acercaban al suelo, niveló la escoba y desaceleró lo suficiente para logar voltearse y envolver sus brazos alrededor de Draco para sacarlo de la escoba y rodar por el terreno de juego, no hubo heridos. La escoba se detuvo inmediatamente y permaneció unos centímetros sobre el suelo junto a ellos, mientras rodaban hasta detenerse entre la hierba alta y se echaban a reír a la vez, con los brazos alrededor del otro y las piernas moviéndose para enredarse entre sí. "¡Jo-jódete!", Draco logró articular a través de sus carcajadas, y tomó una respiración profunda, para calmarse antes de estallar en risas de nuevo.

Harry se dio cuenta de qué tan presionados cerca estaban entre sí cuando hicieron contacto con los ojos, y no dudó en esta ocasión, una mano se deslizó hacia arriba por el cabello de Draco para tirar de él dentro de un largo y trepidante beso que hizo que su aliento se atorara en su garganta. Cuando su corazón latió de nuevo, fue como si no pudiera golpear con suficiente rapidez y sintió el de Draco golpeando a un ritmo similar contra su pecho mientras sus bocas se abrían juntas y sus lenguas se encontraban con timidez, acariciando y girando alrededor de la otra. Las piernas de Draco se apretaron en su muslo, y cuando el beso se rompió, ambos tomaron una respiración profunda y se miraron fijamente el uno al otro. "¿Qué vamos a hacer?", susurró Harry, con su respiración visible entre ellos.

"Esto", respondió Draco, moviendo su fría mano para recorrer sus dedos por la mandíbula de Harry. Esto fue suficiente para convencer a Harry, porque se inclinó de nuevo, y el frío del viento fue ignorado mientras se envolvían uno alrededor del otro.

Ron los miraba fijamente desde fuera del terreno de juego, viendo como Harry rodaba encima de Draco y gemía dentro de su boca, y su corazón dolió. No quería perder a su mejor amigo, no así, y aunque sabía que Harry le decía que todo iba a estar bien, él sabía que era una mentira, y no quería nada más que correr allí y tirar de ellos para separarlos, golpear a Draco, y tomar a su mejor amigo y alejarlos para siempre. En cambio, dejó escapar un profundo suspiro y les dio la espalda, metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos y no queriendo nada más que ser abrazado por Hermione.

Draco finalmente se estremeció y enterró su rostro contra el cuello de Harry. "Hace frío... ¿Podemos entrar?", susurró, sonriendo mientras sentía a Harry levantarlo de un salto, y deslizó su mano en la de Harry mientras se dirigían hacia el castillo. Una vez en la Torre de Gryffindor, se fueron a sus habitaciones privadas, y Draco observó las dos camas soltando un ligero resoplido. "¿Podemos tenerlas juntas?", preguntó en voz baja, y cuando Harry asintió y sacó su varita, se sonrojó cuando las dos camas se juntaron en el centro de la pared del fondo. "Mucho mejor".

**888**

N/T: ¡Wow, son geniales! ¡Sus reviews alegran mi día! Una vez más, bienvenidos todos los nuevos lectores y, vamos, no sean tímidxs, que me encanta saber lo que piensan.

¡Que tengan una excelente semana!

Gracias por tomarte unos minutos para leer.


	12. Chapter 12

**Autor: **_**Sakai Michiba (sakaim).**_

**N/T: **Este capítulo va con agradecimientos para **Alex, jessyriddle, Lun Black, KhrisTB, uchiha kaede, blink-chan90, sacha guerra, kasandra potter, Violet Stwy **y a todos los que se toman el tiempo para leer.

**888**

**Capítulo XI.**

Ron no tenía absolutamente ninguna intención de hablar con Harry o con Draco a la mañana siguiente, no estaba enojado, sino sólo un poco molesto de que Harry hubiera guardado un secreto tan grande de él, pero cuando la pareja se acercó bajando para el desayuno y se sentaron frente a él, Harry luciendo perfectamente normal y Draco obviamente siendo el niño-Draco, no pudo evitar el "Buenos días", escapando a través de su tocino hacia ellos. Su corazón se aligeró un poco mientras Hermione apretaba su mano debajo de la mesa, con su rostro enterrado en El Profeta.

"¡Buenos días, Won!", exclamó emocionado Draco antes de colocar una pajilla en su leche y soplar burbujas en ella. "¿Cómo dormiste? Hawwy me mantuvo despierto toda la noche dando vueltas sobre la cama, pero me debí de haber dormido porque me desperté esta mañana con baba por toda mi almohada". Sonrió abiertamente, orgulloso de sí mismo, y tomó un poco de tocino del plato de Harry para empujarlo dentro de su boca.

Hermione rió disimuladamente un poco antes de que su rostro se volviera repentinamente muy serio, y levantó la vista hacia Draco con una expresión indescifrable. Cerró el periódico y lo estudió durante unos momentos antes de deslizar el periódico hacia él. "¿Puedo hablar con Draco?", preguntó en voz baja, ligeramente sorprendida cuando el niño asintió y visiblemente cambió de postura y modo a los del Draco con el que estaban familiarizados. "Draco, lo siento, eh... ¿te molesta? Creo que necesitas leer la página seis del Profeta".

Harry le dirigió una mirada extraña, sorprendido de que ella fuera capaz de traer de vuelta al verdadero Draco, y se movió hasta deslizar su mano dentro de la de Draco sólo para que esto le fuera negado mientras él extendía su mano y atrapaba el periódico. "Debe de ser importante", musitó Draco, y masticó otra pieza de tocino mientras le daba la vuelta a la página indicada y comenzaba a leer. Harry y Hermione lo estudiaban de manera diferente, Hermione para medir su reacción y Harry para tratar de averiguar lo que estaba pasando, y cuando los ojos de Draco se abrieron como platos y su rostro perdió todo el color, Hermione enterró su rostro entre las manos. "Mierda... Joder", murmuró Draco elocuentemente mientras luchaba por salir de la banca en la mesa, mirando a su alrededor frenéticamente como si buscara ayuda. Harry agarró su brazo sólo para ser empujado fuera, y observó cómo Draco se las arreglaba para conseguir desenredarse de su asiento y dirigirse hacia la mesa de los profesores.

"Oh, Draco", exhaló Hermione entre sus palmas, tomando el periódico de la mesa y mirando fijamente la página de nuevo. Cuando Harry le dio una mirada extraña, ella suspiró y empujó el periódico delante de él, señalando una foto de Lucius. "Fue visto en Hogsmeade anoche, Harry", susurró, sacudiendo su cabeza con incredulidad. "Pensé que estaba muerto... Todos lo hicimos. No puedo imaginar lo que Draco está pensando...".

Cuando Draco, Snape y Dumbledore se movieron caminando vigorosamente por el Comedor, Harry abandonó la mesa y se unió a ellos, cayendo en el paso junto a Draco y estirando su mano hacia él. Nadie en el Gran Comedor se perdió de esto mientras Draco extendía la mano y entrelazaba sus dedos juntos y la última cosa que Harry escuchó antes de que las puertas se cerraran detrás de ellos fue el ruido sordo del puño de Ron contra la mesa y el suspiró de Hermione. Cerró sus ojos por un momento, tomando una respiración profunda, y luego apretó la mano de Draco reconfortante. Los ojos grises se encontraron con los suyos, llenos de miedo, y justo cuando Harry estaba a punto de cuestionar la mirada, Dumbledore los condujo a su oficina.

Draco se sentó en una de las sillas y se acurrucó, trayendo sus rodillas contra su pecho, y cuando Harry tomó asiento en la silla junto a él, pareció cambiar rápidamente de idea y con un plop se estableció en el regazo de Harry. Severus hizo una mueca y lanzó una mirada sin esperanza a Albus, pero el Director se limitó a sonreír y se sentó, no detrás del escritorio sino en la silla abandonada de Draco. "Señor Malfoy, usted parece tener un conocimiento previo de Lucius... ¿Puedo preguntar cómo?", su voz era muy suave, poco exigente, y mientras hablaba alargó la mano para tocar el brazo de Draco. Cuando Draco sacudió su cabeza violentamente y escondió el rostro entre sus manos, Harry sintió algo apoderarse de él, y la persona que se levantó de repente y se sentó en el borde del escritorio de Dumbledore no era Draco, ni nadie más que Harry hubiese conocido.

"Lamento ser tan brusco". El hombre de pie delante de ellos tenía un distintivo acento irlandés, algo que Draco jamás, había tenido alguna vez desde que su voz era favorecida por un tono ligeramente escocés y pasó una mano por su cabello. "Desafortunadamente, Draco realmente no necesita ser molestado. Puedo hablar con ustedes en su lugar". Miró a Harry y sonrió muy suavemente antes de asentir misteriosamente para sí y ladear una ceja hacia los profesores. "¿Dónde estábamos?".

Dumbledore sonrió y se inclinó ligeramente hacia adelante. "Sólo estaba preguntando sobre cómo Draco supo que Lucius seguía vivo. Esperaba que estuviera emocionado de que su padre estaba vivo, pero en lugar de eso parece aterrorizado. ¿Puede usted, señor, iluminarnos?", la nueva personalidad sacudió su cabeza, haciendo que la frente de Dumbledore se arrugara, y que el anciano suspirara. "Ya veo... ¿Por qué no puede decírnoslo?".

El hombre no respondió inmediatamente, saltó de su asiento para caminar hasta la silla de Harry. Se arrodilló ante ella y extendió la mano para inclinar hacia arriba el mentón del Gryffindor, inspeccionándolo, y finalmente sonriendo. "Es un secreto. Sólo podemos decírselo a una persona, y se lo diremos cuando estemos listos. Por lo pronto, creo que Harry y yo deberíamos de ir a encerrarnos hasta que estemos seguros de que Lucius ha abandonado el área. No sería bueno para él que se colara en el castillo, señor Director, y que nos encontrara... No así", respondió en voz baja, y aclaró su garganta antes de levantarse de nuevo y ofrecerle una mano a Harry. "¿Nos vamos? Tú y yo necesitamos hablar en privado, Harry".

Harry miró a Dumbledore, quien asintió suavemente, y tragó con dificultad antes de tomar esa mano y permitir ser tirado desde la cómoda silla, casi cayendo sobre Draco, pero siendo atrapado justo a tiempo. "Tengan cuidado, Harry, Draco", dijo Dumbledore en voz baja, y se levantó para poner una mano en cada uno de sus hombros. "Si esta es una situación grave, todos debemos tener mucha precaución para asegurarnos de que nada de importancia ocurra". Mientras el par asentía, Albus sonrió e hizo un gesto hacia la puerta. "Adiós, muchachos".

El silencio entre Harry y esta nueva personalidad resultaba ensordecedor mientras se acercaban a la Torre de Gryffindor, y en el momento en que entraron en sus habitaciones privadas, Harry se sentó sobre la cama y observó con cautela mientras el otro se sentaba a su lado y alargaba la mano para tocar su hombro. "Harry, es muy agradable conocerte finalmente", dijo en voz baja, y su brazo se deslizó alrededor de Harry. "A todos nos gustas mucho, a excepción de uno. A Draco especialmente le gustas, ya sabes... A él le gustas más que a nadie, pero yo soy un cercano segundo lugar". Harry sintió sus mejillas calentarse mientras el otro se presionaba contra él y tocaba su mejilla con su nariz. "Porque me gustas mucho y porque soy el único que lo sabe, te voy a ayudar".

Al oír esto, los ojos de Harry se iluminaron, y se volvió para encontrarse con los ojos grises que eran tan sorprendentemente similares a los del Draco real que su corazón dio un vuelco. "¿Ayudarme? ¿En serio? Qué... ¿qué debo hacer?", preguntó con impaciencia, pero se detuvo. "Espera... ¿es alguna especie de trampa?".

"No hay trampa", se rió el otro hombre, y suspiró como si llevara la mayor responsabilidad. "Escucha, Harry... Está muy concurrido aquí, y Draco siente mucho temor todo el tiempo. Quiero que las cosas sean del modo que solían ser para Draco, y aunque sin duda esto significará mi integración con él, estoy perfectamente dispuesto a fusionarme y nunca ser visto de nuevo una vez que mi trabajo esté terminado. Hay un truco sin embargo, ya verás". Sonrió un poco como si escuchara algo en su cabeza, y un momento después aclaró su garganta y pasó una mano por su cabello. "Al principio, te elegimos, el mayor rival de Draco, para ser el único al que confiaríamos nuestros nombres porque nosotros nunca, nunca sospechamos que lo sacarías adelante. Hubo un acuerdo entre todas las partes, que cuando te dijéramos nuestros nombres, nuestra integración con Draco sería inmediata y permanente. Afortunadamente para Draco, eres muy amable y generoso, y afortunadamente para ti, estás ganando un montón de confianza en esta cabeza nuestra. Espero que recibas los nombres muy pronto".

Harry parpadeó y lo miró fijamente, su corazón agitándose. "¿Eso es todo? ¿Eso es todo lo que tengo que hacer?", preguntó, asombrado, y cuando el otro asintió, tomó una respiración profunda y asintió. "Yo... puedo hacer eso". Sonrió un poco y se sonrojó mientras el otro se inclinaba para plantar un muy suave beso en sus labios.

"Sé que puedes. Ahora, soy un poco diferente de los demás. Voy a quedarme hasta que la última personalidad se integre, y aunque es probable que sólo me veas una o dos veces más, voy a estar por ahí vigilando y haciendo que todo el mundo mantenga su parte del trato. Mi nombre es Ian, Harry, y es un gran placer conocerte". Sonrió un poco antes de reírse, y se aclaró la garganta un poco más. "Ah, parece que Draco está bastante indignado porque acabo de besarte. Pido disculpas, pero no estoy realmente arrepentido por eso. Y parece que las barreras de memoria están fallando... Draco puede ver algo de lo que está pasando aquí incluso si él no está. A pesar de lo que piensas, Harry, has logrado un verdadero progreso".

"Es... un placer conocerte, también, creo", Harry balbuceó, y no podía dejar de reír con la encantadora, participación de Ian. Cuando su risa se apagó, se estiró para tomar la mano de Ian, y se sonrojó un poco. "Gracias por decírmelo, pero... ¿puedo ver a Draco? Realmente, realmente me gus-". Sin dudarlo, Ian se congeló por un momento, y Harry se encontró a sí mismo mirando dentro de los familiares ojos. "Hola…".

Draco tragó con fuerza y extendió la mano para agarrar los hombros de Harry. "Él... él te dio un beso, el hijo de puta", gruñó, y antes de que Harry pudiera reaccionar, Draco se arrastró sobre su regazo y aplastó sus labios juntos. Su lengua salió y trazó la parte exterior de los labios de Harry antes de sumergirse en el interior, como si erradicara toda la evidencia de Ian de aquellos labios, y gimió en voz baja contra la boca de Harry mientras se besaban durante lo que pareció una eternidad.

Cuando los besos terminaron, Harry se dio cuenta de que estaba sobre su espalda, con Draco a horcajadas sobre él, y arrastró los dedos a través del cabello rubio de Draco. "¿Por qué te molesta tanto que él me haya besado?", preguntó en voz baja, y sonrió burlonamente mientras su mano se arrastraba hacia abajo para dejar una suave caricia en la mejilla de Draco. "No es como que estuviéramos saliendo ni nada... a menos que, tú sabes, si tú realmente quisieras hacerlo... bueno...".

"Está bien", susurró Draco, y sintió sus mejillas ruborizándose mientras miraba hacia abajo a Harry. "Si crees que quieres salir con alguien que está... bueno, loco". Chilló mientras Harry extendía su mano y asaltaba sus costados con sus dedos, y cayó al colchón riendo y retorciéndose e intentando alejarse. "¡Basta! Yo... ¡No puedo respirar!", se rió, y regresó la ofensiva.

Ron y Hermione se detuvieron fuera de la habitación de los chicos, al oír a los dos gritando y riendo en el interior, y Hermione suspiró mientras las orejas de Ron se volvían rosadas. "Ron", dijo en voz baja, y tomó su mano. "Él te lo dirá cuando esté listo, ¿de acuerdo? Draco no está reemplazándote, lo sabes, y tú y Harry siempre serán los mejores amigos. No puedes estar enojado por esto y-".

"¿No puedo?", gruñó Ron, y soltó su mano antes de subir las escaleras pisando fuerte hasta el dormitorio de los chicos. Hermione lo miró con ojos tristes, pero no hizo ningún movimiento para detenerlo.

**888**

N/T: Bueeeeeeno, lamento la tardanza pero realmente he estado algo (muy) ocupada. Agradezco todos sus comentarios y aunque no he podido responder cada uno de ellos, los aprecio mucho y me encantan.

¡Que tengan una excelente semana!

Gracias por tomarte unos minutos para leer.


	13. Chapter 13

**Autor: **_**Sakai Michiba (sakaim).**_

**N/T: **Este capítulo va con agradecimientos para **sacha guerra, KhrisTB, jessyriddle, Violet Stwy, blink-chan90, Alexiel Viely **y a todos los que se toman el tiempo para leer.

**888**

**Capítulo XII.**

Hermione observó a lo largo de los próximos días como Ron lucía constantemente más enojado ante el silencio de Harry. Ella seguía esperando que Harry trajera el tema durante la cena o que tirara de ellos hacia un lado, pero cada vez que parecía como si fuera a hacerlo, se sonrojaba y cambiaba de tema. Draco, notó, parecía estar contento con esto y mientras ella entendía el atractivo de ser amantes secretos, se sintió ligeramente traicionada. Harry era su mejor amigo, se suponía que debía confiar en ella. Sin embargo, cuando Ron decidió que había tenido suficiente, estaba segura de que esta situación sería manejada de una manera muy inadecuada.

Harry y Draco se sentaron tranquilamente a la mesa una mañana del miércoles, Draco luciendo particularmente cansado y Harry actuando ligeramente irritable, y estaban sentados a una buena distancia el uno del otro. Hermione sospechaba que no habían dormido bien la noche anterior y los saludó con una pequeña sonrisa y un "¡Buenos días, ustedes dos!". Ellos no compartieron su entusiasmo.

Ron no dijo ni una palabra, en su lugar simplemente llenó su boca con tocino y cuando Hermione le propinó un codazo, él se lo devolvió con rigidez y se negó a levantar la mirada. Sin embargo, vio que Harry y Draco estaban acercándose el uno al otro y cuando el brazo de Harry se movió para tocar la mano de Draco por debajo de la mesa, Ron dejó caer su tenedor ruidosamente y miró directamente a los ojos de Harry. "¿Por qué demonios nos estás guardando secretos?", gruñó moderadamente, pero los Gryffindor sentados cerca de ellos escucharon y volvieron sus cabezas para observarlos. "Nadie es ciego, Harry, todos vemos lo que está pasando, ¿así que por qué diablos no nos lo dijiste?". Su voz se elevaba a medida que hablaba hasta que toda la mesa de Gryffindor y parte de los de Ravenclaw estaban mirándolos.

Los ojos de Draco se abrieron un poco y cuidadosamente mantuvo su mirada alejada de Harry, sus labios se curvaron ligeramente en una desagradable sonrisa y se inclinó un poco hacia adelante. "¿Qué pasa, Comadreja? ¿Todo el mundo tiene que informarte antes de hacer nada? ¿No recibiste un aviso?", su voz estaba gruñendo y sus ojos se estrecharon antes de levantar la vista hacia su novio, cuyo rostro estaba de un rojo intenso por la furia, no por la vergüenza. "¿Qué secreto es el que está guardando de ti, exactamente? ¿No te dijo antes de usar el baño esta mañana o-".

"¡Cierra el pico, Malfoy!", espetó Ron, golpeando su palma contra la mesa y entornando sus ojos de nuevo hacia Harry. "¿Crees que no sabemos lo que está pasando entre ustedes? ¡Pensé que no íbamos a guardar secretos nunca más, maldita sea!". A estas alturas, parecía como si todo el Gran Comedor, incluyendo a los de Slytherin riéndose disimuladamente, los mirara y mientras los maestros continuaron comiendo su desayuno, era obvio que se estaban esforzando para no levantar la vista.

Seamus eligió este momento para meter su cuchara, tocando el hombro de Ron y sacudiendo su cabeza. "Es difícilmente un secreto, amigo. ¿Por qué debería Harry tener que decirte cuando es tan malditamente obvio?", su voz era baja, como si temiera que alguien más escuchara y se echó hacia atrás cuando Ron hizo un gesto violento en su dirección. "No tienes que ser tan quisquilloso sobre el tema, demonios. ¡Yo tampoco quisiera decírtelo!".

Esto fue difícilmente de ayuda. Harry estaba temblando ligeramente, con sus mejillas ardiendo mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante y entrelazaba sus dedos sobre la mesa. "¿Quieres saber por qué? ¡Porque sabía que ibas a actuar como un maldito idiota como siempre lo haces!", exclamó y alargó la mano para tomar a Draco por la cintura y arrastrarlo cerca. "Lo que elija hacer es asunto mío, ¿entiendes? ¡Tengo suficiente en mi plato ahora mismo, sin ti enloqueciendo sobre mí por todo lo que hago, así que o vas a tener que superarlo o vas a dejarme malditamente solo! ¡Te guste o no, él y yo vamos a... vamos a seguir así!", no importando su falta de elocuencia; esta declaración pareció complacer a Draco, quien asintió con la cabeza firmemente y desafiante se inclinó hasta rozar sus labios sobre la mejilla de Harry.

Este simple acto arrojó a Ron dentro del enojo y se puso de pie abruptamente, olvidando que la banca estaba detrás de él y tropezó con ella mientras trataba de dar un paso hacia atrás. Harry y Draco observaron mientras él caía sobre su trasero delante de todos, y Harry cerró sus ojos al oír las risitas de sus compañeros de escuela evolucionando hasta estridentes carcajadas. Las orejas de Ron se colorearon y se levantó, temblando, antes de salir corriendo del Gran Comedor ante la humillación total. Hermione sintió que se ruborizaba también y suspiró suavemente hacia la pareja frente a ella, que se había separado y no estaban mirándose deliberadamente el uno al otro, antes de que ella se pusiera de pie. "Bueno, si TÚ no vas a ir a por él, Harry, yo lo haré", resopló en un tono decepcionado, recogiendo su bolso y corriendo tras su avergonzado novio.

**888**

Harry decidió que debía tomar la mañana libre de clases para lamentarse y cuando Draco salió de la ducha, se encontró con su novio acostado miserablemente sobre la cama. "Hey", susurró, sentándose a su lado y enroscando sus dedos a través del espeso cabello negro, mientras que vestía nada más que una túnica. "Ánimo. Él se lo merecía, ya sabes, y gracias a él, todos en la maldita escuela saben lo nuestro". Draco suspiró y pasó sus dedos por su cabello mojado, negando con la cabeza antes de acostarse al lado de Harry, su túnica peligrosamente cerca de caerse. "Ven aquí".

Harry observó los ojos de su novio por un momento antes de acercarse más, su cabeza asentándose cómodamente sobre la almohada mientras su mano se extendía para ajustar la túnica sobre el pecho de Draco. Dedos pálidos atraparon su muñeca y tragó silenciosamente mientras Draco deslizaba su mano dentro de la túnica, llevando los dedos de Harry a tener contacto con su fría y húmeda piel. Hubo un momento de silencio antes de que Harry se inclinara para besarlo profundamente en los labios y su mano se deslizara más allá de la túnica para acariciar la espalda desnuda. Sus dedos se deslizaron sobre la parte baja de la espalda de Draco y ambos se estremecieron, la túnica se empezó a abrir y mientras la palma de Harry se movía hacia abajo para acunar el trasero de Draco, su lengua se deslizaba dentro de su boca, Draco sintió la ligadura de su túnica caer suelta y se presionó contra el otro con un gemido. "Puedes quitarla si quieres", susurró entre besos.

Harry no necesitó que se lo dijera de nuevo e inmediatamente tiró de la túnica hacia abajo alrededor de la cintura de Draco, con sus manos explorando la piel recién descubierta en el pecho y el estómago del rubio. Cuando sus dedos llegaron a la túnica de nuevo, abrió sus ojos y miró a los ojos del otro no encontrando ningún indicio de temor y lo aprovechó para empujarla fuera completamente. Draco estaba tumbado gloriosamente allí con él, la luz de la ventana capturándolo sólo así y los ojos de Harry devoraron la visión de su total desnudez, sus caderas y muslos lisos y la carne tensa y estirada sobre su más bien prominente erección. Su corazón latía con fuerza en su caja torácica mientras se atrevía a acariciar con su palma lugares más íntimos de Draco, y miró a sus ojos para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien. Fue saludado con la visión de los ojos de Draco cerrándose y echando su cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás, y legítimamente tomó esto como una señal para seguir adelante.

Sintió las manos de Draco sobre sus pantalones, sintió el botón y la cremallera siendo abiertos rápidamente y se estremeció cuando sus pantalones lo apretaron tanto que pudo sentir el dobladillo cortando por sus caderas. Su otra mano se movió hacia abajo para acariciar la sedosa piel de la erección de Draco y lo acarició con toda la habilidad de un muchacho virgen de diecisiete años, pero Draco no pareció notarlo ni tampoco preocuparse por su falta de destreza cuando arqueó sus caderas contra esas bienvenidas manos. Su propia mano se deslizó por el dobladillo de los pantalones de Harry y los empujó hacia abajo sobre sus caderas, apoderándose de ellos con un feroz jalón mientras se inclinaba para devorar el cuello de Harry. Sus dedos acariciaron parte de las nalgas de Harry y deslizó su palma sobre cada una de ellas individualmente antes de apretarlas juntas y reír en voz baja contra el hueco de la garganta de Harry. "¿Sobre qué te estás riendo?", jadeó Harry, con ojos vidriosos mientras miraba dentro de los de Draco. Escudriñó esa expresión por un momento antes de darse cuenta de que no era Draco en absoluto y sus manos salieron volando fuera de ese pálido cuerpo como si quemara. "¿Quién diablos eres?". No reconocía a esta personalidad en absoluto, y mientras el otro se sentaba y arrogantemente apartaba un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja con una sonrisa, Harry supo que no le agradaba.

"Eres tan fácilmente... bueno, fácil", susurró desagradablemente el hombre y extendió la mano para pasar sus dedos muy ligeramente a través del bulto en los pantalones de Harry antes de apoderarse de él con un fuerte agarre. Los ojos de Harry se agrandaron y gritó de dolor en estado de shock, reprimiendo la urgencia de alejarse porque tenía el presentimiento de que el otro no estaría muy interesado en dejarlo ir. "Cálmate, pequeño Potter. Ahora que tengo tu atención, escúchame. Si vuelves a tocar nuestro cuerpo una vez más, alguna vez, entonces te mataré. Después de todo, tengo que tener práctica para cuando asuma el control, ¿no lo crees?".

Lágrimas corrían por el rostro de Harry mientras que los agonizantes dedos estaban agarrando sin piedad su más delicado órgano y daba un duro tirón que Harry pensaba sería su final. "¡De-deja a Draco en paz! Sal de su-", el otro lo interrumpió de repente liberando su entrepierna y derribándolo de espaldas en la cama, con las manos apretando alrededor de su garganta. Harry no podía respirar, difícilmente podía ver como el otro bloqueaba su vía aérea y rebotaba fuertemente sobre su pecho.

"No dudaré, Potter". Lo siguiente que Harry supo es que fue liberado y el dolor lo inundó de nuevo. Atragantándose y sacudiéndose, rodó sobre su costado y jadeó por aire, sintiendo el cuerpo a su lado dar un respingo, y luego, "Harry, mierda, ¿estás bien?", era la voz de Draco, y Harry sintió lágrimas subiendo hasta sus ojos. Las manos de Draco se posaron sobre su brazo, pero Harry se apartó de su toque y sacudió su cabeza.

"No", dijo con voz áspera y sacudiendo la cabeza. "Nosotros... Nosotros no podemos tocarnos. Draco, yo-".

"Al diablo con eso", gruñó Draco y se apoderó de los hombros de Harry, mirando en sus ojos y moviendo su cabeza. "No acepto amenazas, Harry, y tú tampoco deberías. Estoy contigo, quiero estar contigo, y nadie, ni siquiera YO, nos va a separar".

**888**

Harry se despertó antes que Draco la mañana siguiente, y se deslizó tranquilamente fuera de la cama y salió de la habitación. Cuando llegó al dormitorio de los chicos, se trasladó al interior para encontrar que todo el mundo estaba despierto y preparándose para el día, todos saludaron a Harry salvo por Ron, quien se negaba a siquiera mirarlo. "Ron, he venido a decirte que lo siento", suspiró, y cuando Ron continuó evitándolo, rodó sus ojos. "Estoy teniendo un momento difícil ahora, ya sabes. Así que por favor, trata de calmarte sobre esto y sé mi amigo otra vez". Silencio. Harry suspiró y miró hacia Neville, quien se encogió de hombros y meneó su cabeza. "Bien". Reunió su orgullo y abandonó el dormitorio de nuevo, incapaz de reunir suficiente energía para que le importara un carajo.

**888**

N/T: ¡Que tengan una excelente semana!

Gracias por tomarte unos minutos para leer.


	14. Chapter 14

**Autor: **_**Sakai Michiba (sakaim).**_

**N/T: **Este capítulo va con agradecimientos para **KhrisTB, jessyriddle, Violet Stwy **y a todos los que se toman el tiempo para leer.

**888**

**Capítulo XIII.**

A medida que Hogwarts se hundía más profundamente en el otoño, Harry se encontró desesperado por empezar a obtener los nombres de las personalidades de Draco, pero contrariamente a la afirmación de Ian, no había recibido ninguno. Parecía que los interruptores de las personalidades de Draco se estaban intensificando y con frecuencia él ni siquiera mostraba ningún cambio externo cuando ellos cambiaban. Harry recordó vívidamente una tarde cuando había sido lo suficientemente valiente mientras estaban besuqueándose para deslizar sus dedos en el borde de los pantalones de Draco y en el momento en que se zambulleron dentro de sus calzoncillos, Harry se encontró mirando fijamente dentro de los ojos del niño, quien, suficientemente perturbado, gimió y mordió su labio inferior. Esa había sido la primera vez que Harry había realmente tocado así a Draco y, después de reflexionar furiosamente en la ducha fría, probablemente sería la última vez que sucediera hasta que Draco estuviera curado.

Draco se estaba poniendo más y más molesto con el tiempo en relación con su situación, y por la mañana iban a realizar un viaje privado hasta Hogsmeade con permiso de Dumbledore, Draco había pasado la mañana entera en la cama, con una expresión absolutamente muerta oscureciendo sus ojos. "¿Por qué no he mejorado todavía?", preguntó en un susurro cuando Harry se arrodilló en el suelo, junto a él, y se encontró con la mirada de su novio. "¿Por qué, maldita sea?", lucía completamente afligido en ese momento y arrugó su rostro para detener la avalancha de lágrimas cuando Harry bajó su cabeza. Una temblorosa mano de Draco se acercó y agarró la túnica de Harry, y le acercó más para poder llevar sus dedos hacia arriba y recorrerla sobre la infame cicatriz grabada en la piel de Harry. "Yo- pensamos que podrías arreglar... todo".

Harry se detuvo, la última palabra de Draco no fue dicha por _Draco_ en absoluto, y miró una vez más dentro de los ojos del niño. "Ah, hola...", dijo Harry ásperamente, sin querer parecer visiblemente molesto en frente de este niño y se estiró para tomar su mano. "¿Supongo que sabes a dónde te voy a llevar hoy?", trató de estar alegre, como siempre, con el niño, ya que él nunca había tenido a un adulto alegre en su vida. Los ojos grises del niño se iluminaron y Harry no estaba preparado para el momento en que el chico se lanzó fuera de la cama y lo derribó sobre la alfombra de felpa.

"Hogsmeeeeade", gritó el pseudo-Draco emocionado y saltó fuera de Harry para rebotar sobre las puntas de sus pies con absoluta alegría. "¡Vámonos, vámonos ya!".

Harry rió, sin poder evitar animarse genuinamente ante la emoción del niño y eligió un bonito conjunto de túnicas para Draco. Estaba acostumbrado a ayudar al niño a vestirse, y ni siquiera parpadeó al tenerlo completamente desnudo cerca de él para ponerse las túnicas e incluso peinó su cabello. "Perfecto", dijo y ofreció su mano al cuerpo poseído de su novio.

Por una vez, le hubiera gustado tener una relación normal. Deseaba que fuera la mano del verdadero Draco la que estaba tomando, para que pudiera jalarlo cerca de él y decirle que Hogsmeade podía irse a la mierda, empujarlo de vuelta sobre la cama y quitarle esas túnicas otra vez y tocarlo, realmente tocarlo, sin ser interrumpido por niños sexualmente abusados. "¿Puedo hablar con Draco?", preguntó en voz baja, curioso de saber si realmente podría vivir esa fantasía, pero el niño negó con su cabeza.

"¡No! ¡Dwaco quiere hablar contigo, pero yo quiero jugar en Hogsmeade y él no podrá salir hasta entonces!".

Harry tomó un aliento enojado y apretó su agarre sobre la mano de Draco suavemente antes de arrastrarlo fuera de sus habitaciones y conducirlo a través de los pasillos del castillo hacia el vestíbulo de la entrada. Sabía que el niño era consciente de su enojo, pero a él no parecía importarle ya que saltaba al lado de Harry, cantando para sí una melodía inventada. Harry lo miró por un momento, y entonces, "¿Cuál es tu nombre?".

El chico se congeló y miró a Harry, sus ojos muy abiertos y lució claramente incómodo durante unos momentos antes de sacudir su cabeza. "No puedo decirlo", dijo, su voz casi sonó como la de Draco por esa fracción de segundo, y sacó su mano de la de Harry. "Así... así no es cómo funciona".

"Bueno, ¿por qué no?", exigió Harry, cada vez más furioso, y los ojos del niño de repente se llenaron de lágrimas y corrió por delante de él. "¡Vuelve aquí, maldita sea!", Harry estaba tan frustrado que lo persiguió, tomándolo por los hombros desde atrás sólo para moverlo y darle la vuelta, cuando él se giró de repente y le dio a Harry una mirada inexpresiva, luciendo confuso. Harry reconoció esa mirada, esa mirada de vacío, de tranquila rendición y el Gryffindor quiso gritar. En cambio, dejó escapar un profundo y furioso suspiro, y caminó por delante del paranoico, esquizofrénico, callado y lleno de pánico Draco. Las puertas del vestíbulo de la entrada se abrieron para despedirlos y Harry se dirigió firmemente hacia los carruajes sin darse cuenta de que Draco se detuvo en seco a tres metros de distancia de ellos.

Cuando abrió el carruaje y se dio la vuelta, vio al silencioso Draco congelado en terror con todo el color desapareciendo de su rostro y rápidamente corrió hacia él. "Hey, vamos. ¿Qué está- oh". Siguió la mirada fija y petrificada de Draco hasta la silueta del thestral en el carruaje, y deslizó su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Draco. "Es un thestral", dijo en voz baja y llevó a Draco cerca del esquelético caballo alado, sintiendo al chico encogerse y hacer una mueca contra él. "Está bien... Es inofensivo. Son invisibles para cualquier persona que... alguien que no haya visto la muerte. No va a hacerte daño".

"Thestral", susurró la personalidad y Harry dio un respingo al oírlo hablar algo que no fuera un grito horrorizado. Harry bajó su mano libre y se apoderó de una temblorosa de Draco, y la llevó hasta presionar aquellos dedos de apariencia delicada contra el pelo tieso de la melena del thestral. El caballo exhaló y pateó el suelo pero por lo demás no los reconoció, y el tembloroso Draco se giró para mirar a Harry con un destello de una nueva emoción en sus asombrados ojos. "Harry... ¡Harry!", exclamó en un suspiro y tomó la mano de Harry para colocarlo en las crines del caballo y Harry sonrió en toda regla. No pudo evitarlo; esto era la única señal de progreso en siglos.

Cuando Draco terminó de tocar al thestral, Harry lo condujo dentro del carruaje, encontrándose decepcionado de que esta, la primera personalidad que había conocido, se hubiera quedado en silencio de nuevo. El carruaje se puso en marcha y Harry se relajó en el asiento trasero, cerrando sus ojos.

Sintió a Draco moverse a su lado, pero no estaba preparado para el momento en que el silencioso personaje se subió a su regazo, frente a él, y abrió sus ojos para mirarlo, la conmoción escrita por toda su cara. "¿Qué estás...", se calló cuando el otro se inclinó y tocó su mejilla con la de Harry y aclaró su garganta un poco antes de que sus brazos se acercaran a rodear el cuerpo de Draco. "Hola", susurró en el oído del otro y cerró sus ojos de nuevo mientras Draco respiraba contra su piel.

"Ho-hola...", la voz era ligeramente ronca y más profunda de lo que normalmente era la de Draco, y Harry sabía que iba a estar hablando y recibiendo respuestas de esta personalidad por primera vez. Queriendo alentar a este Draco, Harry le dio un apretón más gentil y lo besó justo debajo de su oreja, sintiéndolo temblar. "Eso... eso se siente bien". Parecía renuente a admitir tal cosa y Harry lo hizo una vez más antes de llevar una cálida mano hasta la parte posterior acunando el pálido cuello del chico. "¿Puedes… ver thestrals, también?".

Harry asintió ligeramente y movió su rostro para mirar a esta personalidad a los ojos, sujetándolo de forma segura sobre su regazo mientras el carruaje rebotaba y se balanceaba en el camino empedrado hasta Hogsmeade. "Puedo... vi morir a Cedric en cuarto año. Fu-fuiste tú, ¿no es así? ¿Quién apareció cuando su madre...".

El chico asintió de repente, no queriendo que Harry siguiera adelante. "Sí, pero yo... no estaba realmente separado, hasta que... hasta que cosas malas comenzaron a sucederle a Draco. Yo...". Parecía que le era difícil el hablar y Harry le instó a continuar con otro beso en un punto blando bajo su oreja. "Puedo soportar cuando él no puede... Cuando nadie más puede hacerlo…".

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron mucho y atrajo la frente del otro a la suya. El carruaje se detuvo, pero él no se movió, en su lugar miró a los ojos del otro. "Estás cansado de hacer frente, ¿verdad?", Harry respiró y presionó su palma en el pecho de Draco, sobre su corazón, mientras el otro asentía, con lágrimas en sus ojos. "No entiendes a tantas voces... Oyes a todos los demás... Eres el único que oye-".

"Sí, sí", jadeó la personalidad, las lágrimas desbordándose y dio un áspero sollozo cuando Harry besó su labio inferior. "Lo escucho, escucho a todo el mundo, yo... estoy tan cansado... yo-".

Harry lo besó, esta vez de lleno en los labios y lo sintió derretirse contra su pecho, sus manos temblaban mientras se aferraban a los hombros de Harry y le permitió romper el beso para enterrar su rostro contra su hombro. "No tienes que soportarlo más", afirmó Harry en un tono más suave y acarició su espalda. "Sabes que puedes volver a ser el mismo... Tú puedes, ya sabes". Harry estaba rogando por un nombre, suplicando con todo lo que tenía, así que cuando el otro retrocedió y miró desesperadamente dentro de sus ojos diciendo con el más suave susurro, '_Abraxas_', el cuerpo en los brazos de Harry se desplomó pesadamente y de repente, Harry pensó que iba a llorar.

"Abraxas, Abraxas", susurró Harry y se balanceó con la figura de Draco, sintiendo a su cuerpo dar extraños espasmos. "Suéltate, suéltate, Abraxas...", las manos de Draco se levantaron de repente para encontrarse con los antebrazos de Harry y cuando los ojos de plata se encontraron con unos verdes, Harry supo que estaba mirando los ojos del verdadero Draco de nuevo. "Draco, tú-".

"Puedo escuchar a todos", se atragantó Draco y agarró los hombros de Harry fuertemente, sus ojos ilegibles mientras se acomodaba cerca de su novio. "Puedo escuchar... todo. Harry, yo...", parecía que no podría contenerse por más tiempo mientras se presionaba contra Harry y aplastaba sus labios juntos en un beso mordaz y húmedo, sus manos rasgando su túnica y los ojos de Harry se agrandaron cuando se encontró con su pecho desnudo presionando contra el de Draco tan repentinamente como si él hubiera lanzado un hechizo para hacer que sucediera. Podía sentir el corazón de Draco golpeando contra su pecho y juntos se miraron dentro de los ojos del otro durante lo que parecieron siglos.

"Esto… va a salir bien", dijo finalmente Harry con algo de incredulidad, como si nunca lo hubiera realmente creído. Honestamente no lo hizo, se sentía como si el progreso nunca se hubiera hecho y fue evidente que ese pensamiento nunca había cruzado la mente de Draco, tampoco. En ese momento, todo era tan real, todo tan posible y Harry lo sabía.

Valía la pena.

**888**

Pasaron el día juntos mirando escaparates, pensando en la Navidad y en lo que iban a recibir el uno del otro, y después de reponer sus existencias de dulces regresaron a Hogwarts con enormes sonrisas en sus rostros. Harry determinó que este día sólo podría conseguir ser mejor, así que cuando irrumpió en el Gran Comedor para la cena, Harry se sentó inmediatamente en frente de Ron y colocó una rana de chocolate sobre la mesa. "Te extraño", aseguró de manera casual y se inclinó hacia adelante con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. "Mandemos todo a la mierda. Así que por favor... perdóname por ser tan idiota, ¿de acuerdo?".

Ron lo miró como si le hubiera crecido una cabeza nueva y no pudo hacer nada sino asentir, y antes de darse cuenta, estaba comiéndose su rana de chocolate, tenía una nueva tarjeta para su colección y tenía a su mejor amigo de vuelta.

Hermione no pudo contener su sonrisa y miró hacia Draco con asombro. Se veía tan... tan feliz sentado con Harry, su cabello ligeramente alborotado por el viento y supo entonces por qué le gustaba a Harry. Era muy atractivo, cada día crecía luciendo más agradable... Draco era perfecto para Harry.

**888**

N/T: ¡Que tengan una excelente semana!

Gracias por tomarte unos minutos para leer.


	15. Chapter 15

**Autor: **_**Sakai Michiba (sakaim).**_

**N/T: **Este capítulo va con agradecimientos para **KhrisTB, jessyriddle, sacha guerra, Violet Stwy **y a todos los que se toman el tiempo para leer.

**888**

**Capítulo XIV.**

Durante las siguientes semanas, Harry estuvo inmensamente complacido por recibir dos nombres más de las personalidades de Draco: una, Elladora, era una mujer sumamente enojada que no permitió que Harry se le acercara durante los tres días enteros que tuvo el completo control del cuerpo de Draco. "Eres un inmundo traidor a la sangre", siseó hacia él, y arremetió contra Harry con feroces puñetazos, "¡Y tu madre era una asquerosa sangre sucia! ¡No te mereces nada mejor que una larga y dolorosa muerte!", Harry le sacó su nombre, cuando la abofeteó con fuerza en la cara y la arrastró por su cabello a través de la habitación cuando ella trató de taclearlo. "¡Elladora!", había gritado, "¡Elladora, maldita sea!", y cuando el cuerpo de Draco se desplomó sobre el de Harry estrepitosamente, Harry se dejó caer de rodillas y ayudó a su amante a sentarse, sólo para descubrir que estaba contemplando a otra de las personalidades de Draco en lugar de a su novio.

"Se deshizo de mi hermana", susurró ella, y se estiró hasta acunar la mejilla de Harry con una temblorosa mano. "Es un buen hombre, señor Potter. Me hubiera gustado haberlo conocido por más tiempo...", se inclinó y presionó un suave beso en su mejilla, con lo que Harry se encontró sintiéndose inexplicable y ligeramente culpable. La palabra "Isla" fue respirada contra su piel, y Harry se estremeció ligeramente antes de alejarse de ella para encontrar a Draco, sacudiéndose y luciendo alterado, descansando entre sus brazos.

"Son... Son todas mis... No pensé que...", balbuceó Draco ininteligiblemente antes de acurrucarse contra Harry y rápidamente caer inconsciente.

Los ojos de Harry se ampliaron ligeramente, y levantó la esbelta figura del cuerpo de su novio entre sus brazos. Necesitaban ver a Madam Pomfrey, decidió, al igual que a Dumbledore. Con tres personalidades ya marchadas, pensó que a Draco podría gustarle hablar con el Director y, si fuera posible, con el detestable profesor de Pociones.

Poppy saludó hacia los chicos con una triste sonrisa, y le ayudó a Harry a descansar el cuerpo de Draco sobre la cama de hospital más cercana. "Tres personalidades se han ido", dijo Harry con una sonrisa, y sonrió abiertamente mientras la enfermera lo palmeaba en la espalda. "Isla, Elladora y Abraxas eran sus nombres. Sin embargo, no sé cuántos quedan...".

"Isla, Elladora y Abraxas, Potter, tu propia casa les perteneció y ¿no conoces esos nombres? Eres más denso de lo que pensé". La voz condescendiente desde la puerta le pertenecía a Severus Snape, que había visto a Harry llevar a su ahijado a la enfermería y los siguió adentro. "¿Sabes quiénes son, verdad, Potter?", cruzó sus brazos y se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta mientras Pomfrey hacía un chequeo básico sobre el inconsciente Draco, y Harry lo fulminaba con la mirada.

"No tengo idea, la verdad. ¿Por qué no me ilumina?", preguntó con un poco de desprecio, y dio un paso defensivo hacia atrás cuando Snape se apartó de la superficie plana de la pared. "No es como si la visitara a menudo ni nada... No he estado allí desde el quinto año". Harry no tenía idea de por qué repentinamente estaba a la defensiva, pero lo olvidó cuando Snape sacó un trozo de pergamino y una pluma prestada de Pomfrey. Hubo unos momentos de garabatos, y Harry parpadeó cuando Severus de repente empujó el papel hacia él.

Era un árbol genealógico. Que comenzaba a partir del nombre de Draco en donde seguían los nombres de Lucius y Narcissa, conectados a nombres familiares como Bellatrix Lestrange. Mientras los ojos de Harry se arrastraban por el árbol, parpadeó cuando se cruzó con los tres nombres de las personalidades que se habían asimilado con Draco, y levantó su mirada hacia Severus. "Er... ¿Qué significa esto?", preguntó, una línea fruncida apareciendo entre sus cejas.

"Podría significar muchas cosas, señor Potter, pero creo que podemos estar bastante seguros de que no fue, tal vez, un mal diagnóstico. Eso, o nosotros mismos tenemos un infierno de coincidencias". Severus hizo una larga pausa en ese momento, mientras pensaba tranquilamente para sí mismo y cuando una idea le llegó, no dijo ni una palabra más antes de girar sobre sus talones y abandonar la enfermería.

Harry contuvo el impulso de sacar su lengua hacia la espalda del profesor, y en su lugar se volvió de nuevo hacia Draco, quien estaba roncando muy suavemente. "Parece como si hubiera estado mal durante algunos días", afirmó Madam Pomfrey, y Harry asintió. Draco no había dormido nada durante los tres días en que Elladora tuvo el control de su cuerpo, por lo que Harry se imaginó que estaba del todo agotado. Se alejó los tres pasos entre él y la cama de Draco, para sentarse sobre la silla colocada junto a la cama y sonrió para sí mismo mientras extendía su mano para empujar unos cuantos mechones sueltos de su cabello lejos de la frente sudorosa de Draco. "Harry, tú y el señor Malfoy... normalmente no me inmiscuyo en los asuntos estudiantiles, pero debo decir que estoy sorprendida...".

Harry sintió que se ruborizaba, ninguno de los otros adultos en la escuela había realmente cuestionado lo suyo, aunque, vio la indagación ardiendo en los ojos de Snape, y se encogió ligeramente de hombros. "Me imagino que es... natural. Hemos estado en estrecho contacto por un largo tiempo actualmente, y él me necesita. Creo que, después de un tiempo, me imagino que de alguna forma lo necesito, también", admitió tímidamente, y se congratuló porque la enfermera no hizo una mueca o negó con su cabeza. En cambio, ella descansó su mano sobre el hombro de Harry y le dio un apretón.

"Bueno, está bien, Harry", dijo ella con una sonrisa, y luego Harry captó el ligero rubor que se formó en sus mejillas, y masticó nerviosamente la esquina de su boca cuando ella se movió rápidamente a un archivero y regresó sosteniendo un panfleto. Harry tuvo la clara sensación de que no quería tener nada que ver con ello, pero entonces _eso_ estaba en sus manos, y él quería morirse. "Sexo seguro, señor Potter, es la clave para cualquier relación exitosa. Pueden pensar que porque ambos son hombres los riesgos son menores, pero sería incorrecto asumirlo-".

"Voy a leerlo, gracias", susurró Harry, mortificado, y lo dobló antes de empujarlo en el bolsillo interior de su túnica. Sería cierto que lo tiraría después, aunque sólo fuera por el hecho de que Draco o, peor aún, Ron lo encontrara si no lo hacía. Se encontró completamente incapaz de mirar a la enfermera a los ojos nunca más, y lo compensó recorriendo sus fríos dedos sobre la suave pendiente de la pálida mejilla de Draco. "¿Puedo llevarlo de regreso? Sólo quería que usted le echara un vistazo... probablemente podría utilizar algunas pociones para dormir, sin embargo, si usted pudiera darnos alguna".

Madam Pomfrey frunció el ceño y sacudió su cabeza. "Las pociones para dormir pueden ser adictivas, Harry, así que me temo que tendrá que dormir naturalmente por un tiempo. El sueño natural es mejor para él de todos modos, así que ¿por qué no te lo llevas de vuelta a su habitación y luego vas a cenar con el señor Weasley? Todos hemos notado que has estado descuidando a tus amigos un poco, Harry, y eso es poco sano...", Ronald Weasley había estado yendo a verla varias veces en ese mes, preguntando acerca de cómo lo estaba haciendo Draco, y ella sabía que era sólo porque él quería noticias acerca de Harry. Ella se sintió mal por él, y le prometió que en cada ocasión enviaría a Harry en su dirección la próxima vez que lo viera.

Harry bajó la vista por un momento y luego asintió. "Buena idea. ¿Podría dejarlo aquí, así no tengo que llevarlo todo el camino hasta allá y entonces tendría que volver a bajar?", preguntó, y cuando ella asintió y le indicó que se fuera, sonrió y corrió las cortinas alrededor de la cama de Draco para darle privacidad.

**888**

"Harry, ¡hola!", lo llamó Hermione cuando entró en el Gran Comedor, y se movió para que hubiera espacio entre ella y Ron, quien estaba mirando silenciosamente a Harry con una leve expresión de sorpresa. Harry se veía delgado, y sospechaba que era porque se perdió tantas comidas cuidando de Draco. Todo el mundo lo escuchó a él y a Draco peleando durante los pasados días, y cuando Harry se dejó caer entre él y Hermione, pasó un brazo alrededor del hombro de su mejor amigo y le sonrió.

"Hola, Ron", dijo Harry tranquilamente y le lanzó una sonrisa cansada antes de empezar a jalar todo lo que veía desde el mitad de la mesa hacia él. "Dios mío, comida...", estaba famélico, y el pavo que empujaba dentro de su boca sabía como a nada que hubiera comido. "Draco ha mostrando un progreso real... ¡me deshice de dos personalidades esta mañana! Es un trabajo duro, déjenme decirles...", estaba muy emocionado y se notaba, y Ron apretó sus hombros con su brazo.

"¡Eso es fantástico, Harry!", exclamó Hermione, y le sirvió un vaso de jugo de calabaza antes de fijar un mechón de su cabello. "Y aquí estamos. Por lo tanto, nos estábamos preguntando, Harry, ¿cuáles son sus planes para Navidad? ¿Quieren venir a la Madriguera con nosotros?", no tenía sentido andarse por las ramas, y sabía que Ron nunca tendría el coraje para preguntar. Harry asintió y le sonrió con su boca llena de puré de patatas, y ella se rió, tomando su brazo. "Maravilloso. ¡Molly estará tan feliz! Me ha estado molestando para invitarte a ti y a Draco durante tres semanas. No había pensado que alguna vez la vería tan emocionada por llegar a conocer personalmente a un Malfoy, pero parece muy entusiasmada de que lo estés ayudando".

Harry hizo una pausa y miró a Ron, quien tenía una muy extraña mirada en su pecoso rostro, y aclaró su garganta. "Er, ella sabe acerca de mí y-".

"Definitivamente no", intervino Ron, las puntas de sus orejas tornándose de rosa, y Harry encontró la imagen tan divertida que justo estalló en carcajadas y soltó un profundo y feliz suspiro. Había echado de menos a sus amigos incluso más de lo que sabía. "¿Qué es tan gracioso?", Ron parecía un poco ofendido, por lo que Harry le dio un amistoso puñetazo en el brazo.

"Puedes quitar esa mirada de tu cara, Ron. Parece que piensas que todo lo que hago es follarlo... Apenas y nos hemos besado, de verdad. Estoy paranoico acerca de besarlo, porque cada vez que lo hago, parece que se convierte en otra persona. Es muy...", se interrumpió y sacudió su cabeza, la sonrisa derritiéndose justo sobre su rostro. "Estoy muy frustrado a veces, y sé que él también lo está. Es difícil, dormir justo a su lado y apenas picotear su mejilla con un beso de buenas noches porque de otra manera no confío en mí mismo...".

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron un poco, y descubrió que sus mejillas estaban ardiendo con un brillante color rojo. "No sabía que dormían en la misma cama", afirmó, su voz un poco más alta de lo normal, y le lanzó a Ron una mirada. "No sé si Molly lo permitirá. Además-".

"¡Estarán compartiendo la habitación conmigo!", exclamó Ron, poniendo cara de disgusto. "No vayas a manosearte con Malfoy conmigo en la habitación. Prométeme que...", el simple pensamiento de Harry incluso besando a Malfoy hacía que Ron deseara lanzarse desde muy alto, pero el hecho de que posiblemente él podría estar en la habitación cuando ocurriera... era simplemente intolerable. Cuando Harry estalló riendo otra vez, Ron resopló indignado y se giró elevando su nariz un poco.

"No te preocupes", se rió Harry, bastante incapaz de contenerse. "Creo que Draco va a estar tan desconcertado por permanecer en la Madriguera que probablemente no será capaz de encontrar la energía para besarme por todas la vacaciones de Navidad. Y si lo hace... estrictamente por encima de la cintura, Ron. ¡Por mi honor!", Harry pensó que Ron vomitaría, y resopló sobre su pudín de frutos secos antes de lanzarle a Hermione una mirada malvada. Ella se rió y se estiró sobre Harry para darle una palmadita al brazo de Ron.

**888**

Harry no había tenido unas buenas carcajadas en mucho tiempo, y fue muy terapéutico. Casi deseó poder olvidar que tenía que recoger a Draco en el camino de regreso a la Torre de Gryffindor, pero cuando sus amigos le ayudaron a llevar el peso muerto del chico por las escaleras, no se sintió tan terrible. Ron y Hermione siempre hacían que las cosas mejoraran. Cuando Draco estuvo en la cama, Harry ni siquiera lo pensó dos veces antes de inclinarse hacia abajo para besar su cálida frente y cuando se levantó de nuevo, atrapó a Hermione sonriéndole. "¿Qué?".

"Nada", susurró ella, y extendió su mano y agarró la de Harry. "Estoy feliz por ti, Harry. Debo admitir que nunca pensé que te vería hacerle eso a Malfoy, pero es agradable verte dedicado a algo tan completamente. Cuando Ron y yo nos juntamos, sé que de un modo te alejamos un poco". Ron se ruborizó ligeramente y repentinamente encontró a sus pies inmensamente interesantes. "Estamos felices por ti. Los dos, incluso si Ron es un poco imbécil".

"Hey", exclamó Ron, haciéndole ligeras cosquillas antes de hacer señas hacia Harry. "Vámonos... Vamos a trabajar en ese ensayo de Pociones. Malfoy puede copiarlo de uno de nosotros". Juntos, los tres se dirigieron a la sala común, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Harry estaba contento y en absoluto preocupado porque su novio dormitara unas cuantas puertas más allá.

**888**

N/T: ¡Que tengan una excelente semana!

Gracias por tomarte unos minutos para leer.


	16. Chapter 16

**Autor: **_**Sakai Michiba (sakaim).**_

**N/T: **Este capítulo va con agradecimientos para **KhrisTB, jessyriddle, meyamoadriytu, Lunatica Dark, Violet Stwy, kotte **y a todos los que se toman el tiempo para leer.

**888**

**Capítulo XV.**

Draco estuvo muy tranquilo durante los siguientes días, y Harry descubrió que no se sentía herido por ello en absoluto. Entendió que Draco estaba tratando de averiguar algo de importancia para él y Harry, posiblemente, no podría ayudar. Por lo tanto, Harry le dio el espacio que necesitaba. Ron y Hermione estaban contentos de tener a Harry saliendo con ellos, y el hecho de que Harry quisiera ir al entrenamiento de Quidditch del jueves por la tarde pareció hacerle la semana completa a Ron. Juntos, vestidos con sus túnicas de Quidditch, colgaron sus escobas por encima de sus hombros antes de dirigirse al terreno de juego.

El equipo había estado en el aire por alrededor de diez minutos, pasando la Quaffle hacia atrás y hacia adelante para el calentamiento, cuando Ginny arqueó una ceja y sonrió a Harry. "Harry, Draco está aquí", dijo, sólo lo suficientemente fuerte para que él escuchara, y vio cómo la cabeza de Harry giraba tan rápidamente que la Quaffle le dio un golpe en la mejilla. Sus gafas chocaron, torciéndose, ignoró las histéricas carcajadas del resto del equipo, quienes estaban generalmente de buen ánimo pensando sobre él próximo partido y recuperó la Quaffle caída antes de aclarar su garganta. "Estaré de vuelta", afirmó mientras lanzaba la pelota a Dean Thomas, quien fácilmente la atrapó y asintió.

El aire silbaba en sus oídos mientras se zambullía al tramo del terreno entre los dos postes de la portería, donde Draco estaba sentado en silencio, con sus brazos descansando sobre sus rodillas y su barbilla hundiendo la piel justo debajo de su codo. Harry aterrizó con facilidad y colocó la escoba a un lado, frunciendo el ceño ante la mirada afligida en el rostro de Draco y se arrodilló a su lado. "Hola, Draco", susurró. El sonido estuvo a punto de perderse en el viento, que estaba recogiendo el sol del atardecer, pero supo que Draco lo había escuchado cuando el chico rubio encontró su mirada y soltó un profundo y estremecedor suspiro antes de agarrarse de sus túnicas. "¿Qué pasa?", preguntó Harry en voz muy baja, y tomó el pequeño trozo de pergamino que Draco sacó de alguno de los bolsillos de su túnica. Los dedos de Harry lo desenrollaron y frunció el ceño mientras leía las palabras garabateadas desordenadamente sobre el pergamino: _Volverás a casa por Navidad_.

"¿Qué?", preguntó Harry con incredulidad, y enrolló el pergamino de nuevo antes de arquear una ceja hacia Draco. "Pero, él se ha escapado de la cárcel. Él es... el Ministerio está buscándolo. ¿Cómo demonios pueden esperar-".

"El Ministerio quiere que vaya a casa", jadeó Draco y estrujó el pergamino en sus manos antes de arrojarlo al otro lado del terreno de juego. "Me están usando para llegar a él. ¡Maldita sea, Harry, van a hacer que me mate!", sus puños conectaron fuertemente con el poste de la portería en el que había estado previamente apoyado, y Harry vio un hilo de sangre goteando de su mano después. Se detuvo por un momento antes de acercarse, tomar la ensangrentada mano y besar la palma de Draco.

Ginny soltó una risita al ver la expresión asqueada que Ron hizo cuando los brazos de Harry se deslizaron alrededor de Draco y le acercó más, y arrojó la Quaffle hacia él. "¡Hey, atrápala!", exclamó, impresionándose puesto que él ni siquiera había estado mirándola. "Oh, Ron, supéralo. Parece que ha pasado algo... Harry se ve enojado". Todo el equipo estaba observando ahora como Draco comenzaba a gritar, aunque el viento ocultaba la mayoría de sus palabras, por lo que sólo cogieron unas pocas sueltas, tales como 'USADO' y 'JUGUETE' y 'AL DIABLO CON ESO'. "Ehm, lo mismo ocurre con Draco", corrigió Ginny y cruzó sus brazos mientras miraba a Harry saltar sobre su escoba y hacer una especie de movimiento hacia Draco, quien se subió. El par voló hacia el resto del equipo y ahora era obvio que Draco estaba llorando y furioso. Harry no estaba llorando, pero se veía igualmente furioso y cuando habló con el equipo, estaba claro que le tomó un gran esfuerzo mantener su voz calmada.

"Lo siento, todo el mundo. Tenemos que ir a hablar con Dumbledore en este mismo segundo", dijo Harry disculpándose y el equipo pareció asentir como uno solo antes de que él se alejara volando con Draco aferrado a su cintura. La pareja no habló mientras Harry los llevaba justo hasta las puertas del castillo y se desmontaban con toda la facilidad de dos muchachos que han estado volando durante años. Ni siquiera unieron sus manos mientras caminaban hacia el castillo e inmediatamente se dirigieron al corredor del séptimo piso que contenía a la solitaria gárgola. "Fizzing Whizbee" (1), Harry gritó a la gárgola, que cobró vida y reveló la escalera en espiral detrás de ella. Juntos, comenzaron a subir las escaleras y Harry ni siquiera llamó antes de abrir la puerta de Dumbledore furiosamente.

Severus Snape estaba sentado frente al escritorio de Dumbledore, los brazos cruzados y una expresión pensativa en su rostro, cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y los dos muchachos irrumpieron en el interior. "¿No ha aprendido a tocar, Potter?", preguntó fríamente, recostándose en su silla y examinando el aspecto devastado en el rostro de Draco. Sabía de qué se trataba, había estado esperando eso desde que Draco dejó esas mismas oficinas hacía menos de media hora atrás, y miró a Dumbledore buscando una mirada de apoyo. El anciano, sin embargo, estaba luciendo particularmente distraído y la boca de Severus se endureció por un momento. "¿A qué debemos el gran placer?".

"Usted sabe muy bien por qué estamos aquí", espetó Harry y cerró la puerta tras de sí con un golpe particularmente fuerte. Draco dio un respingo y lo miró por un momento antes de mirar a Dumbledore. "¿Cómo pueden esperar que Draco vaya a casa? Se supone que Lucius debería estar en prisión, Draco está enfermo... se supone que vendría a la Madriguera conmigo y Ron y-".

"¿Yo?", interrumpió Draco, luciendo confundido. Harry había, en la agitación que rodeó la depresión de Draco, olvidado completamente la invitación de Molly. "Yo no quiero ir a ninguna-", se interrumpió al ver la expresión increíblemente desagradable que Harry le lanzó y se quedó tranquilo, mirando hacia Severus, que estaba mirando directamente hacia él.

"Ya he discutido esto con Draco. Lucius, con toda probabilidad, se mostrará en la Plataforma en Londres cuando te bajes del tren, para ese punto los Aurores aprehenderán a Lucius, y Draco estará completamente seguro. No vas a volver a la Mansión Malfoy en absoluto, así que ciertamente no entiendo por qué, exactamente, están haciendo tanto escándalo", Snape suspiró pesadamente, bastante cansado por tener esta discusión. "El Ministerio dice que sólo estarás para aparentar. Escribe a tu padre e infórmale que lo encontrarás en la Plataforma, y luego prepárate para irte con los Weasley por las vacaciones".

Dumbledore estaba siendo singularmente silencioso a través de toda esta conversación, y Harry frunció el ceño hacia él. "¿Y bien?", presionó Harry, mirando al Director con leve molestia. "¿Qué piensa usted?", quería que Dumbledore dijera que el Ministerio lo estaba obligando a estar de acuerdo con este plan, que no tenía otra opción, pero Albus meramente desenredó sus dedos de su barba y se encontró con la mirada de Harry.

"Creo que, hasta que nos enteremos de por qué es que Draco se opone tan violentamente a ver a su padre, no tenemos otra opción". La declaración fue dicha en voz baja y clara, pero estas tranquilas palabras tuvieron un gran impacto sobre Draco, quien dio un violento paso hacia atrás como si hubiera sido abofeteado. "Como he expresado en el pasado, pensé que habrías estado emocionado de tener un padre vivo, pero ya que te está causando tanta angustia, es obvio que habrías preferido pasar las vacaciones pegado al cubículo de Myrtle la Llorona que en la Mansión Malfoy. ¿Por qué, Draco?", sus imposiblemente azules ojos estaban ahora centrados en Draco, quien sacudió su cabeza y murmuró algo incomprensible. "Bueno", Dumbledore suspiró, y asintió decidido. "¿Prefieres decirle a Harry esta noche mientras están solos, y Harry puede relatar la esencia de la historia para nosotros?".

Draco asintió y agarró el pomo de la puerta, queriendo estar fuera de esa oficina tan rápido como había querido estar en ella. Para su sorpresa, la puerta le permitió el paso y huyó, dejando a Harry solo con los dos hombres mayores. No corrió lejos, llegó justo al pie de los escalones y allí se sentó pesadamente sobre el siguiente escalón de abajo y enterró su rostro entre sus manos. Nunca podría contarle la historia a Dumbledore, a Snape... El pensamiento era absurdo y embarazoso. Podía decirle a Harry, le diría a Harry, pero esta no era precisamente la manera en que habría querido hacerlo. Apretó sus puños con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos y sus uñas se clavaron en sus palmas antes de que tomara una respiración profunda para calmarse. No serviría de nada dejar que uno de los otros asumiera el control, no ahora.

Snape miró a su ahijado huir y frunció el ceño antes de mirar a Harry. "Vas a conseguir que te diga lo que ha pasado. Ha sido el tiempo suficiente, creo. Después, te encontrarás con el Director o conmigo y vamos a tener una plática sobre ello". No le dio a Harry el tiempo para argumentar y lo despidió con un gesto como si se tratara de su propia oficina. "Ahora ve y habla con él".

Harry y Draco volvieron a grandes zancadas a la Torre de Gryffindor en un silencio casi total. Draco casi estaba asustado de tomar la mano de Harry, así que cuando el otro chico extendió su mano y entrelazó sus dedos, estuvo inmensamente aliviado y se inclinó suavemente contra su brazo mientras caminaban. "¿Podemos tomar una ducha?", susurró Draco, queriendo ponerse cómodo antes de que Harry le hiciera la pregunta que respondería todo, ¿por qué Draco estaba enfermo, por qué Draco no quería volver a ver a Lucius de nuevo? Estuvo ligeramente sorprendido cuando Harry asintió, no esperaba que el Gryffindor aceptara la invitación de una ducha juntos, ya que todavía no habían estado al desnudo uno frente al otro. Entraron a través del retrato de la Dama Gorda y luego a través del retrato de Petronius a sus habitaciones, y Draco sintió que se ruborizaba mientras Harry se iba al baño y abría la ducha.

Su corazón latía en su garganta, ¿por qué jamás había hecho esa sugerencia? Cuando Harry volvió a salir del cuarto de baño y caminó hacia él, hubo un momento en que no se tocaron para nada, entonces las manos de Harry, temblando ligeramente, se acercaron a desabrochar las túnicas de Draco y luego fueron deslizadas por sus hombros. Estaba mordiendo su labio inferior en total concentración, no queriendo hacerlo demasiado rápido, y cuando las túnicas se deslizaron hacia abajo alrededor de la cintura de Draco, sus mejillas se incendiaron mientras las túnicas caían suficientemente flojas como para deslizarse de inmediato por la figura esbelta de Draco. "Ven aquí", susurró, y por primera vez en varios días, envolvió a Draco en un apropiado abrazo romántico.

La respiración de Draco se atoró en su garganta mientras se encontraba presionado contra la silueta de Harry y enterró su rostro en el cuello del otro mientras sentía sus manos deslizarse dentro de sus túnicas, empujándolas lejos de su cuerpo, y repentinamente se dio cuenta de que Harry las había deslizado hasta que cayeron formando una piscina de agua cálida a sus pies. Salió de ellas, sintiéndose ligeramente ridículo de estar allí de pie en calzoncillos y con sus zapatos puestos siendo presionado contra el cuerpo de Harry vestido con la túnica de Quidditch. Movió sus manos hacia el único broche de la túnica de Harry, y fue como si, de pronto, hubiera adquirido fiebre. Su piel se calentó, su sangre bombeó, mientras descubría centímetro a centímetro de la piel de Harry y miraba dentro de los ojos verdes mientras su corazón latía salvajemente. A continuación, estaban besándose como si hubieran estado haciéndolo todo el tiempo, un pecho desnudo presionándose contra otro pecho desnudo, y Draco se paró sobre un pie y luego sobre el otro, llevando cada uno de ellos a su vez hasta sus manos, y tirando de su zapato y su correspondiente calcetín mientras que nunca sacaba su lengua de la boca de Harry. Era vagamente consciente de que Harry estaba haciendo lo mismo, pero no le importaba, no se alejaba, y agitó su varita hacia el retrato, sellándolo y colocando un hechizo silenciador no verbal sobre él. Su varita fue lanzada entonces a un lado y sintió los dedos de Harry coger sus calzoncillos justo cuando los suyos atrapaban los de Harry, abrieron sus ojos para mirarse, deseándose, a los ojos del otro. Hicieron un acuerdo silencioso y luego ambos se fueron completamente desnudos.

Harry tomó las manos de Draco y lo jaló hacia atrás hasta el cuarto de baño. El azulejo estaba congelado debajo de sus pies y el fuerte contraste con la cálida alfombra fuera de la habitación hizo que Draco gimoteara. Él no se atrevía a mirar hacia abajo por timidez, pero no tuvo tiempo de hacerlo porque Harry le estaba llevando dentro de la ducha caliente. El agua golpeó su piel como fuego y gimió antes de cerrar sus ojos nuevamente. La lengua de Harry empujó de nuevo dentro de su boca y sintió la polla de Harry contraerse contra la suya mientras le besaba de vuelta con todo lo que tenía. El agua pegaba sus cabellos a sus frentes y Draco pensó que el jabón podría ser una buena idea, así que agarró la barra y enjabonó sus palmas antes de atravesar la espalda de Harry con ellas. Resbaladizos dedos bajaron hasta acariciar el trasero de Harry, tirando de sus caderas con fuerza contra las del propio Draco, y se permitió ser presionado contra la pared mientras besaba al cachondo Gryffindor entre sus brazos.

Sus bocas se separaron y Draco levantó su barbilla mientras Harry comenzaba a devorar su cuello. Los dedos de Draco tomaron un rumbo diabólico al deslizarse entre las piernas de Harry por detrás, y las yemas de sus dedos entraron en contacto con la cálida piel del escroto de Harry. Sintió a Harry detenerse, y lo hizo otra vez, su otra mano envuelta de forma segura alrededor de una de las nalgas de Harry mientras le susurraba, "Soy yo... no pares...", dientes rasparon su clavícula y se dio cuenta en ese momento de cuán dura estaba su erección, y quería que Harry lo tocara. El otro chico pareció leer su mente y los ojos de Draco se abrieron hacia el techo cuando deslizó una cálida y jabonosa mano entre sus piernas y comenzó a juguetear con ella, 'limpiándola' meticulosamente mientras sus dedos se deslizaban por todo el rededor del endurecido tronco y la cabeza. Su prepucio fue apartado y Harry lavó por debajo cuidadosamente obteniendo un gemido de aprobación de Draco mientras sus dedos se presionaban insistentemente contra el perineo de Harry.

La presión hizo que Harry ahogara un grito contra el hueco de la garganta de Draco, y alcanzara a tomar de nuevo una de esas pequeñas y pálidas manos antes de atraerla a su alrededor y engancharla en su excitación. Draco la sopesó en su mano, amando cuán pesada estaba sobre su palma y comenzó a acariciarla de un modo que sólo había hecho consigo mismo. Harry dejó de besar su cuello y elevó su mano izquierda hasta apoyarla contra la pared mientras presionaba su frente con la de Draco, mirando fijamente en sus ojos mientras comenzaba a masturbarlo a su vez. Sus ojos se oscurecieron, lujuriosos, y gimió mientras sus caderas daban una pequeña y leve sacudida hacia adelante antes de que tuviera una novedosa idea. Alejó su mano de Draco y empujó la mano de Draco fuera de sí mismo, dio un paso hacia adelante para que sus estómagos estuvieran presionados al ras contra el otro y alargó la mano para tomar ambas erecciones con su mano derecha, acariciándolas juntas.

"Nnngh, joder, Harry", siseó Draco, sus rodillas sintiéndose débiles mientras el pre-eyaculatorio goteaba desde el extremo de su polla. Sabía que no iba a ser capaz de aguantar mucho más, no con Harry haciendo esto por él, e inclinó su cabeza hacia adelante para descansarla contra el hombro de Harry. "Dios, vas a hacer que me-".

Cuando estas palabras fueron emitidas desde los labios de Draco, Harry gimió ruidosamente y se estremeció mientras sus bolas se tensaban y se venía con fuerza en todo el pecho y estómago de Draco. Esta reacción ante sus palabras envió a Draco inmediatamente sobre el borde y jadeó contra la húmeda piel de Harry mientras un palpitante éxtasis recorría su cuerpo, y se vació dentro de la mano de Harry. Si no hubiera tenido la pared soportando su peso, habría golpeado el suelo con fuerza, pero en lugar de eso envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Harry y se apoyó pesadamente contra él, jalando aire y sacudiéndose mientras ambos se estrellaban de vuelta contra la tierra. El agua rápidamente lavó su lío y fue levemente consciente de Harry lavando el resto de su cuerpo mientras permanecía de pie contra él.

Podría hablar ahora... Sabía que Harry no estaría enojado, que lo respetaría, así que no se permitió caer dormido cuando Harry lo acostó en la cama diez minutos después, limpio y seco. Se acurrucaron juntos, disfrutando del cálido resplandor del orgasmo, y enterró su rostro en el pecho de Harry. "Estoy listo...".

**888**

1. Whizbees Fizzing son unos dulces mágicos muy populares hechos por Queenbee. Son grandes bolas de sorbete que harán que quien los chupe logre flotar a unos centímetros del suelo.

N/T: ¡Que tengan una excelente semana!

Gracias por tomarte unos minutos para leer.


	17. Chapter 17

**Autor: **_**Sakai Michiba (sakaim).**_

**N/T: **Este capítulo va con agradecimientos para **liziprincsama, jessyriddle, meyamoadriytu, KhrisTB, sacha guerra, Violet Stwy** (me hiciste reír un montón con tu reacción ;)),** Melanie Tao de Usui **y a todos los que se toman el tiempo para leer.

**888**

**Capítulo XVI.**

Hubo un largo silencio antes de que Draco comenzara su historia, y Harry, aunque estaba extremadamente impaciente, no presionó a Draco para que empezara a hablar. Estaban acurrucados en su cama, tumbados bajo las mantas con un crepitante fuego en la chimenea, y Harry pensó que estaba a punto de quedarse dormido cuando Draco aclaró su garganta y respiró un poco inestable. "Bueno, esto es lo que pasó...", y comenzó.

_Los vastos pasillos de la Mansión Malfoy habían estado vacíos durante un mes después del shock inicial de las muertes Malfoy, cualquier cosa con el nombre desapareció lentamente de la prensa, así que cuando las estruendosas pisadas resonaron contra los blancos muros de mármol, los ojos de Draco se abrieron inmediatamente. Su despeinada cabeza se levantó de su almohada de plumas de ganso, y parpadeó cansadamente al oír que lo llamaban por su nombre. "¿Draco?", fríos pies cayeron en las acolchadas pantuflas antes de que atravesara su amplio dormitorio hasta la puerta de roble, y tirara del pomo de la puerta antes de asomar su cabeza hacia el Ala Norte de la Mansión._

_Miradas a la izquierda y a la derecha no dieron fruto, pero las pisadas se hicieron más fuertes, y justo cuando decidió que lo estaba imaginando, una mano agarró su hombro y le dio la vuelta. Draco dio un terrible respingo y rápidamente dio tres pasos hacia atrás. "¡T-tú!", jadeó y cayó sobre sus rodillas en shock. "Padre, estás... estás vivo... ¿Cómo?", no estaba seguro de que quisiera ponerse de nuevo sobre sus pies y abrazar al hombre, la mirada en los ojos de Lucius era diferente de cualquiera que hubiera visto en su vida, y se encontró con que cada vez que se encontraba con esa mirada, su corazón se congelaba._

_"Levántate, Draco", susurró Lucius, sus ojos ligeramente más anchos de lo que deberían haber estado, y se agachó para ofrecer una mano a su hijo. "Nunca estuve en ningún peligro... Tomé una hoja del libro de Barty Crouch (1). Por supuesto, los nuevos guardias de Azkaban me vieron salir, y hubo una gran conmoción, pero silencié a aquellos que pude, y aquí estoy frente a ti". Draco comenzó a acercarse para tomar la mano de su padre, pero vio la carne estropeada allí, y retrocedió con horror. "Oh, eso... No es nada, hijo mío... Vamos, tómala"._

_Si Draco pensaba que su padre estaba actuando de manera extraña, no se lo hizo saber, y puso su mano no marcada dentro de la de su padre. Vio algo destellar en los ojos de Lucius, y antes de que supiera lo que estaba pasando, estaba siendo empujado contra la pared, sus pies colgando tres pulgadas por encima del suelo. "¡Padre!", gritó, dolor rasgando a través de sus hombros y omóplatos mientras presionaba contra un cuadro. "¿Qué estás-"._

_"Escúchame, pequeña mierda", siseó Lucius, presionándose muy cerca de Draco y mirándolo. "Vas a obedecer cada una de mis órdenes o tendrás el mismo desastroso destino que tu madre. ¿Entiendes?", su voz era más alta de lo que debía haber sido, sus ojos tan abiertos que Draco podía ver el blanco alrededor de su iris y una lenta comprensión le llegó._

"_Estás loco…"._

_"¡SILENCIO!", Lucius echó hacia atrás su mano libre y golpeó a su hijo tan fuerte como pudo en el estómago. Draco se atragantó y vomitó inmediatamente, la bilis goteando por su barbilla siendo la última cosa que registró antes de que el puño retrocediera de nuevo, y Draco estuviera inconsciente._

_Se despertó en una jaula. No era más grande que una jaula para perro, y no se movió por miedo a que Lucius pudiera estar en la habitación. Escuchó con fuerza a sus alrededores, no escuchando ninguna respiración, así que levantó su cabeza para mirar a su alrededor. Estaba en el sótano de la Mansión Malfoy, su barbilla seca y crujiente, con lo que asumió era su vómito anterior, y se movió para deslizar con enojo una manga y limpiarse, sólo para descubrir que estaba completamente desnudo. Sus dedos presionaron cautelosamente en su estómago, e hizo una mueca al encontrarlo increíblemente adolorido. "Maldita sea", se quejó para sí mismo, y se estremeció. Oyó que la puerta en la parte superior de las escaleras se abría, y de inmediato se quedó inmóvil, sus ojos cerrados con fuerza. Estaba aterrorizado._

_"Oh, Draco, ¿estamos jugando a la zarigüeya? (2)", canturreó Lucius a su hijo, y Draco oyó una llave en la cerradura de su jaula antes de que la puerta se abriera. Trató de no moverse, si Lucius pensaba que estaba realmente dormido, tal vez lo dejaría en paz, pero Lucius metió la mano en la jaula y lo agarró por debajo de sus brazos, tirando de él hacia fuera y arrojándolo sobre su hombro. Draco quería vomitar de nuevo, pero se las arregló para mantenerlo dentro, y pensó frenéticamente por un momento antes de levantar un puño y golpear a Lucius lo más fuerte que pudo en la espalda baja del hombre. Hubo un grito, pero Lucius no lo dejó caer, en su lugar apretó su agarre sobre el cuerpo de Draco con tanta fuerza que Draco gritó de dolor. "Pequeña mierda", susurró Lucius, y soltó una risa maníaca que heló la sangre de Draco._

_Unos momentos después, Draco se encontró a sí mismo siendo arrojado al piso del estudio de su padre, desnudo y temblando mientras miraba los rostros inexpresivos de los amigos de Lucius. Deben de haber escapado con él. "Mírenlo, hombres", susurró Lucius, e hizo un gesto hacia su hijo. "Él no paga por los pecados que ha cometido. Debe entender lo que ha hecho". Hubo un murmullo de asentimiento que voló alrededor del círculo, y Draco se levantó temblorosamente sobre sus pies. La agonía se disparó a través de sus tobillos y le hizo caer otra vez, sus tobillos habían sido rotos mientras dormía._

_"¡Déjenme en paz!", gritó, e hizo un gesto a uno de los Mortífagos. "¡Estás permitiéndote influenciar por un loco! ¿En qué estás pensando? ¡Fuera de aquí!", era una declaración desesperada y completamente ridícula, porque sabía que no iban a prestar atención a sus palabras. Se oyó una tranquila risa de Lucius, que se extendió tan rápidamente como los murmullos lo habían hecho antes. Draco quería llorar, pero se armó de valor para lo peor mientras los Mortífagos se reunían alrededor de él sacando sus varitas. Sus manos y pies fueron atados, las cuerdas en los tobillos le causaban más dolor que si no hubiera tenido los huesos rotos. Escuchó a la maldición Cruciatus ser susurrada un momento antes de que la agonía atravesara todo su cuerpo, la sensación de cuchillos cortando sobre cada centímetro de su carne lo hicieron abrir su boca y gritar. Una risa maliciosa se hizo eco entre las paredes, y la maldición fue retirada._

_Se dejó caer al suelo y dejó escapar un profundo y fuerte sollozo cuando sintió unas manos sobre él, cerró sus ojos con fuerza mientras era acomodado sobre su estómago y colocado sobre sus codos y rodillas. Trató de luchar, pero más pares de manos se apoderaron de él, y enterró su rostro en el hueco de su codo cuando escuchó túnicas golpeando el piso. ¿Cómo se había metido en esto? ¿Cómo era posible que esto le estuviera pasando?_

Draco hizo una pausa en su historia y se estremeció ante el recuerdo de lo que iba a ocurrir a continuación. Era algo en lo que había estado tratando de no pensar desde que ocurrió, algo que había estado carcomiéndolo durante meses. Frenéticamente se preguntó por un momento si Harry seguiría amándolo después de esto, si Harry seguiría encontrándolo atractivo y hermoso, y consideró cortar su historia justo allí. Harry le sonrió suavemente, alentándolo, y pareció sentir la renuencia de Draco para seguir adelante, así que se inclinó y presionó un beso sobre sus labios. "Draco", susurró, y se encontró con los ojos del rubio. "Todo está bien...".

El labio inferior de Draco tembló mientras contemplaba los verdes ojos de Harry, y tomó una respiración profunda antes de continuar.

_Manos estaban por todas partes, tocándolo, acariciándolo en lugares que nunca, jamás quiso que amigos de su padre tocaran. Escuchó una fuerte risa de Rosier, y de repente, sintió algo aterciopelado, duro y cálido contra su trasero, y apretó sus ojos, cerrándolos. "¡Déjame en paz!", lloriqueó en su brazo, incapaz de moverse debido a las manos que lo sujetaban, y una gran oleada de alivio se apoderó de él cuando escuchó la fría voz de su padre anunciando que ya había tenido suficiente de eso. La piel de Draco estaba libre de las manos otra vez, y levantó su temblorosa cabeza para mirar a los ojos de su padre, sólo para encontrar que Lucius estaba completamente desnudo, con una desagradable sonrisa sobre su rostro mientras sostenía su polla medio dura en su mano. "¿Padre...?"._

_"¿Sabes por qué tu madre se suicidó con un arma muggle?", preguntó maliciosamente. "¿Lo sabes?", Draco negó con su cabeza y sintió lágrimas en sus ojos mientras Lucius se acariciaba plenamente su excitación. Él sabía lo que iba a suceder, y eso lo ponía enfermo. "La tenía bajo la Imperius, ya sabes... yo sabía que vendrías corriendo una vez que ella te escribiera, y puesto que has sido un chico muy, muy malo, pensé que podría darte la bienvenida a casa con una lluvia de rojo...", se rió disimuladamente y miró a su alrededor a sus camaradas antes de que se inclinara y colocara a Draco sobre su espalda. Se arrastró sobre él y se mofó antes de morder fuertemente el labio inferior de Draco y hacerlo soltar un grito. "Debiste de haberme ayudado a escapar, Draco..."._

_Los Mortífagos silbaban mientras Lucius retiraba las ataduras de los tobillos de Draco, y por un fugaz momento, Draco pensó que iba a ser liberado, pero Lucius lanzó otro hechizo de amarre que, para el horror de Draco, ató sus manos y pies por completo. Sintió unos cuantos ásperos besos sobre sus muslos, y cerró sus ojos apretándolos antes de-._

"Me violó, Harry", Draco respiró y su rostro se arrugó mientras lo enterraba contra el pecho de Harry. "No sólo una vez... joder, ¡lo hacía todos los días hasta el fin del verano! Me alimentaba con pociones para sanar mis heridas de donde... donde me había rasgado en pedazos. Necesité de San Mungo tantas veces... yo...", se interrumpió y se quedó tranquilo, acostado sobre el pecho de Harry. Quería que Harry se moviera, que hiciera algo en reconocimiento y no estuviera sólo allí tendido inmóvil, pero Harry estaba completamente inmóvil. Las piernas de Draco se enredaron en las de Harry, su mano apoyada sobre el pecho derecho de su amante, y frunció el ceño, esperando que la repugnancia se presentara. "Yo... yo encontré un lugar feliz en mi cabeza y... y nunca salía de él hasta que tú me salvaste, Harry".

Harry se quedó mirando hacia el techo y frunció el ceño, su corazón latiendo rápidamente en su pecho. Draco había sido violado... por su propio padre. Eso hizo que Harry quisiera vomitar. Podía sentir la incertidumbre de Draco, y tragó con dificultad antes de incorporarse un poco y mirar a los ojos de Draco. "¿Draco?", preguntó tranquilamente, y giró al otro sobre su espalda y pasó sus dedos por el rostro del chico. "Escúchame". Su voz era temblorosa e insegura, y deslizó sus dedos en el cabello de Draco. "Voy a matar a Lucius Malfoy aunque sea la última cosa que haga. ¿Lo entiendes?".

Draco tragó saliva, mirando a los ojos de Harry, y algo en sus ojos brilló antes de que Harry se encontrara a sí mismo mirando dentro de los expresivos ojos de la personalidad infantil. "_Arcturus_", el chico suspiró y cerró sus ojos como si todas las impurezas salieran de su cuerpo, y cuando los ojos de Draco se abrieron de nuevo, era verdaderamente Draco. "Harry, ¿qué...?".

"Otro más se ha ido, Draco", susurró Harry, y se arrastró por encima de Draco cautelosamente antes de besar sus labios suavemente, amorosamente. "Te amo, Draco". Era la primera vez que lo decía, y vio una ola de emociones cruzar por el rostro de Draco. "Lo hago, y me voy a vengar de lo que él hizo contigo...".

Las manos de Draco se levantaron temblorosamente en el aire, y ahuecó las mejillas de Harry en sus manos antes de darle un tembloroso asentimiento. No se atrevía a reproducir las palabras, pero sabía que Harry sabía que también lo amaba. No podía haber ninguna duda en su mente.

**888**

1. Lucius se refiere a que hizo lo mismo que Barty Crouch al usar la poción multijugos cuando es enviado a Azkaban. Cuando la señora Crouch se convirtió en Barty y Barty, en su madre, la señora Crouch.

2. La zarigüeya tiene una estrategia; jamás combate abiertamente, suele huir o esconderse pero si todo falla, finge su propia muerte.

N/T: ¡Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios! Y bienvenidxs todos aquellxs que comienzan a seguir la historia, gracias.

Lamento la tardanza, pero mi internet era un asco, si me lo permite, intentaré recompensarlos ;)

¡Que tengan una excelente semana!

Gracias por tomarte unos minutos para leer.


	18. Chapter 18

**Autor: **_**Sakai Michiba (sakaim).**_

**N/T: **Este capítulo va con agradecimientos para **jessyriddle, meyamoadriytu, KhrisTB, sacha guerra, Violet Stwy, lady-noryko, PapaFrita01 **y a todos los que se toman el tiempo para leer.

**888**

**Capítulo XVII.**

Las vacaciones de Navidad se estaban acercando rápidamente, y esto creaba una cierta sensación de pavor en Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy mientras comenzaban a prepararse para su viaje a La Madriguera. Draco estaba completamente convencido de que el plan ideado por el Ministerio estaba garantizado para ser jodido, y pasó más de una noche en silencio en la sala común de Gryffindor, mirando por la ventana hacia los jardines de abajo. Hermione y Ron se mostraron preocupados por él, lo que hizo que Harry se sintiera mucho mejor, y cuando Ron incluso ocupó a Draco en un juego de Snap Explosivo, Harry estaba sobre la luna. Él y Hermione se fueron hacia atrás, mientras veían a Draco aporreando a su competencia por tercera vez.

"¿Tú qué crees, Hermione?", preguntó Harry en voz baja, dándole una mirada seria. "¿Crees que esto puede, bueno... suceder sin problemas? Quiero decir, honestamente, hay tantas maneras en que esto podría salir mal, y todas ellas implican que yo me ponga muy, muy furioso al final". Harry no quería demostrar que estaba tan asustado como Draco lo estaba, por lo que Hermione estaba siendo su confidente de confianza.

Hermione contempló tranquilamente a Harry durante unos momentos y luego encogió sus hombros sin comprometerse. "Podría salir mal, Harry, pero eso no significa que lo hará. Es decir, ustedes dos se han sobrepuesto a obstáculos más difíciles que esto, ¿cierto? Mírate, después de todo... Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy, polos opuestos en todo el sentido del término, han encontrado una pequeña felicidad juntos en este mundo. Yo diría que eso es más que un milagro, sin importar lo que resulte de este plan". Le sonrió a Harry mientras Ron gruñía de nuevo, y el olor a cabello quemado flotaba en la sala común. "Trata de no pensar demasiado en el plan, ¿de acuerdo? Sólo piensa en la magnífica Navidad que pasarán con todos nosotros allí en La Madriguera. Molly va a parir gatitos si pides sólo una cama para ti y Draco. Asegúrate de pedir una extra durante la cena", ella se rió, y levantó la vista cuando Ron pisoteó, luciendo completamente ennegrecido.

"Tu _novio_", Ron gruñó y señaló con un dedo acusador a Draco, quien lucía convenientemente desconcertado, "Hace trampa. ¡_Está haciendo trampa_, Potter! ¡Yo nunca, nunca pierdo en este juego, y él no ha perdido una vez!", las motas de piel entre las marcas ennegrecidas en la cara de Ron eran de color rosa y su cabello estaba ligeramente grisáceo. Hermione lamió las puntas de sus dedos y apagó una brasa antes de sonreírle.

Harry le dio a Draco una mirada reprensible, y Draco sonrió confiadamente. "Ven aquí", bufó Harry, y le hizo señas al rubio, quien de inmediato se levantó con elegancia de su asiento y se acercó, cruzando sus brazos y mirando a Ron. Harry extendió la mano y obligó a Draco a encontrarse con sus ojos. "¿Hiciste trampa?", levantó una ceja juguetonamente.

"Estoy completamente indignado por tal reclamación", resopló Draco, sus ojos barriendo sobre el cabello quemado de Ron. "Un Malfoy nunca hace trampa. Tengo honor, Weasley...".

"Sí, él tiene _honor_ Ron", proclamó Harry, y echó un brazo amigablemente alrededor de los hombros de su novio. "¿Ves estos ojos grises? Completamente inocentes. Ya sabes lo que dicen sobre los Slytherin después de todo...", se movió para presionar su nariz en el hueco detrás de la oreja de Draco, haciendo que el rubio balbuceara. "Son un poco sensibles detrás de las orejas...", el gruñido que recibió de sus mejores amigos estaba justificado, pensó, y sonrió antes de presionar un beso sobre la pendiente del cuello de Draco. "No te importa si te robo a tu jugador, ¿verdad? Me ha estado echando el ojo desde que empezaron y me temo que no puedo-".

Ron alzó una mano para interrumpirlo y los despidió con un gesto. "No quiero oírlo, Harry. Sólo váyanse". No se sentía cómodo escuchando sobre su vida íntima en absoluto, aun cuando habían estado juntos desde hace varios meses. Harry no le culpó en lo más mínimo, antes de que él mismo se sorprendiera cayendo por Draco, nunca habría siquiera pensado en que podrían gustarle otros chicos. No estaba inseguro sobre ello, incluso sobre si le gustaban los chicos, o si sólo era, como él lo llamaba, completamente Draco-sexual. No le importaba en lo más mínimo, y mientras conducía al rubio dentro de su retrato, le ayudó a atravesarlo con un empujón en su trasero. Draco se sonrojó.

Una vez adentro, Harry enganchó a Draco en sus brazos y lo abrazó con fuerza durante algunos momentos, sonriendo y presionando besos sobre su cabello. "Tú, pequeño sinvergüenza", susurró, y oyó a Draco riendo en algún lugar bajo su barbilla. "Realmente no deberías hacer trampa, pequeña mierda. Ron te mataría si se enterara...", sabía que Draco había invertido en una baraja de cartas truqueadas de Snap Explosivo la última vez que estuvieron en Hogsmeade, y estaba, francamente sorprendido de que nadie lo hubiera atrapado todavía. Draco había estado jugando con la baraja por semanas; y Harry seguía esperando encontrarlo en la Enfermería.

"Él hace que sea demasiado fácil, ya sabes", Draco suspiró y se empujó hacia atrás alejándose de Harry, dando un teatral bostezo. "Estoy agotado. Creo que voy a ir a-".

"No lo harás. Vas a empacar esta noche para que mañana por la noche no estemos corriendo alrededor como pollos descabezados. Además, quiero pasar mi última noche a solas con mi novio de una, ah, manera productiva". Los ojos de Harry brillaron, y vio las mejillas de Draco encenderse ligeramente en la casta y suave luz de las velas. "Manos a la obra, entonces, y mañana voy a hacer lo que quieras...".

Esto fue suficiente para encender un fuego bajo el trasero de Draco, y así los dos chicos pasaron la mayor parte de la noche empacando para las vacaciones. Harry estaba asombrado de que Draco sintiera la necesidad de empacar casi todas las cosas que tenía, y aclaró su garganta varias veces. "Sabes que sólo vamos a estar allí por dos semanas, ¿verdad?", le preguntó después de que Draco intentó sentarse en su baúl para cerrarlo en vano. Draco le dio una mirada avergonzada, y Harry lo empujó fuera del baúl antes de abrirlo y quitar la mitad de las capas de invierno. "Creo que dos serán suficientes, ¿no crees?".

Draco se mostró renuente a estar de acuerdo con esa opinión. Observó a Harry empacar con un aire de fastidio, y había aclarado su garganta odiosamente en burla cada vez que Harry añadía cualquier cosa al baúl. Harry rodó sus ojos hacia Draco y le sacó la lengua, cansado de que estuviera quejándose, y cuando Draco se acercó para tratar de arrancársela, Harry lo agarró y rodó por el suelo con él, con sus ojos destellando. "Cuando estés mejor", suspiró Harry, con la boca a centímetros de Draco, y se levantó para continuar, pero Draco levantó un dedo.

"Cuando esté mejor, vamos a tener sexo cada dos horas durante un mes". Draco le dio a Harry una sonrisa tortuosa, disfrutando del efecto del rubor atravesando las mejillas de Harry.

**888**

Su clase final del período era Pociones, que parecía ir mucho más rápido de lo normal cuando Draco estaba en la cima de su actuación. Draco era realmente muy bueno en ellas, y Harry lo observó revolver su caldero con practicada precisión, y le dio un apretón a su rodilla debajo de la mesa con una sonrisa. "Eres mucho mejor en esto cuando no estás siendo una mierda sobre ello", observó, y tomó la estirada mueca de desprecio de Draco con una sonrisa.

En su salida de la clase, Snape los detuvo y se cruzó de brazos, observando a los chicos con una fría mirada. "Hice algunas investigaciones para ustedes", dijo en voz baja, y se sentó en la silla de su escritorio. "Por si no lo recuerdan, mencioné que el diagnóstico de Draco podía ser incorrecto. Al enterarme de la naturaleza de la asimilación de las personalidades separadas de Draco y de sus nombres, mi interés se despertó, y encontré una mención de magia antigua que puede ser de gran interés para ustedes".

Harry y Draco intercambiaron miradas curiosas antes de sentarse en las sillas frente al escritorio del Profesor de Pociones. Snape sacó un grueso libro de su cajón superior y lo puso sobre el escritorio, deslizándolo a través de él hasta los chicos. "La página setecientos noventa y dos, por favor. Allí, se menciona que, en épocas pasadas, una antigua magia llamada el Rito Ancestral fue invocado sobre cada heredero de cada una de las 'Grandes Familias'. Se supone que esto tendría lugar sobre el heredero en su cumpleaños número diecisiete, pero en casos extremos, los antepasados podrían ser llamados por sus retratos o los retratos de parientes cercanos podrían venir en auxilio de heredero", explicó Severus, y vio el intercambio de miradas confundidas entre los muchachos. "¿Es necesario simplificarlo para ustedes?".

Harry sacudió su cabeza y miró a Draco. "Bueno, ¿eso qué tiene que ver con esto?", preguntó, y casi pudo oír a la imaginación de Snape volverse loca con la idea de golpearlo. "Quiero decir, realmente, ¿qué demonios tiene eso que ver con que Draco esté enfermo?", Draco se medio encogió de hombros, luciendo realmente miserable. Harry sabía que él había estado haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para olvidarse de sus problemas, por ahora, considerando que tenía cosas más apremiantes por las que estar preocupado.

"Tiene todo que ver con que Draco esté, o no esté, o en su caso _pudiera_ estar enfermo. Es mi creencia que los antepasados de Draco y sus parientes cercanos han tomado la residencia en su cuerpo por el momento para que pueda curarse a sí mismo. En su tiempo de posesión, el Director y yo creemos que, en base a lo que nos ha dicho, Potter, ellos asumieron el control para evitar que la mente de Draco colapsara completamente debido al abuso que recibió". La voz de Severus se suavizó mientras daba su última declaración y vio a Harry alargarse y tomar la mano de Draco. "También es mi creencia que hay una manera más rápida de pasar a través de estas personalidades. Ahora, podría estar completamente equivocado, pero debería de haber alguna forma de revertir el Rito Ancestral".

Los dos chicos se inclinaron hacia adelante ahora, con intensas miradas sobre sus rostros. Snape se preguntó si alguna vez había recibido tal embelesada atención antes, en o fuera de clases, y se permitió una sonrisa sarcástica. "Potter, tiene una asignación durante las vacaciones de Navidad. Irá a la Sede de la Orden del Fénix y buscará en la extensa biblioteca que una vez fue resguardada por Walburga Black. En los libros, supongo que encontrará la historia familiar de los Black, en la que debería haber alguna mención de los Ritos Ancestrales de la familia. También debería haber, esperemos, un hechizo reversible para casos extremos". Tomó el libro, que había estado sin tocar por los chicos, y lo puso de vuelta en el cajón de su escritorio.

Ellos se sorprendieron con la noticia. Harry no sabía nada acerca del Trastorno de Identidad Disociativo, en cualquier caso, a excepción del de Draco, y ciertamente no sabía si los síntomas de Draco eran normales o no. Siempre había asumido que lo eran, mientras que nadie nunca le dijo nada diferente, pero ahora que estaba pensando de nuevo en eso, se sentía bastante estúpido. No tenía ningún sentido que las personalidades sólo debían renunciar a sus puestos tras dar sus nombres, ellos parecían demasiado decididos a aferrarse a sus puestos cuando tenían el control sobre Draco. "Bueno", dijo lentamente, y examinó los ojos de Draco como buscando una respuesta. "Abraxas Malfoy... cuénteme sobre él. ¿El abuelo de Draco?".

Severus arqueó una ceja y luego se encogió de hombros. "Abraxas Malfoy fue muy famoso. Viajó por todo el mundo luchando con quienquiera que pudiera llegar a pelear contra él, creo que buscaba ser el mejor duelista en el Mundo Mágico... Sin embargo, el siempre estar luchando o corriendo lo hizo desarrollar un caso bastante grave de esquizofrenia en su vejez. Fue un hombre muy aterrorizado, aunque tenía una buena razón para estarlo. Murió de viruela de dragón cuando uno de sus antiguos-".

"La personalidad de Draco llamada Abraxas era esquizofrénico paranoide", dijo Harry en voz baja, deduciendo la verdad de toda la información que había recibido. "Por supuesto, tiene el perfecto sentido. ¿Dice que el libro está en la biblioteca de los Black?", Snape asintió, y Harry se puso de pie, jalando a Draco con él. "Bien. Bueno... voy a... ¡voy a arreglar esto!". Y sin decir una palabra más a Snape, Harry huyó de la habitación con Draco en su brazo.

Severus suspiró y sacudió su cabeza. Nunca obtenía ningún respeto.

"¿Has oído eso, Draco?", preguntó Harry, a pesar de que estaba perfectamente seguro de que Draco había escuchado todo lo que tenía. "¡Podríamos tener esto arreglado para cuando volvamos de Navidad! Draco... eso... significa...", estaban caminando hacia el Gran Comedor para el almuerzo, pero Draco de pronto se apoderó de Harry y lo arrastró detrás de una estatua. "¿Draco?".

El rubio sonrió ampliamente y se recargó contra el muro, arrastrando a Harry con él y se inclinó hacia arriba por un escandalosamente y vulgar beso, mientras sus manos se deslizaban dentro de la túnica de Harry y bajaban entre sus piernas. "Eso significa todo", susurró Draco, y apretó sus dedos alrededor de Harry, haciendo que la respiración del moreno se atorara en su garganta. Agarró una de las manos de Harry con su mano izquierda y tiró de ella hacia el bulto en sus propios pantalones antes de atrapar los labios de Harry en un nuevo beso, y Harry se perdió en ese momento.

No le importó que estuvieran en el corredor entre las mazmorras y el Gran Comedor. No le importó que cualquiera pudiera mirar detrás de la enorme estatua y verlos allí, o que pudieran conseguir una detención durante un año por hacer esto. Rompió el beso y le dio a Draco una maliciosa sonrisa antes de caer sobre sus rodillas y abrir la túnica de Draco, encontrando su mirada cachonda por un momento antes de que empezara a liberar la polla de Draco fuera de aquella prisión. Estaba a punto de hacerlo estallar dentro de su boca, con Draco estremeciéndose encima de él, un momento antes de escuchar un asustado grito de asombro. Instintivamente, se presionó más cerca de Draco para ocultar su desnudez, y oyó el quejido del rubio antes de que levantara su mirada para ver a Hermione allí, luciendo increíblemente dividida entre estar furiosa y gratamente sorprendida.

"¿Qué están haciendo?", siseó, y blandió el Mapa del Merodeador hacia ellos. "Estaban con Snape, entonces ambos corrieron hasta aquí y se detuvieron... Pensé que algo había sucedido... ¡Maldita sea, Harry Potter!", golpeó el suelo con su pie y lo señaló. "Hagan este tipo de cosas en su habitación, y... y simplemente ¡no aquí!". Se giró de espaldas a ellos, obviamente esperando que Draco consiguiera verse decente.

Harry estaba mortificado. Era obvio que Draco también lo estaba, ya que ahora no estaba excitado en lo absoluto, y Harry lo ayudó a quedar totalmente vestido de nuevo antes de que tímidamente se moviera al lado de Hermione. "Lo siento...", sin embargo, no podía dejar de sonreírle, porque ella se veía muy aturdida y no del todo enfadada.

**888**

N/T: ¡Que tengan una excelente semana!

Gracias por tomarte unos minutos para leer.


	19. Chapter 19

**Autor: **_**Sakai Michiba (sakaim).**_

**N/T: **Este capítulo va con agradecimientos para **jessyriddle, Lunatica Dark, Princes-Slash**, **Violet Stwy **y a todos los que se toman el tiempo para leer.

**888**

**Capítulo XVIII.**

Harry supo en el momento en que pisaron el Expreso de Hogwarts que esto no sería un divertido viaje en tren. Él y Draco se internaron en un compartimiento juntos mientras Ron y Hermione se dirigieron a hacer sus deberes de Prefecto, y en cuanto la puerta se cerró, Draco se retiró y se sentó junto a la enorme ventana, con sus rodillas contra su pecho mientras miraba hacia afuera con una expresión asolada. Se quedó quieto por un momento, mirándolo, antes de que se acercara y colocara su brazo alrededor de su hombro. "Va a salir bien, lo sabes". Su voz no fue tan estable o tan fuerte como le hubiera gustado que fuera, pero cuando Draco volvió su rostro hacia él, le sonrió y ahuecó su mejilla, inclinándose para besarlo.

Draco pareció relajarse al instante, sus pies moviéndose al suelo otra vez, y Harry sintió que su corazón daba un pequeño revoloteo en su pecho. Recordó cómo se había sentido la noche anterior, cuando él y Draco se habían deslizado detrás de la estatua en el pasillo y él había comenzado a desnudar a Draco. Pudo ver los ojos del rubio ensanchándose en anticipación mientras las manos de Harry abrieron su túnica, y pudo sentir su furia hacia Hermione al haberlos encontrado. Draco parecía estar pensando en la misma dirección, porque envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Harry y frotó sus labios contra la línea de su oreja. "No vamos a estar solos por mucho tiempo...", era cierto. Tendrían, sin duda, vigilancia estrecha las próximas dos semanas en La Madriguera. Harry se encontró con los ojos de Draco para confirmar que se trataba de Draco con quien estaba hablando, y así fue.

La lengua de Harry se sumergió en la boca de Draco, y movió su varita para que las cortinas en el interior del compartimiento se cerraran de golpe. Otro movimiento y la puerta estaba cerrada con llave, entonces sus manos estaban vagando por todas partes sobre el cuerpo de Draco, sintiendo sus afiladas caderas y la suave curva cóncava de su caja torácica. Draco se arqueó hacia él, y Harry cambió sus posiciones, así que Draco estaba tumbado en el mullido asiento y él estaba acostado encima de él. Podía sentir la polla de Draco presionando en su estómago, y arqueó su espalda hacia arriba un poco para poder deslizar una mano entre ellos, y hábilmente desabrochó la túnica de Draco antes de que su mano se deslizara hacia ella. Las puntas de sus dedos encontraron la excitación del otro, y se apoderaron de ella, mientras arrastraba su boca desde los labios del rubio hasta su cuello. Sus túnicas fueron empujadas aparte, y la camisa debajo fue desabrochada antes de que Harry estuviera atacando sus pezones con una ondulante lengua.

Los ojos de Draco rodaron mientras Harry se arrastraba sobre él más y más, su mano estabilizando su peso sobre su erección, y supo lo que se avecinaba antes de que sucediera. El frío marco de unas gafas se dejó caer en su estómago, y alargó su mano para tomarlas y alejarlas por una décima de segundo antes de que dos cálidos y dóciles labios se deslizaran sobre la cabeza de su polla, y gimió. Lucius nunca había hecho esto. Los otros Mortífagos nunca habían envuelto sus bocas alrededor de él y le mostraron que eso estaba bien; no, este privilegio era todo de Harry. Sintió que sus pantalones estaban siendo empujados hacia abajo hasta sus rodillas y más allá de ellas, y extendió sus muslos desenfrenadamente cuando Harry enterró su cabeza entre sus piernas.

Harry no tenía absolutamente ninguna idea de lo que estaba haciendo. A juzgar por los sonidos que Draco hacía, estaba haciendo algo bien, y por eso pasó su lengua sobre el glande, sobre el tronco, y luego engulló a Draco en su boca tan profundamente como pudo. Su mano derecha empujó hacia arriba los testículos de Draco y tanteó su perineo, masajeándolo torpemente mientras las manos de Draco se enroscaban en su cabello y lo estimulaba con lisos trazos de su boca. Su lengua arremetió contra la polla del otro chico mientras lo succionaba, saboreando el suave sabor. Produjo suficiente saliva para reunir algo en la punta de su dedo, y lo deslizó entre las nalgas de Draco, masajeando suavemente su ano mientras su boca trabajaba furiosamente. Cómo anhelaba follar después a Draco, moverse sobre él y empujarse hasta lo más profundo, pero sabía que por ahora tenía que contentarse con esto.

La presencia repentina de ese dedo hizo jadear a Draco, y arqueó sus caderas hacia arriba para darle a Harry un mejor acceso a su abertura. Arrojó su antebrazo sobre sus ojos y gritó cuando Harry ejerció una maravillosa y exquisita presión sobre su perineo, y se estremeció. "Harry, no voy a... no voy a durar... yo...", habían pasado tal vez tres minutos desde que Harry había comenzado y de repente Draco estaba corriéndose con fuerza en la boca de Harry, sentándose por el puro placer de hacerlo, y gritó sin cuidado ni importándole que no hubiera algún hechizo silenciador colocado en el compartimiento. Hubo una oleada de voces en el exterior, pero las ignoró mientras se desplomaba de nuevo en el asiento y temblaba. "Joder...".

El sabor fue extraño para Harry, pero no desagradable, y tuvo que luchar contra su reflejo nauseoso cuando Draco se empujó a sí mismo profundamente en su boca para venirse. Los chorros de eyaculación golpearon la parte posterior de su garganta y tragó convulsivamente, tan caliente que ni siquiera oyó a Draco gritando en éxtasis. Se sentó y ayudó a Draco a vestirse correctamente de nuevo, tomándose un momento para gritar a través de la puerta que todo estaba bien, que Draco y él estaban bien, y luego se echó hacia atrás en su asiento y se frotó a sí mismo a través de su túnica.

Los ojos de Draco se posaron en Harry tocándose a sí mismo y gimió, reuniéndose a su lado y enterrando su rostro en el cuello de Harry. "Sácalo, Harry", susurró, y observó mientras Harry aliviaba su dolorosa erección sacándola desde los confines de sus ropas. Su lengua serpenteó rodando y arrastrándose a lo largo del cuello y la oreja de Harry, sus ojos nunca se alejaron de la visión de Harry masturbándose y gimiendo. Movió su boca hasta la oreja de Harry, trazando la línea de su oreja antes de susurrar: "Si este tren no estuviera zarandeándose tanto, me encantaría saltar, ya sabes...", Harry gimoteó ante esto y bombeó más rápido, su ojos fuertemente cerrados concentrado en la fantasía. "Me arrastraría sobre tu regazo y dejaría que me follaras tan duro como quisieras... ¿Te gustaría eso, Harry? ¿Quieres que me siente sobre esa gran polla tuya?".

"Sí...", Harry respiró temblorosamente, y extendió sus piernas un poco, sus muslos tensándose. "Joder, me encantaría, Draco...".

"A mí también...", entonces, para absoluta sorpresa de Harry, Draco se deslizó del asiento y rápidamente se despojó de su túnica y pantalones, y se puso a cuatro patas, mostrando su trasero a Harry. "Sólo imagínalo, Harry...".

Harry se dejó caer en el suelo y se puso de rodillas detrás de Draco. Presionó la punta de su erección contra la abertura de Draco y empujó sólo un poco, no lo suficiente como para penetrarlo, pero lo suficiente para hacerle saber que estaba allí. Draco apretó sus nalgas alrededor de la cabeza del pene de Harry, y Harry jadeó, agarrando la cadera de Draco y masturbándose furiosamente para que, en cada golpe, su polla golpeara el culo de Draco, y en unos pocos momentos se corrió con fuerza en las perfectamente redondeadas nalgas de Draco. Empujó la cabeza en erupción hasta el ano de Draco de nuevo, cálidos arroyos de semen recubriéndolo, y se atragantó con el nombre de Draco antes de caer de nuevo, respirando fuerte y rápido. Draco se hizo cargo de la limpieza, y Harry le sonrió débilmente, suponiendo que el viaje en tren sin duda no sería del todo malo. Se metió de nuevo en sus pantalones antes de moverse sobre el asiento de nuevo y tomar a Draco en sus brazos, abrazándolo. "Eso fue increíble...", Draco parecía incapaz de hablar y simplemente asintió, sosteniendo fuertemente a Harry.

El par dormitaba hasta que Hermione abrió la puerta y entró con Ron pisándole los talones. "Sentimos el habernos ido tanto tiempo", dijo casi sin aliento, y le sonrió a Ron antes de que se sentara frente a Harry, quien estaba parpadeando aturdido. "Confío en que ustedes dos no nos extra-...", sus ojos vagaron por las marcas de mordidas en el cuello de Harry y ella se sonrojó un poco, recordando la imagen de encontrarlos detrás de la estatua la noche anterior. Harry se sonrojó y ella se aclaró su garganta un poco.

"¿Por qué diablos íbamos a extrañarte, pequeña e inmunda Sangresucia?", esta fuerte declaración fue emitida de los labios de Draco, y Harry bajó su mirada hacia él con agudeza. "Asquerosa criatura... ¡Nunca permitiré que pongas un pequeño pie fangoso dentro de mi casa, repugnante animal, puedes estar segura de mis palabras!".

En su favor, Hermione lo tomó con calma, y le dio a Draco, más bien a su más reciente personalidad, una mirada muy severa. "Disculpe", dijo peligrosamente, y miró al chico rubio. "¿Por qué no se mete su purista mierda de vuelta en su culo donde pertenece?", se alegró de ver que él lucía sorprendido, y ella se apoyó sobre el hombro de Ron.

"Tus pensamientos han sido extraviados hasta mi culo, ¿lo han sido, Sangresucia?", la personalidad siseó, y Harry se escabulló lejos de su novio. "En ese caso, no voy a ir poniendo cualquier cosa cerca de él, salvo por algunos buenos y fuertes jabones para limpiar con ellos tu inmundicia", se volvió hacia Ron. "Y TÚ, pequeño y desagradable traidor a la sangre...".

Harry gimió y se recostó en el asiento. Fue un muy, muy largo viaje en tren de regreso a King's Cross.

**888**

Draco reapareció justo antes de desembarcar, y se inclinó pesadamente sobre Harry, luciendo extremadamente nervioso. "Lo siento, chicos", murmuró a Ron y Hermione, quienes se limitaron a sacudir sus cabezas. Hermione agarró la mano de Harry por un momento antes de salir del compartimiento, y Draco se volvió hacia su novio. "Harry, algo malo va a pasar", afirmó débilmente, y exhaló un profundo suspiro. "Simplemente lo sé...".

Harry frunció el ceño y le dio a Draco un pequeño apretón antes de recoger la jaula de Hedwig y tomar la mano de Draco. "Creo que vamos a estar bien, Draco. Sólo quédate muy cerca de mí, ¿de acuerdo?", preguntó, y sonrió mientras el rubio se inclinaba sobre su hombro. "Eso es". Caminaron lado a lado a través del pasillo y salieron del tren, inmediatamente siendo golpeados por un fuerte viento del norte. "Se siente como si la nieve fuera a volver pronto... ¡Mira, ahí está Lupin para recogernos!".

Remus estaba en efecto dirigiéndose hacia ellos, con una sonrisa sobre su rostro mientras tomaba a Hedwig de Harry y comenzaba a caminar con los muchachos hacia la barrera de la Plataforma. "¿Listos para unas buenas vacaciones de invierno, muchachos?", preguntó con una sonrisa que, para Harry, hacía parecer como si Lupin hubiera estado bebiendo un poco.

"Eh, sí...", dijo Harry, y soltó la mano de Draco mientras Hedwig comenzaba a ulular en su jaula. La tomó de vuelta de Remus y frunció el ceño, reprendiéndola por un momento antes de mirar de nuevo hacia Remus. "Lo siento, pero... ¿Dónde está la señora Weasley?", pensó que era extraño que no tuvieran al guardia habitual con ellos. Ron y Hermione estaban discutiendo algo con McGonagall, y Ginny había desaparecido entre la multitud, el guardia habitual estaba misteriosamente ausente.

Entonces Harry lo vio, Remus Lupin se precipitaba hacia ellos entre la multitud, con la varita en alto, y Harry dejó caer la jaula de Hedwig en estado de shock. Hedwig chilló, llamando la atención de la plataforma entera, y Harry empujó a Draco hacia atrás fuertemente, desenvainando su varita y sosteniéndola frente a él. "Lucius", escupió, y vio la cara de Remus romperse en una mueca maníaca. "_¡Impedimenta!_".

Lucius esquivó la maldición, moviéndose a un lado y corriendo hacia adelante para intentar capturar a Draco. "¡No!", gritó Harry, y levantó su varita de nuevo antes de que sintiera a Draco siendo arrancado de su lado. "¡Draco!", pero sólo era Ron quien había jalado a Draco hacia atrás. Harry se sintió jalado hacia atrás también, y vio como Tonks y el Lupin real se movían comenzando a lanzar maldiciones hacia Lucius, quien de pronto había sacado su varita. Harry escuchó el inconfundible conjuro de la maldición Cruciatus, y se volvió para mirar a Draco, quien estaba luchando contra Ron. "Draco, relájate, sólo es-".

"Harry, ¡NO!", Harry giró su cabeza para ver a un idéntico Ron Weasley corriendo hacia ellos, y el pánico lo inundó. Trató de liberarse de los brazos de quienquiera que lo estaba sosteniendo, una mirada confirmó que se trataba de una impostora de Hermione, y se liberó de su agarre un momento después, en medio de la masa de estudiantes confundidos y asustados, vio a Draco girarse para encontrarse con su mirada, esos ojos grises llenos de miedo.

"¡Draco!", gritó y trató de abrirse paso hasta esa rubia cabeza, pero sus compañeros de clase estaban empezando a entrar en pánico mientras Imperdonables volaban en todas direcciones. Pudo escuchar a alguien gritando en agonía, sonaba como una niña. Extendió la mano hacia Draco y pateó a alguien muy fuerte en su intento de abalanzarse sobre él, pero tropezó y fue pisado varias veces antes de que fuera capaz de enderezarse de nuevo. Se puso de pie bruscamente y miró desesperadamente a su alrededor y divisó a Draco una vez más antes de que hubiera un siniestro _pop_, y ambos, Draco y el impostor de Ron se hubieran ido.

"¡MIERDA!", gritó Harry, y se dio la vuelta, buscando a alguien, alguien que pudiera hacer algo. No había nadie entre la multitud de más de miles, y dio un sollozo ahogado antes de que permaneciera inmóvil y cerrara sus ojos.

Comenzó a concentrarse. _Malfoy Manor, Malfoy Manor_... ¿Dónde más podría Lucius haber llevado a Draco? De repente, sintió una sensación enfermiza de tener sus entrañas incómodamente aplastadas juntas, y gritó mientras la Plataforma desaparecía a su alrededor. Un momento después, se desplomó sobre la hierba antes de que una magnífica mansión blanca se levantara sobre una colina verde, y pudo escuchar a alguien gritando.

"Ya voy...", susurró, y comenzó a correr por el césped hacia el jardín.

**888**

N/T: ¡Que tengan un excelente casi finde!

Gracias por tomarte unos minutos para leer.


	20. Chapter 20

**Autor: **_**Sakai Michiba (sakaim).**_

**N/T: **Este capítulo va con agradecimientos para **jessyriddle, Melanie Tao de Usui, Violet Stwy, Princes-Slash, Lunatica Dark, KiarahHolmes** y a todos los que se toman el tiempo para leer.

**888**

**Capítulo XIX.**

Mientras Harry corría, podía escuchar a su corazón golpeando en sus oídos, y se dio cuenta con un enfermizo sobresalto que esperaba que Lucius jugara al gato y al ratón con Draco por un tiempo antes de matarlo. Harry necesitaba encontrarlos, necesitaba ser capaz de llegar hasta Draco, salvarlo y llevarlo a La Madriguera. "Jodido Ministerio", siseó, y oyó un agudo grito antes de que hubiera un ominoso silencio desde la dirección a donde iba. Harry quiso vomitar.

Llegó hasta el jardín y lo encontró sumamente crecido, enredaderas, árboles y grandes arbustos los cuales estaban encantados para florecer todo el año, levantándose y restringiendo su visión. Se abrió paso entre los matorrales, escuchando un ruido sordo más allá que sonaba como a Lucius, y sacó una afilada espina de su mano antes de que atravesara la última de las afiladas ramas y tropezara dentro de un claro cubierto de nieve.

En el centro había un estanque congelado, en medio del cual había una alta y orgullosa estatua de un ángel con las alas extendidas en los extremos. Sus brazos estaban arrojados a los cielos, y enlazado a su torso, completamente inconsciente con un hilito de sangre goteando de sus labios, estaba Draco Malfoy. "Draco", jadeó, y se apresuró, sin pensar mientras daba un paso hacia la piscina congelada, se resbaló y cayó inmediatamente sobre su rostro.

Hubo una suave risa detrás de él, y gimió, abriendo sus ojos y vislumbrando a un koi completamente congelado en el agua antes de que se levantara a sí mismo y se volviera hacia Lucius Malfoy, quien ahora asumía su apariencia normal. "Buenas noches, Lucius", escupió, literalmente, escupiendo gotas de sangre mientras hablaba. El hielo había sido frío e implacable en su caída. Sus ojos verdes se dirigieron hacia la apariencia de Lucius, y el hombre parecía completamente normal para el ojo inexperto. Harry, sin embargo, vio el destello de locura en sus ojos, la exagerada amplia sonrisa y levantó su varita hacia el padre de su amado. "Encantado de encontrarte aquí...".

"Increíble coincidencia, ¿no es así?", siseó Lucius, sonando para todo el mundo como si estuviera hablando la lengua Parsel, pero Harry la conocía mejor, y dio un paso instintivo hacia atrás para servir de escudo a Draco mientras el padre de su novio avanzaba un paso hacia él. "Imagino que, te enamoraste de mi hijo... Cualquier Vidente hubiera sido un tonto al predecirlo...", dio un cuidadoso paso más hacia adelante, pisando sobre la superficie congelada del estanque. Harry quedó consternado al ver que él no tropezaba. "Yo, sin embargo, vi una oportunidad...".

El interés de Harry fue picado, pero no dijo nada, porque Draco gimió suavemente detrás de él, y Harry retrocedió hacia él, presionando la parte posterior de su cabeza contra el pecho de Draco. "Déjalo en paz, Malfoy", gruñó, sacudiendo la varita en su mano y sintió la mano de Draco moverse ligeramente en su posición para tocar su cabello. Lucius se echó a reír con frialdad, y Harry frunció el ceño, pero nunca se movió. Por lo que sabía, ese podría ser el último toque que Draco volvería a darle. "Calla tus risas... Déjanos y sé capturado apropiadamente por el Ministerio de Magia. De lo contrario, me veré obligado a incapacitarte...", era la única advertencia que Harry le daría, pero Lucius meramente se carcajeó de él. "¡HE DICHO QUE TE CALLES!".

"Nadie puede oírte gritar aquí afuera, Potter", susurró Lucius, y se acercó a los dos muchachos. Pudo ver que Harry estaba como una cobra lista para atacar, por lo que no avanzó lo suficientemente cerca para invocar y lanzar sus hechizos, y le sonrió abierta y locamente. "Eres tan increíblemente fácil, Potter... ¿Nunca se te ocurrió el por qué Draco nunca, alguna vez se había acercado a ti por su cuenta? ¿Nunca se te ocurrió que sus personalidades son tan maleables como lo es él? Niño tonto... ¿Seguramente no pensaste que Draco te amaba? Honestamente, ¿amarte?".

"¿De qué demonios estás hablando?", exigió Harry, y dio un paso lejos de Draco, quien lloriqueó por la pérdida. Harry quería regresar y tocarlo, pero eso lo habría dejado expuesto para un ataque, así que simplemente miró a Lucius, quien se encontraba en pleno ataque de histeria para este punto.

"¡Lo hiciste! ¡Merlín, REALMENTE pensaste que te amaba! ¿Te chupó la polla, Potter? Es fantástico en ello, ¿no es así? Tiene una tan hermosa y pequeña boca de zorra... pequeña puta...", Lucius le sonrió a Draco, quien dejó escapar un áspero sollozo y luchó contra sus ataduras.

"¡CÁLLATE!", rugió Harry, las visiones de su encuentro sexual más temprano inundaron su mente. Se dio cuenta, con sorpresa, de que Lucius estaba realizando Legeremancia sobre él, y trató de bloquearse, pero Lucius estaba sacando esos recuerdos de su mente con la facilidad que Snape tenía, y se aferró a su frente. "¡BASTA!".

Lucius soltó una breve carcajada y deslizó su mano hacia abajo entre sus piernas, tocándose a sí mismo a través de su túnica, y le sonrió abiertamente a Draco. "Mi, mi... mi hijo tiene un hermoso culo, ¿verdad, Potter? No vas a creer lo estrecho que es... Era como una virgen cada vez que lo tocaba...", Harry vio con horror como Lucius comenzaba a desabrocharse la túnica, y lanzó la maldición _Impedimenta_ hacia él en un momento de salvajes celos.

¡Nadie debería haber tocado Draco, nadie más que él! Sabía que Draco había sido violado, pero nunca había imaginado que Lucius sería tan perverso al respecto. El sólo pensamiento se contradijo en la mente de Harry y lo empujó a un lado antes de que lanzara la maldición de nuevo, mientras Lucius la bloqueaba tan fácilmente como la primera. La segunda fue eliminada a la distancia con la misma facilidad. "¿Tienes algo de maldito orgullo, Malfoy?", gruñó Harry, y se dio cuenta de que estaba entrando en pánico. Era como si todos los hechizos que había aprendido hubieran volado fuera de su cabeza, y se esforzaba por dar con algo para lanzar hacia el hombre que consideraba, en ese momento, más repugnante que el mismo Voldemort.

"¿Orgullo?", preguntó Lucius, como si la palabra le confundiera. "Por supuesto que tengo orgullo, Potter... ¡Mira el heredero que he producido! Es hermoso, un dios, y con un sencillo manejo de la maldición _Imperius_ - por tu servidor, gracias - estaba tan difícil de convencer para venirse después de ti. Imagina cómo luchó en un principio... '_¡Padre, no! ¡Esa es la cosa más asquerosa de la que he oído hablar! ¿Cómo puedes avergonzarnos así?_' ¿Te lo imaginas diciéndome eso, Potter? ¿Puedes?".

El impacto de esta declaración tomó un momento para ser absorbida, y giró su cabeza para mirar a Draco. Las lágrimas corrían por el rostro del rubio, y Harry sintió una furia burbujear dentro de él. "¡Mentiroso!", gruñó Harry, mirando a Lucius de nuevo. "¡No me mientas, maldita sea, Lucius Malfoy! ¡No tienes nada que ganar con ello!".

Lucius sonrió con malicia y cruzó sus brazos frente a su pecho. "No estoy mintiendo. Míralo, él sabe que es verdad. Le duele pensar en- Merlín, Draco, ¿en realidad te enamoraste de Potter?", sus ojos se habían ampliado casi cómicamente, y Harry pudo ver el blanco alrededor de los iris de color gris. "¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Joder, lo hiciste!".

La noticia de Draco habiéndose enamorado de Harry aparentemente fue tomada muy duramente. Lucius ahora se veía absolutamente enfurecido mientras daba un furioso paso hacia adelante, pero Harry blandió su varita hacia él, atreviéndose a dar un paso más cerca. "¡Mierda, no te atrevas!", Harry siseó, sin saber si había hablado en Inglés o en lengua Parsel, pero cualquiera que fuera el idioma en que habló, no pasó desapercibido para Lucius. Se detuvo en seco, pero estaba temblando.

"¡Pequeña puta!", aulló, y rasgó sus túnicas abriéndolas para revelar su pálida carne al frío aire invernal. Harry pudo ver grandes cortes a través de su pecho, frescos y sangrantes, y se dio cuenta con una enferma sacudida que el hombre había tallado el nombre de su propio hijo duramente en el lienzo de su carne. "¡Te di todo! Te di la vida, te crié, yo... ¿Cómo pudiste traicionarme así?", ahora estaba gritando con todas sus fuerzas, y Harry podía escuchar a Draco sollozando como un niño detrás de él. "¿CÓMO PUDISTE HACERME ESTO?".

"¡ÉL NO HA HECHO UNA MIERDA PARA TI, JODIDO ENFERMO!", Harry rugió a cambio, y regresó de nuevo directamente hacia Draco. Las manos del chico se movieron desesperadamente en el cabello de Harry, y Harry podía sentir las lágrimas, frías como el hielo una vez que finalizaban su viaje a través del aire, chorreando en su cabello. "Draco", susurró, y las manos en su cabeza se apretaron. "Draco, prepárate para correr. Si de repente te libero, prepárate para largarte de una jodida vez de aquí. Déjame...".

"¡No!", se atragantó Draco, y sacudió su cabeza, aunque Harry no lo vio. "¡No te voy a dejar!".

"Lo harás si te digo que lo hagas, ¡maldita sea!", siseó Harry, y miró a los ojos del otro chico brevemente, viéndolos llenos de lágrimas. Quería besarlo; estaba atado a la parte delantera de la estatua, y las alas extendidas a cada lado suyo. Draco se veía como si hubiera asumido la sustancia de la estatua, un ángel congelado en el tiempo, y Harry hizo la cosa más difícil que había hecho, se apartó de él.

Lucius soltó un bufido. "No es lo mejor para ti, Draco... Míralo, dejándote así de expuesto...", parecía imperturbable ante Harry avanzando hacia él, la furia grabada en cada línea de su rostro y cuando Harry repentinamente estuvo a metros de él, erizado, Lucius se acercó a él con una mueca desagradable. "Quizás debería descubrir por mí mismo qué hace tan tentador a Potter...".

"¡NO LO TOQUES, HARRY!", sollozó Draco, viendo como Harry continuaba aproximándose más cerca de su padre. "¡NO!".

Tonks, Lupin, Moody y Shacklebolt se Aparecieron sobre el frente en el césped de Malfoy Manor, e inmediatamente escucharon el grito ocurrido en el jardín. "¿Habremos llegado demasiado tarde?", suspiró Tonks, pero el grito no parecía como si hubiera sido provocado por dolor. "Rápido...".

Los cuatro comenzaron a correr por la expansión del césped, escuchando el intercambio entre Lucius y Harry con temor. Entonces, la voz de Draco se escuchó en la mezcla, y hubo un visible alivio entre los guardias, pero no dejaron de correr. Lucharon haciendo su camino a través del jardín, arruinando los arbustos espinosos de un lado y creando una ruta de acceso al claro en el centro del jardín, donde encontraron a Harry caminando muy cerca, peligrosamente cerca, de Lucius Malfoy mientras Draco colgaba de la estatua de un ángel.

"Harry, ¿qué estás haciendo?", gritó Tonks mientras Harry quedaba a cinco pies de Lucius Malfoy, y Harry se sobresaltó, mirando hacia ella. Por un momento se vio como si pudiera soltarse a llorar, pero se giró firmemente de nuevo frente a Lucius, y, para sorpresa de todas y cada una de las personas que estaban de pie en el jardín, Harry hizo una reverencia hacia Lucius Malfoy.

"¡Lo está retando a un duelo!", susurró Kingsley, y observó cómo Lucius, obviamente desconcertado, se inclinaba hacia atrás. "¿Está loco? ¡Dios, que alguien consiga bajar al chico de esa jodida estatua!".

Harry giró y dio varios pasos hacia Lucius antes de girarse de nuevo, con la varita sostenida en alto. Por primera vez, Lucius sacó su propia varita, que parecía totalmente nueva. Harry asumió que había tenido que comprar una nueva después de escapar de la prisión, ya que la original, había sido rota. Los dos hombres se miraron el uno al otro por un momento antes de que Harry asintiera. "Prepárate para morir, Lucius Malfoy".

**888**

N/T: ¡Que tengan un excelente finde!

Gracias por tomarte unos minutos para leer.


	21. Chapter 21

**Autor: **_**Sakai Michiba (sakaim).**_

**N/T: **Este capítulo va con agradecimientos para **jessyriddle, Lunatica Dark, Violet Stwy, Princes-Slash, Melanie Tao de Usui** y a todos los que se toman el tiempo para leer.

**888**

**Capítulo XX.**

Nymphadora Tonks no estaba segura de lo que pensó cuando se precipitó hacia adelante, pero lo hizo. No se apresuró hacia Lucius ni a Harry, sino hacia el chico atado a la estatua, que estaba llorando y luchando contra las cuerdas que lo sujetaban allí. Ni Lucius ni Harry se movieron una pulgada mientras ella pasaba, y se apresuró sobre el estanque congelado hasta la estatua del ángel. "Draco, voy a soltarte, vamos a sacarte de aquí", susurró, y observó mientras el chico daba un tirón poco entusiasta contra las cuerdas. "Sólo relájate...".

Trató de cortar las cuerdas por medios mágicos, pero fue incapaz, así que sacó un cuchillo de sierra y comenzó a cortar manualmente. "Si me cortas, lo juro por dios...", la voz de Draco se fue apagando. Tonks le dio una pequeña sonrisa sarcástica y luego rodó sus ojos. "¡No me ruedes los ojos!", qué momento tan inapropiado para que Draco se pusiera delicado, pensó, pero se dio cuenta de que probablemente ni siquiera estuviera hablando con_ Draco_. Las lágrimas habían dejado de caer manchando su rostro, y tenía una dura mirada sobre ella. Tonks frunció el ceño y cortó la última cuerda antes de dejar caer el cuchillo, a tiempo para coger a Draco mientras caía las seis pulgadas que había sido elevado por su padre. Cayeron juntos a la nieve en un torpe enredo de extremidades y Tonks se habría reído si la situación no fuera tan endemoniadamente seria. Draco tampoco se rió.

Draco la ayudó a ponerse de pie y ambos huyeron de vuelta con el resto de los miembros de la Orden que se encontraban como público, y Draco observó desde detrás de ellos como Harry, viendo ahora que Draco estaba a salvo, finalmente iniciaba con el comienzo del duelo. Lanzó un encantamiento de escudo silenciosamente alrededor de sí mismo antes de atravesar con su varita el aire. "_¡Expelliarmus!_", gritó, y la varita de Lucius cayó al suelo mientras el propio hombre retrocedía tambaleándose. Harry estaba disgustado al ver que no se había caído. "¿Esto es todo lo que va a tardar, Lucius? ¿Yo, desarmándote? ¡Patético!", resopló, y vio como Lucius agarraba su varita de nuevo.

A pesar de que parecía ser más fácil de lo que había previsto, tuvo la sensación de que esto no sería un simple duelo. Lucius blandió su varita hacia Harry y la agitó. "_Crucio_", apenas fue más que un susurro, y de repente Harry estaba en el suelo, gritando y retorciéndose en agonía. El dolor trituraba y corría a través de cada uno de sus músculos y huesos, y la nieve a su alrededor era un frío consuelo contra el abrasador calor que corría a través de él. Lucius comenzó a reír, el sonido saliendo bajo y profundo y luego transformándose en una carcajada demencial que perseguiría a Harry en sus sueños para siempre... si es que alguna vez soñaba de nuevo. Harry quería abrir sus ojos para buscar los de Draco en la pequeña multitud, pero sabía que seguramente sus ojos estallarían fuera de su cabeza si lo intentaba.

Tonks escuchó al chico rubio hacer un pequeño y estrangulado sonido detrás de ella, y miró hacia atrás para verlo sobre sus rodillas en la nieve, mirando a Harry a través de sus dedos. "No te preocupes", le dijo en voz baja, en lo que esperaba fuera un tono tranquilizador. Aunque en realidad, ella estaba sacudiéndose y sonando asustada, y no hizo más que asustar a Draco. "Harry saldrá de esto, Draco...".

"¿Por qué no estás haciendo algo?", siseó Draco, señalándola. "Eres un jodido Auror, ¿no es así? ¡Joder, haz algo!", se sentía impotente porque sabía que Harry y su padre no habían nombrado segundos en su duelo, y realmente, él quería que Harry terminara con Lucius. Quería que el chico, a quien Lucius le había ordenado bajo la influencia de la maldición Imperius que cortejara, matara al hombre que había hecho esta horrible injusticia con él.

Lucius liberó de la maldición a Harry, quien tomó una respiración profunda estremeciéndose después, pero se levantó de nuevo sobre sus pies. "Recurriendo a los viejos hábitos, ¿verdad, Malfoy?", se atragantó, y retomó su postura ofensiva de nuevo. El par giró uno alrededor del otro mirándose, aunque la mirada de Lucius estaba chorreando diversión, y Harry dio un paso adelante. "_¡Incarcerous!_", gritó duramente, aunque Lucius bloqueó la maldición, y Harry movió su varita de nuevo. "_¡Desmaius!_", una vez más, la maldición fue esquivada y Harry gruñó con furia.

"¡Esto es lo que Dumbledore envía contra el Señor Oscuro!", Lucius se rió y sacudió su cabeza. "¡Ni siquiera puedes incapacitarme! ¡Vamos, Potter, dame lo mejor! ¡Te estás conteniendo, y es verdaderamente patético! ¿Cómo puedes esperar protegerte, y mucho menos a mi hijo, si ni siquiera puedes golpearme con cualquier cosa? _¡Incendio!_".

La túnica de Harry capturó una llama en la parte inferior y Harry la pisoteó para apagar las llamas hasta que no hubiera más humo. "Que te jodan, Malfoy", siseó, y sacudió su cabeza antes de que comenzara a lanzar cada maldición que podía pensar contra el hombre. Parecían rebotar en él, y Lucius se estaba riendo en medio de todo.

"¡Deberías haber sido mejor en Oclumancia, muchacho! ¡Así nunca te hubieras metido en este desastre!".

Eso fue lo que lo detonó. La culpa de Harry en sus pobres intentos de Oclumancia, por lo que habían logrado matar a Sirius; eso fue lo que le hizo arrojar su varita a un lado y saltar hacia Lucius Malfoy. Hubo un jadeo colectivo de los miembros de la Orden mientras Harry se abalanzaba sobre el hombre, su puño en alto y en el aire, y cuando lo golpeó, él y Lucius cayeron al suelo nevado. "¡Eres un hijo de puta!", Harry gruñó mientras golpeaba cada parte de Lucius Malfoy que pudo alcanzar. "¡Jodido bastardo! ¿Qué carajo está mal contigo?", hubo una repugnante grieta abriéndose en la nariz de Lucius por debajo del puño de Harry.

Draco se movió dando un paso al frente, con ganas de hacer cualquier cosa, pero Remus lo retuvo. "No, Draco", le dijo tranquilamente, mirando a su antiguo estudiante y viendo un incendio y una pasión en sus ojos que nunca había visto cuando él estuvo en su clase. Draco Malfoy siempre había actuado como si todo le importara una mierda, posiblemente porque sabía que Remus era un hombre lobo, gracias a Lucius, pero ahora, mientras el chico rubio luchaba por rescatar a su amante de la ira de su padre, Remus Lupin sintió una oleada de afecto por el chico que apenas conocía. "Harry se hará cargo... Tú sólo complicarías las cosas".

"¡Complicar las cosas!", bufó Draco, y buscó su varita en su túnica. "¡Complicar las cosas, mi culo! ¡Todo esto es mi maldita culpa en primer lugar, Lupin!", encontró su varita y la sacó bruscamente, pero Remus la agarró y lo sostuvo a tiempo. "¡Joder, Lupin!".

"¡Déjalo!", rugió Remus lobunamente, y Draco le gruñó. "¡Déjalo, Harry se hará cargo! ¡Hasta que algo suceda, no debemos interferir!".

"¡Pero podríamos matarlo por Harry!", le susurró Draco, su ira llevándolo rápidamente a la desesperación. "Por favor...", pero Remus no le contestó y Draco apretó sus ojos.

Lucius fue completamente tomado por sorpresa cuando Harry se abalanzó sobre él y gritó al impactar contra el suelo. Realmente nunca había sido golpeado antes, salvo por una pelea entre él y Arthur Weasley hace unos años atrás, pero no había sido nada como esto. Sus manos se alzaron, y trató de asfixiar a Harry, su nariz vertiendo sangre. Habría sido rota, asumió, pero no había sentido la fractura. La adrenalina estaba bombeando a través de sus venas como mercurio líquido, y vio destellos de su hijo luchando por llegar a ellos. Quería a Draco allí, quería que el chico lo viera matando a Harry, así podría amarlo, podría amar a Lucius en su lugar. Después de todo, él había sido el único que lo crió, lo moldeó en el hombre en que se estaba convirtiendo, y estaba muy orgulloso de Draco, así que era natural que también sintiera una oleada de pasión sexual por él. "Draco", dijo con voz ronca, las manos de Harry se colocaron alrededor de su cuello, y Lucius inclinó su barbilla hacia el cielo. "Draco, hago esto por ti...".

"¡CÁLLATE!", gritó Draco desde su lugar al lado de Lupin, y vio con horror como Lucius parecía encontrar fuerza dentro de sí mismo, porque de repente rodó con Harry en la nieve, rodando encima de él y dándole un puñetazo a cambio. Harry estaba agitándose debajo del hombre, y Draco se quedó mirando fijamente mientras las manos de Lucius se envolvían ahora alrededor de la garganta de Harry y comenzaba a asfixiarlo. "¡BASTA!".

Lucius se rió y liberó la garganta de Harry, pero no se movió de su sitio a horcajadas sobre él. Pudo ver miedo en los ojos de Harry, pero también pudo ver aborrecimiento, y terrible, terrible oscuridad sobre la que ni siquiera se atrevió a reflexionar. "Muchacho tonto", ronroneó con voz sedosa, su mano levantándose para acariciar la barba a lo largo del mentón de Harry. "Difícilmente un hombre, y ya tan enamorado... Tonterías. El amor puede ser la razón que tienes para vivir, Potter, pero va a ser tu fin".

Los ojos de Harry siguieron la mano derecha de Lucius mientras se movía hacia la varita en la hierba. La mano de Harry intentó agarrar su propia varita, pero estaba demasiado lejos, demasiado lejos para alcanzarla, y giró su cabeza para mirar a Draco. Sus miradas se encontraron mientras la varita de Lucius presionaba contra su manzana de Adán, y Harry articuló algo hacia él que Draco no fue capaz de entender.

Mientras las palabras "_Avada Kedavra_" resonaron en el aire, el destello verde obligó a los ojos de Harry a cerrarse, y el aullido de Draco Malfoy, animalista, desgarró el aire con fuerza.

**888**

N/T: ¡Que tengan una excelente mitad de semana!

Gracias por tomarte unos minutos para leer.


	22. Chapter 22

**Autor: **_**Sakai Michiba (sakaim).**_

**N/T: **Este capítulo va con agradecimientos para **jessyriddle, lisicarmela, Noahs, Melanie Tao de Usui, Violet Stwy, Princes-Slash **y a todos los que se toman el tiempo para leer.

**888**

**Capítulo XXI.**

Draco estaba sentado a la mesa de la cocina por su cuenta en La Madriguera, con una taza de té temblando en sus manos mientras la sostenía cerca e inhalaba el vapor. Sentía que se estaba ahogando y sollozaba sobre la taza, con su rostro enrojecido y sus nudillos blancos alrededor de la taza caliente. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que se estaba quemando sus palmas. No permitía a nadie más en la cocina, ni siquiera a la señora Weasley, que estaba ansiosa por comenzar la cena para la desolada casa llena con sus hijos. "¡FUERA!", espetó mientras ella trataba de nuevo, y se fue con un triste suspiro.

Hermione estaba sentada en la sala de estar con el ceño fruncido sobre su rostro, y tenía cruzados sus brazos sobre su pecho mientras escuchaba a Draco llorando en la cocina. Cuando Harry entró en la habitación y se sentó a su lado, luciendo completamente miserable, ella le sonrió y envolvió su brazo alrededor de su hombro. "¿Cómo lo estás manejando, Harry?", le preguntó en voz baja, y sonrió mientras Harry le daba un patético y ligero asentimiento. "¿Ya has intentado hablar con él?".

"No", le susurró el chico de cabello negro, y miró a la puerta de la cocina. "Yo... Yo debería de haber matado a Lucius, Hermione... ¿por qué lo dudé? Dios, ¿por qué diablos vacilé?", bajó la mirada hacia el suelo, pero sintió que lo empujaron fuera del sofá, y tragó saliva duramente mientras era empujado hacia la cocina. Tropezó y vio a Draco, hecho un completo desastre, sentado allí, y su corazón se rompió. Sin decir nada, se acercó a su novio y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él desde atrás. "Dame eso", susurró, y tomó la taza caliente apretada entre las manos de Draco, poniéndola sobre la mesa, antes de estrechar a Draco.

"Vamos, ¿de acuerdo?", le preguntó en voz baja, y sonrió mientras Draco le permitía a Harry tirar de él sobre sus pies. "Eso es...", sus manos estaban temblando mientras tomaba las de Draco, y se lo llevó de la cocina, dando un cabeceo a Molly antes de que se llevara al chico rubio escaleras arriba y hasta el dormitorio que estarían compartiendo con Ron. Ron salió a jugar Quidditch con Charlie, Bill y Ginny, así que la habitación estaba completamente desierta, por lo que Harry lo llevó dentro y cerró la puerta antes de acomodar a Draco sobre la cama. "¿Quieres hablar?", le preguntó mientras se sentaba a su lado.

"No", susurró Draco, y miró a los ojos de Harry. Harry sonrió muy suavemente y se movió para envolver su mano en el cabello de Draco, y atraerlo hacia sí. "Harry, lo siento", Draco gimió suavemente, y miró hacia otro lado, de repente completamente incapaz de mirarlo. "Estuve bajo la maldición Imperius durante mucho tiempo... justo hasta que me puse muy, muy enfermo y nos mudamos a esas habitaciones privadas. Entonces luché contra ella, pero antes de eso, no era yo. Era... ya sabes, él".

Harry luchó con sus pensamientos durante unos momentos antes de deslizar su mano sobre la mejilla de Draco y volver su rostro hacia él. "Está bien", dijo en voz baja, y vio emociones atravesar por los ojos de Draco. "¿Me amas, Draco?", sus manos estaban en las caderas del otro chico, y lo jaló unos centímetros más cerca. "¿Lo haces?".

Draco levantó la vista y se encontró nuevamente con la mirada de Harry, y apretó sus dientes antes de asentir, y Harry se inclinó hacia adelante para besarlo. Sus labios chocaron juntos con fuerza, y las lágrimas inundaron las mejillas de Draco mientras Harry lo empujaba hacia atrás sobre la cama y se arrastraba sobre él, con movimientos gatunos. "También te amo", susurró Harry, y deslizó su lengua dentro de la boca de Draco. Draco lo había salvado, había matado a su padre para salvar a Harry, se había dejado huérfano a sí mismo para que pudieran tener esto juntos. "Draco, no tienes ni puta idea de...".

Draco gimió ante estas palabras y dejó que la lengua de Harry saqueara su boca de nuevo. Las voces en su cabeza estaban tranquilas, lo más silenciosas que habían estado alguna vez, y sabía que era porque Lucius se había ido. Era libre. Era libre de la obligación de unirse a los Mortífagos, libre para perseguir cualquier cosa que quisiera, y, con suerte, libre para vivir como una persona completa. Estaba tan absorto besando a Harry que apenas se dio cuenta de que Ron entró en la habitación y dio un conmocionado y avergonzado grito antes de retroceder y salir de ella.

"¡Er, Harry, papá quiere hablar contigo!", llamó a través de la puerta, y Draco dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro cuando Harry dejó de besarlo. Compartieron una mirada que prometía una continuación de esta tarde, y Draco lo besó en el mentón antes de ser dejado y quedarse solo en el dormitorio. Observó a Harry salir con una pequeña sonrisa, y justo se estaba acomodando bajo las mantas para dormir una siesta cuando la puerta se abrió de nuevo, y Ron entró. Sus orejas estaban notablemente rosadas. "Hey, Malfoy", dijo tranquilamente, y Draco cabeceó hacia él. Sus ojos no se abrieron. "¿Puedo hablar contigo?".

Draco arqueó una ceja y luego asintió antes de abrir sus ojos, aunque no hizo ningún movimiento para levantarse o incluso moverse de su posición medio enterrada en la cama. Ron tuvo problemas tratando de encontrar un lugar para sentarse, y finalmente se acomodó al pie de la cama, luciendo incómodo y colorado. "Deja de ruborizarte, Weasley", le dijo Draco con un bufido, y movió un poco las sábanas para que pudiera verlo mejor. "¿Qué quieres?".

Ron se giró y encontró la mirada de Draco, y para sorpresa de Draco, él le sonrió. "Salvaste a Harry", murmuró, y Draco tuvo que rodar sus ojos. "No hagas eso. De todos modos, has salvado a Harry, y... eso fue condenadamente decente de tu parte, Malfoy. Draco, quiero decir. Tú... lo hiciste muy bien". Extendió una mano para que Draco la tomara, y Draco lo miró antes de sonreír y extender su mano para sacudirla. Se estrecharon las manos brevemente, sus miradas estables, y lentamente, los dos muchachos rompieron en carcajadas, formando lo que tenía que haber sido la tregua más inusual en la historia de Hogwarts.

**888**

Arthur sonrió mientras Harry entraba en la cocina, y le ofreció una túnica de viaje. "Vamos, Harry", le dijo con una sonrisa, y se dirigió a la chimenea. "Vamos a ir a Grimmauld Place esta noche, si eso está bien contigo. No voy a estar libre ningún otro día de esta semana, y me imagino que no quieres esperar hasta la próxima...". Vio la expresión de Harry iluminarse en la sala de estar, y le sonrió. Por mucho que no le gustaba la familia Malfoy, se encontró con que, mientras que aprendía más acerca de Draco por las cartas de Ron, más se encontraba con que el chico le agradaba. Su primera impresión de él y Harry había, por supuesto, sido cuando Harry, conmocionado y con un muy mal aspecto, se había llevado a Draco a la cocina. En el momento en que Harry salió de la habitación para cambiarse de ropa, Draco había estallado en ruidosas y dolorosas lágrimas, prohibiendo que nadie entrara en la cocina, y aunque él realmente quería una taza de té, respetó el dolor de Draco y optó por dejarlo en paz.

Harry parecía genuinamente preocupado por él, y eso era lo que importaba. Observó mientras Harry arrojaba un puñado de polvos flú dentro de la chimenea y gritaba su destino, y él vaciló sólo por un momento antes de seguirlo. Cuando llegó al otro lado, Harry ya estaba desapareciendo por la puerta lateral, y él tomó un lugar en la mesa para esperarlo.

Harry arribó a través del número doce de Grimmauld Place con un sentimiento de temor. No habría querido volver aquí nunca, mucho menos en una misión de rescate para Draco, y así fue que con cuidadosos pasos caminó por la casa. Vio las cortinas negras detrás de las cuales la pintura de Walburga Black colgaba, y pensó en pasar derecho y sin mirarlas antes de caminar justo hasta ellas, cambió de parecer y las abrió. "Señora Black, es un placer verla de nuevo", le dijo con una cantidad nada pequeña de sarcasmo, y ella lo observó con una desagradable y altanera mirada.

"Escoria mestiza, vuelves para arruinar mi sueño, ¿verdad?", le preguntó ella, el veneno en su voz, y enseguida se burló de Harry mientras lo hacía. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, chico Potter? ¿Todavía sigues arruinando la vida de respetables hombres y mujeres como yo misma?".

Harry cruzó sus brazos y sacudió su cabeza. "Mire, señora Black, voy a estar fuera de su vista, con gran placer, créame, en el momento en que encuentre un libro de su biblioteca que explica los Ritos Ancestrales de la familia Black", afirmó, pensando que no tenía sentido darle vueltas al asunto con ella. Quería ese libro tan pronto como fuera posible, aunque a juzgar por la mirada en su rostro ante su solicitud, no debería de haberse molestado en informarle.

"¡El chico Potter! ¡El muchacho que arruinó a mi familia, que arruinó todo lo que representamos, me pide AYUDA!", ella estalló en chillidos y risas, y Harry le gruñó antes de forzar las cortinas cerrándolas y acechar dentro de la biblioteca en la antigua casa. Cuando miró hacia los miles de libros, cerró sus ojos y suspiró. Ésta iba a ser una larga noche.

**888**

Draco, Hermione y Ginny estaban sentados juntos en la sala de estar, Hermione y Ginny sonriendo hacia Draco ya que, después de haberle rogado por centésima vez aquella noche desde su descenso desde el dormitorio, él se sentó y les habló sobre su y el primer beso de Harry. "Yo todavía estaba bajo la maldición Imperius de mi padre en ese momento", afirmó en voz baja, y aunque se sentía como algo parecido a chismes, le encantaba contar historias. "Potter estaba realmente cabreado conmigo, ya saben, me dejó con alguien más porque no pudo manejarlo... bueno... el enojado fue mi padre, supongo. Tuve ese gran berrinche en el Gran Comedor, y después Harry me llevó lejos, y en cierto modo lo besé justo ahí". Hizo un gesto hacia un punto sobre su cuello. Ginny se ruborizó.

"No estaba feliz por eso. Pasaron tres semanas enteras antes de que me despertara con pesadillas, y Harry sólo se movió... rodó sobre su lado y empezó a besarme. Mi padre estaba furioso, me dijo que lo matara justo allí, pero no pude hacerlo... no pude. Ahí empezó mi pelea contra la maldición, y unos días después, era libre de nuevo".

Hermione cruzó sus brazos sobre su regazo mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante. "¿Has desarrollado sentimientos después de la maldición? ¿Sobre Harry, quiero decir? Después de todo, podrías sólo haberlo dejado después de que hubieras roto la Imperius y trabajado con tu problema por tu cuenta...".

"Pude haberlo hecho", suspiró Draco y sonrió para sí mismo antes de sonreírle a ella. "Pero sí, había desarrollado sentimientos detrás de todo lo demás. Harry fue simplemente... ya sabes". Ginny asintió con una sonrisa, y Draco asintió de vuelta hacia ella. Ella lo entendería más de lo que Hermione haría, él sabía que ella estaba enamorada de Harry. "De todos modos, espero que encuentre algo que me ayude pronto... Me siento mal por él, tener que lidiar con mi cambio de personalidades todo el tiempo. Podrían pensar que lo disfrutó, mirándolo, pero él se estresa. No puedo esperar para que me mire a los ojos y sepa que soy yo... que cuando me esté mirando no se pregunte con quién está hablando". Bajó su cabeza con culpa.

Hermione se inclinó hacia adelante y tocó su hombro. "Creo que es maravilloso, Malfoy". Ella sonrió mientras él se cubría el rostro con sus manos, y ella no pensó en nada más que envolver su brazo alrededor de sus hombros. "Somos toda la familia que necesitas". Se sintió aliviada cuando él asintió.

**888**

Eran las tres de la mañana, y Harry cogió el último libro que iba a mirar por la noche. Había revisado cientos, pero no había ninguna mención del Rito Ancestral en ninguno de ellos, y señaló con la varita hacia el último libro. Pronunció el hechizo y se preparó para lanzar el libro a un lado cuando el libro resplandeció y sus ojos se abrieron. Lo hojeó a través de la sección de rituales, y sus ojos se abrieron mientras se encontraba con páginas y páginas que explicaban el Rito Ancestral. "¡Lo tengo!", gritó, y cerró el libro. Escuchó a Arthur sacudirse despertando en la cocina, y se apresuró hacia él. "¡Vámonos!".

**888**

N/T: ¡Que tengan una excelente semana!

Gracias por tomarte unos minutos para leer.


	23. Chapter 23

**Autor: **_**Sakai Michiba (sakaim).**_

**N/T: **Este capítulo va con agradecimientos para **jessyriddle, Lunatica Dark, sacha guerra, Violet Stwy, my dilema** y a todos los que se toman el tiempo para leer.

**888**

**Capítulo XXII.**

Harry y Arthur regresaron a La Madriguera muy temprano en la mañana, así que todo el mundo estaba durmiendo, y Harry dejó el libro sobre la mesa de la cocina antes de que se arrastrara escaleras arriba hacia la habitación que él y Draco estaban compartiendo con Ron. Se detuvo y escuchó contra la puerta, escuchando nada más que ronquidos, así que abrió silenciosamente la puerta para ver tanto a Draco como a Ron en sus respectivas camas, profundamente dormidos. Harry inmediatamente se acercó a la cama de Draco y se sentó en el borde del colchón, se tomó su tiempo para apreciar los rasgos de Draco, iluminados por la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana.

Pasó sus dedos sobre los prominentes pómulos, a lo largo de los huecos de sus mejillas, sobre la punta de su nariz y se congratuló de que Draco no despertara ante los pequeños toques. Callosas yemas de los dedos se deslizaron sobre la frente de Draco y se enredaron en su sedoso cabello, apenas recientemente lavado ya que todavía estaba húmedo, y se inclinó para olerlo. Estaba perfumado con cítricos, y depositó un beso sobre un húmedo mechón antes de que sus ojos se desviaran hasta el cuello de Draco. La manzana de Adán, fuerte y definida, se mantuvo inmóvil en el sueño de Draco, y se inclinó para besarla también. Draco se agitó suavemente pero no se despertó, aunque una de sus manos se levantó y descansó por sí misma en la parte posterior de la cabeza de Harry.

Harry se movió alrededor hasta que estuvo acostado al lado de Draco, a pesar de que yacía sobre la manta, y echó un vistazo para asegurarse de que Ron todavía estaba durmiendo, él estaba roncando y murmurando con irritación, antes de comenzar a mordisquear el cuello de Draco. Draco resopló y se estiró, exponiendo más de su piel mientras la manta se deslizaba fuera de sus hombros, revelando que no estaba usando ningún tipo de playera. _Perfecto_. Harry fue dejando mordiscos y besos deslizándose hacia abajo, deteniéndose en la clavícula y en el hueco de la garganta de Draco. No fue, sin embargo, hasta que la lengua de Harry rozó uno de los ligeramente rosados pezones de Draco que los ojos de Draco se abrieron de golpe y se incorporó sobre sus codos con un jadeo. "Ha-", Harry colocó un dedo sobre sus labios y sacudió su cabeza antes de que Draco se recostara y arrojara su antebrazo sobre sus ojos, con su boca abierta mientras dientes mordisqueaban y labios succionaban brotes idénticos sobre su pecho.

Los dedos de Harry atraparon la cinturilla de los pantalones del pijama de Draco y Draco levantó sus caderas mientras eran jalados hacia abajo. Por un breve momento, su excitación fue expuesta al aire, pero Harry estaba quitándose su capa y luego se estaba metiendo bajo las mantas y de pronto, Draco estuvo también cubierto de nuevo. Sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos cuando cálidos labios bajaron por entre sus piernas y mordió con fuerza sobre su propia palma mientras la cálida mano de Harry acariciaba sus testículos y luego los levantaba, y su pecaminosa lengua barría a través del perineo de Draco. Las piernas de Draco se levantaron a cada lado de Harry, y permitió que su novio deslizara su propia mano hacia abajo, y comenzó a masturbarse furiosamente mientras Harry mordía el interior de sus muslos con tanta fuerza que estaba seguro de que habría marcas en la mañana. Cálido aliento fantasmal jugando sobre sus bolas, y Draco agarró una almohada antes de ponerla firmemente sobre su rostro para enmascarar su respiración y sus suaves gemidos.

Sus ojos se abrieron cuando la boca de Harry desapareció por un momento y luego lo aprisionó hasta la base de su erección, y sintió un dedo empapado de saliva sondear en su ano por un momento antes de que se empujara dentro y se torciera hacia arriba. Un espasmo corrió a través de todo el cuerpo de Draco, y siseó suavemente sobre la almohada mientras un segundo dedo se unía al primero y la lengua de Harry estaba sobre la punta de nuevo, presionando fuertemente mientras la lamía, y cuando Harry torció sus dedos otra vez, Draco se sacudió y muy repentinamente comenzó a venirse con fuerza. Harry lo atrapó justo a tiempo y apretó su boca sobre la cabeza y el tronco, y los ojos de Draco se apretaron estrechamente con el esfuerzo que le tomó el no gritar su placer en el silencio de la casa llena de gente. Los dedos de Harry se deslizaron fuera de él y gimió suavemente mientras Harry emergía, sonriéndole en la oscuridad. "Cabrón", le dijo Draco, suspirando mientras se quitaba la almohada de su rostro, pero estaba fuertemente sonrojando y sonriendo adormilado. "¿Quieres que-".

"No, es demasiado tarde", susurró Harry mientras se acomodaba al lado de Draco, y ayudaba al chico rubio a subir sus pantalones. "Estoy agotado de mirar a través de interminables libros. No vas a creer...", sus ojos se cerraron mientras hablaba y enterró cómodamente su rostro contra el cuello de Draco.

Draco lo miró, la pregunta obvia sobre la punta de su lengua. _¿Lo encontraste?_ Pero Harry ya estaba profundamente dormido, con su boca ligeramente abierta sobre el hombro de Draco. Él sonrió suavemente y envolvió ambos brazos alrededor de su novio y simplemente se volvió a dormir.

**888**

Cuando Harry despertó a la mañana siguiente, se encontró solo en la cama y se sentó, mareado. Vio que Ron también ya se había ido, así que se levantó de la cama e hizo una parada en el lavabo para cepillar sus dientes antes de dirigirse escaleras abajo para encontrar a Hermione y a Molly sentadas juntas con el grueso libro de la historia de los Black. "¡Buenos días, Harry, querido!", chilló Molly cuando lo vio, y miró a su alrededor antes de señalar la puerta principal. "Me pareció ver a Draco salir al jardín hace alrededor de una hora, pero no puedo estar segura".

Hermione levantó la vista desde su lugar con el libro e hizo una inclinación de cabeza. "Él me dijo durante el desayuno que estaría en el jardín lanzando gnomos. No creo que sea algo que él haya hecho antes... Fred y George ya estaban ahí afuera haciéndolo, así que no dudes que estarán haciendo que él lo haga". Hizo una pausa por un momento antes de suspirar y dar vuelta a la página del libro. "Dijo que quería hablar contigo acerca de algo... Sonaba muy importante. Estoy buscando el hechizo, así que ve y ocúpate de él, ¿de acuerdo?".

Harry asintió y salió al exterior, todavía vistiendo la arrugada ropa que había usado para ir a Grimmauld Place. La mañana era fresca y fría, una nueva capa de nieve revestía el terreno y siguió las huellas en la nieve hasta el jardín. Efectivamente, Draco estaba luchando con un gnomo, que se sujetaba de su mano y luego lo mandó volando lejos sobre el muro del jardín. "¡Toma ESO!", gritó irritado Draco después de hacerlo, y cuando escuchó una distintiva risita detrás de él, se volteó, con sus orejeras torcidas y su sombrero cerca de caerse, para mirar a Harry con ojos molestos. "Oh, ¿y de qué te ESTÁS riendo, Potter?", espetó, mirando hacia su mano y frunciendo el ceño hacia Harry cuando el chico de cabello negro tomó la mano y se la llevó a sus labios para besarla.

"Estás loco", observó Harry tranquilamente y Draco rodó sus ojos. "En el sentido literal y figurado, por supuesto. No hacía sino afirmar lo obvio, estás chiflado". Draco arrugó su nariz y cruzó sus brazos para defenderse contra el viento, y Harry lo atrajo más cerca hacia sí antes de presionar un beso en su roja nariz. "¿Para qué querías verme?", murmuraron sus labios contra esa congelada nariz y Draco se relajó en sus brazos.

Molly se había tomado un momento para hacer té en la cocina, y miró por la ventana para ver a Harry sosteniendo a Draco, protegiéndolo del viento y besando su nariz. Ella se cruzó de brazos y sonrió, observando al ceño fruncido de Draco convertirse en una confortable sonrisa, y cuando Draco se inclinó para darle un beso, ella se dio la vuelta para dejar que tuvieran su privacidad. Se acercó a la puerta de la cocina y vio a Hermione pasando a través del libro. "¿Draco es bueno para Harry, Hermione? Nunca lo hubiera creído".

Hermione hizo una pausa en su lectura y levantó la vista hacia Molly con una pequeña sonrisa. "Por lo que he visto, son muy adecuados el uno para el otro. Harry realmente... bueno, realmente lo ama, creo, y sé que Draco piensa que él es su mundo, también. En cuanto a si son buenos el uno para el otro... Er, eso aún está por verse, creo". Ella y Molly compartieron una risa, y ella le dio la vuelta a otra página.

**888**

Draco se apartó después de estar un tiempo bastante largo besando a Harry, y enderezó su sombrero antes de sonreírle. "Todos... todos quieren darte las gracias por luchar contra mi padre", susurró finalmente, y Harry lo miró con asombro. "Ellos dicen que tienen algo para ti... No sé lo que es. En fin...", suspiró y descruzó sus brazos, y sus ojos se desenfocaron.

La primera personalidad surgió y Harry se encontró a sí mismo mirando dentro de unos desafiantes ojos. "Potter", escupió la personalidad y Harry la recordó emergiendo en el tren. "Tú, asqueroso traidor a la sangre... ¿Sabes por qué estaba aquí?", no fue un siseo amigable, y Harry sacudió su cabeza, con sus ojos ligeramente anchos. "Decidí ayudar porque Draco, mi querido Draco, es un adecuado sangre pura. Tiene las ideas adecuadas, y él nunca las abandonó durante su trauma. Le ayudé a mantener su ingenio con él, y mi nombre es _Walburga Black_". Antes de que Harry pudiera responder, ella se había ido y entonces había otra personalidad.

"Le di la fortaleza para resistir ante mis antiguos colegas. _Regulus_", el chico suspiró y la cabeza de Draco giró antes de negar con ella. "Porque necesitaba a alguien para tratar de hablar con él de ti, Potter. _Phineas_". "Porque quería volver a verte, Harry... _Sirius_". "Porque estaba increíblemente aburrido. _Lycoris_". Draco hizo una pausa y levantó la vista encontrándose con los ojos de Harry, con una expresión muy extraña luciendo sobre su blanco rostro. Extendió su mano para tocar la mejilla de Harry y exhaló, "Alguien tenía que darle la fortaleza para matar a mi esposo... _Narcissa_".

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron y sintió que su corazón comenzaba a latir más rápido a medida que más nombres brotaban de los labios de Draco. _Hesper, Harfang, Pollux, Lucretia, Ursula, Marius_ y _Orión_. El rubio parecía poseído mientras coreaba los nombres y las razones, y cuando se detuvo, Harry se acercó a él. Los ojos de Draco brillaron mientras levantaba la vista bruscamente y una desagradable mueca se apoderaba de sus bonitos labios.

"Oh, Potter... Potter, Potter, eres muy estúpido", insistió y le dio una loca carcajada que hizo que el aliento de Harry se atorara en su garganta. "Te dije que no me tocaras otra vez... ¡nunca!", de repente se abalanzó sobre Harry y lo derribó en el suelo, y su varita estaba en la garganta de Harry, presionando amenazante contra su manzana de Adán. "Ese es tu problema, Potter. ¡Nunca aprendiste a escuchar!".

Forcejearon en la nieve mientras Harry gruñía y lo lanzaba hacia atrás, con sus puños golpeando en el estómago de Draco. Ambos estaban gritando y maldiciendo, Harry exigiendo tener a Draco de regreso y Draco haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para llegar hasta la garganta de Harry, para matarlo.

La atención de Molly fue atrapada por el sonido de los gritos en el jardín, y corrió a la ventana para mirar. "¡Hermione, ellos están-".

"¡Lo tengo!", gritó Hermione, y arrancó afuera de la casa con el libro en la mano. Corrió hacia el jardín, levantando la nieve detrás de ella con cada paso y cuando se detuvo sobre los chicos luchando, sostuvo su varita en alto y comenzó a entonar algo que sonaba muy parecido a una canción sobre ellos. Harry no podía distinguir ninguna de las palabras mientras arrancaba y tiraba del cabello de Draco, entonces repentinamente Draco se quedó inmóvil y miró hacia arriba a Hermione.

"Astuta, chica lista...", Harry reconoció de pronto la voz, era _Ian_, el moderador de todas las personalidades y jadeó hacia él. "Oh, finalmente lo conseguiste, ¿verdad, Potter? No me creíste, ¿verdad? ¿No creíste que simplemente me marcharía? No, no...", Ian comenzó a reír, pero Hermione estaba repitiendo el hechizo y esto lo estaba debilitando visiblemente. Él se puso de pie y gritó hacia ella, pero no podía tocarla, y Harry se levantó también, sosteniendo el cuerpo de Draco, así que no podía huir. Ian luchó con fuerza. "¡Déjame ir! ¡DÉJAME-".

Su cuerpo se paralizó y se retorció, y Harry lo sostuvo con fuerza. Cuando Draco finalmente se relajó, volvió a mirar a Harry, con sus ojos apagados y susurró, "Harry, ellos... ellos se han ido". Sus ojos se pusieron en blanco y Harry lo atrapó antes de que cayera al suelo.

**888**

N/T: Bueno, mis queridxs lectores, el capítulo siguiente será el epílogo y con eso terminamos esta maravillosa historia. ¡Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios y nos estamos leyendo!

¡Que tengan una excelente semana!

Gracias por tomarte unos minutos para leer.


	24. Chapter 24

**Autor: **_**Sakai Michiba (sakaim).**_

**N/T: **Este capítulo va con agradecimientos para **jessyriddle, Lunatica Dark, Anónimo, Nozomi Black, Melanie Tao de Usui** y a todos los que se toman el tiempo para leer. _**¡Enjoy!**_ ;)

**888**

**Epílogo.**

Los ojos verdes se deslizaron lentamente, abriéndose y parpadeando como una lechuza por un momento, antes de que grandes manos se acercaran y los frotaran furiosamente para que la visión de Harry se aclarara lo suficiente para ver al rubio durmiendo a su lado. Esto era cómodo, la manera perfecta de despertar en una mañana de Navidad, y así había sido durante las últimas dos Navidades. Cada año, Harry y Draco pasaban la Nochebuena en la Madriguera con los Weasley y Hermione, y cada mañana de Navidad desde la mañana después de que el Rito Ancestral de Draco terminara, Harry hacía exactamente lo mismo.

Alargó su mano, descansándola sobre el cuerpo de Draco y tirando de él más cerca, tan cerca que podía enterrar su nariz en el cabello de Draco. El rubio dio un pequeño gemido en su sueño, pero no se despertó, y Harry sonrió, mirando el reloj sobre el hombro de Draco. Eran las 08:23, perfecto. Nadie más podría estar despierto, con la excepción de Molly, así que no serían interrumpidos. Agitó su varita hacia la puerta, echando un hechizo silenciador con el fin de no molestar a nadie, antes de que repentinamente y con fuerza rodara a Draco sobre su espalda. Draco casi no se movió, sólo chasqueó sus labios en su sueño. "Bruto", Harry suspiró, y rápidamente desapareció bajo las mantas. El pálido y desnudo estómago de Draco saltó bajo el toque de la punta de su dedo, y Harry presionó un beso sobre el sendero rubio y dorado del vello que iba desde el ombligo de Draco hasta dentro de sus calzoncillos antes de que sus dedos se engancharan a la cinturilla y la atrajeran hacia abajo. Los calzoncillos salieron de las caderas de Draco con poca resistencia, y los labios de Draco chasquearon de nuevo.

Ni Harry ni Draco eran, por lo general, el tipo de chicos de sexo por la mañana, lo habían descubierto en los últimos dos años, pero la Navidad era especial, y las tradiciones debían mantenerse. Su primera Navidad juntos, justo después de que las 'personalidades' de Draco desaparecieron, el rubio había estado luciendo una erección matutina y Harry había sido completamente incapaz de evitar ayudarle.

_"¿Qué estás haciendo?", murmuró Draco mientras sus ojos se abrían, pero inmediatamente se cerraron de golpe otra vez mientras la boca de Harry, aún terriblemente inexperta en esto, se deslizaba sobre su polla y le daba un muy adecuado beso de buenos días. "Ah...", sus piernas se separaron desenfrenadamente, y levantó sus rodillas para envolver sus espinillas alrededor de los hombros de Harry. Supuso que era una suerte que Ron les hubiera dejado la habitación para ellos por la noche, en celebración de la recién descubierta cordura de Draco. Un calor líquido se agrupó entre sus muslos, y enterró sus manos en el cabello de Harry mientras se empujaba torpemente y medio dormido, dentro de la dispuesta boca de Harry._

El camino que Harry tomó fue el mismo de hace dos años, sus labios frotaron perezosamente desde el ombligo de Draco hasta sus caderas, aquellas afiladas caderas que sobresalían casi demasiado alto sobre el estómago de su amante, y raspó la delgada carne con sus dientes mientras su mano recorría el muslo derecho de Draco y se movía hacia arriba. Deslizó su pulgar y su dedo índice por debajo de las bolas del rubio para que su palma acunara su perineo y chupó duro y rápido sobre la carne de la cadera con su boca, dejando una preciosa marca púrpura. La erección matutina de Draco rozó cálida y suavemente aterciopelada contra su mejilla, y Harry se volvió para recorrer el ala de su nariz a lo largo del orgulloso eje. Draco se removió en su letargo y exclamó sin palabras cuando la mano derecha de Harry, todavía palmeando su entrada, aplicó un poco de presión y estimuló su próstata.

Harry dejó escapar una soñolienta risita contra los gruesos y rubios rizos en la base de la polla de Draco, y pecaminosamente pasó sólo la punta de su lengua, donde el eje se reunía con el escroto de Draco. La propia excitación de Harry presionó insistentemente contra la blanca sábana debajo de él, y susurró, suspirando, "Despierta, despierta", contra la cabeza ahora rojo oscuro de la polla de Draco. Sus labios estaban resbaladizos por la saliva mientras hablaba, y Draco estaba jadeando debajo de él.

_Draco estaba jadeando mientras la cabeza de Harry se balanceaba sobre su polla, y se dio cuenta con sorpresa de que no había regresado la primera mamada que Harry le había dado. Sin embargo, a Harry no parecía importarle, porque estaba engullendo a Draco tanto como podría haberlo hecho, abriendo su garganta y tratando de tomarlo todo, pero hizo arcadas alrededor de la longitud y se retiró con una torpe risita. "Supongo que no puedo hacer eso todavía", proclamó Harry desde algún lugar, Draco sabía exactamente desde dónde, por debajo de la manta. Draco sonrió abiertamente y asintió, pero sus ojos estaban cerrados tan fuertemente como podrían estarlo, pues sabía que Harry no había terminado. "¿Quieres que continúe?"._

_"Joder, sí..."._

"Estoy despierto", gimió Draco con un estremecimiento, y echó un vistazo por encima al reloj antes de que sus ojos rodaran de nuevo en su cabeza. La lengua de Harry estaba rodando por todo el eje rojo cereza de su erección, entonces se desplazó hacia abajo con movimientos largos, recubriéndola en saliva. "Tienes la boca más puta para ser un Chico de Oro, ¿lo sabías?", amaba la boca de Harry, la amaba casi tanto como amaba a su trasero o a su polla, pero no del todo. Harry respondió haciendo algo que ciertamente no hubiera sido capaz de hacer hace dos años: se tragó entero a Draco, tomándolo todo dentro de su boca y garganta y presionando sus labios contra los rizos antes mencionados en una extraña especie de beso. Draco maldijo en voz alta y le ardía todo el cuerpo con el calor del encuentro, separó sus piernas y casi, literalmente, lloriqueo por más. Harry se rió entre dientes alrededor de su polla, y Draco estuvo seguro de que se moriría. Harry empujó con su mano de nuevo, y un hormigueo se disparó por la columna vertebral de Draco desde su próstata hasta empezar hacer saltar a su corazón de nuevo, y Draco estaba retorciéndose con tal fuerza que la sábana interior se salió de debajo del colchón y se enredó alrededor de ambos. Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta.

"¿Fóllame?", le preguntó Draco, y ésta era la razón por la que normalmente odiaba el sexo por la mañana. No podía contenerse, no podía permitir que los juegos previos continuaran el tiempo suficiente, pues él se apresuraba a llegar al clímax justo después de despertarse. Si hubiera sido de noche, habrían tonteado alrededor de media hora, mínimo, con gran parte de la lengua de Harry enterrada profundamente en el trasero de Draco. Draco lo disfrutaba como ninguna otra cosa, y sabía que Harry lo disfrutaba mucho más de lo que lo hacía, así que el rimming normalmente era guardado para los momentos justo antes de tener sexo, o ellos podrían venirse en un instante. Esta mañana, y cada mañana hacían esto, sin embargo, Draco quería follar y Harry quería follar inmediatamente.

"No", le susurró Harry mientras deslizaba su boca fuera de esa erección con un suave _pop_, y se arrastraba con la liquidez de un gato sobre el cuerpo de Draco y se apoyaba sobre él, su nariz sólo a unos centímetros de la de su amante. La erección de Draco estaba apuntando directamente hacia arriba y empujando hacia Harry de una sugerente manera, y Harry sonrió abiertamente al ver la expresión torturada en el rostro de su novio. "No, creo que estoy listo...".

_"Fóllame, Harry... Por favor, estoy listo para que me folles", jadeó Draco mientras Harry se arrastraba sobre él y se tendía desnudo y sonriente encima de Draco. No le importaba que hubiera matado a su padre sólo días antes, que estuviera sólo hace unas horas de nuevo dentro de su estabilidad mental, quería a Harry y estaba cansado de esperar. Por una vez, no tendría que preocuparse de Draco perdiéndose dentro de su propia cabeza, no tendría que parar para asegurarse de que Draco se encontrara bien, porque era él._

_Los ojos de Harry se abrieron y buscaron los grises de Draco como si tratara de detectar si estaba o no mintiendo. No encontró engaño allí, y sus cejas se fruncieron juntas antes de que acariciara el cabello de Draco y sonriera. "Por supuesto", murmuró Harry mientras inclinaba su cabeza y presionaba unos cuantos y acalorados besos contra la clavícula de Draco. Un repentino miedo lo invadió, realmente no tenía mucha idea de cómo esto funcionaba en absoluto, pero Draco sabía lo que estaba haciendo, y sacó la pecaminosa botellita de aceite que había comprado para ellos a través de los pedidos por lechuza la semana antes de que dejaran Hogwarts, de la mesita de noche y la empujó contra la mano de Harry._

"_Hazlo con tus dedos…"._

"¿Qué-? A-ah, joder, Harry, ¿de verdad?", balbuceó Draco mientras se daba cuenta de lo qué Harry estaba sugiriendo. Durante los dos años que habían estado teniendo sexo, Harry había estado demasiado nervioso sobre el dejar que Draco lo penetrara, y Draco había estado deseándolo tan desesperadamente. Él nunca lo presionó sobre el tema, ya que estaba feliz de recibir a Harry en cualquier momento, pero ciertamente eso no le había impedido dejar de seguir queriéndolo. Harry asintió hacia él y sonrió antes de atrapar el lubricante de la mesita de noche y moverse para quedar a cuatro patas, orgullosamente mostrando su trasero a Draco.

Las mejillas del rubio se encendieron con fuego mientras Harry revestía sus propios dedos con el aceite y los ondeaban juguetonamente hacia Draco antes de llevarlos hacia atrás y deslizar un dedo dentro de sí mismo. "Eso es…", ronroneó Harry seductoramente, y le lanzó a Draco una diabólica mirada por encima de su hombro antes de empujar otro dedo en su interior con una ligera mueca de dolor cuando comenzó a estirarse con ellos. Se había estado preparando para esta sorpresa durante semanas, casualmente introduciendo sus dedos en sí mismo durante la ducha, para acostumbrarse a la sensación de tener algo en su interior, por lo que el gesto de dolor era sólo realmente para el disfrute de Draco.

Draco extendió una mano y palmeó la nalga izquierda de Harry antes de que la apretara y tirara de su labio inferior entre sus dientes. Sus ojos grises estaban fijos en Harry empalándose a sí mismo sobre sus propios dedos, y extendió su mano derecha para acariciarse a sí mismo ligeramente ante la vista. "Toma el tiempo que necesites", le murmuró, y tragó saliva pesadamente mientras Harry metía otro dedo dentro de sí mismo y comenzaba a follarse con ellos. "Eres un jodido descarado, ¿lo sabías?".

"No lo olvidaré", le susurró Harry, y dio un entrecortado gemido mientras Draco agarraba el lubricante de su mano y comenzaba a difundirlo libremente sobre su polla. Harry sacó sus dedos de sí mismo y le dio a su propio culo una palmada antes de arquear una ceja hacia Draco. "Continúa entonces, Malfoy...".

Draco se burló de él ante el pinchazo, pero su corazón latía fuertemente en su pecho mientras se colocó a sí mismo sobre sus rodillas y guió la cabeza de su erección hacia la arrugada y resbaladiza entrada de Harry y empujó hacia adelante. La calidez lo envolvió mientras los músculos le concedían el paso y se deslizó en el interior del otro hombre, su aliento inmediatamente se volvió superficial mientras Harry se empujaba hacia atrás, llevando a Draco más y más profundo hasta que estuvo enterrado hasta la empuñadura dentro del chico de cabello negro. "Joder, Potter...".

_Ciertamente, no era la primera vez que Draco tenía los dedos de alguien empujando en su interior, pero ésta definitivamente era la primera vez que no se había aterrorizado durante la experiencia. Estaba arqueando su espalda y gemía mientras Harry, con actualmente dos dedos profundamente enterrados en él, trazaba el interior de su oreja con la punta de su lengua. Draco sentía como si su polla fuera a explotar mientras los dedos de Harry se torcían hacia arriba y enviaban escalofríos por su columna vertebral, y se escuchó atragantándose con el nombre de Harry cuando un tercer dedo se retorció haciendo su camino en su interior. "Harry... Jodido Merlín, ¿puedes parar con esto? No vas a hacerme daño..."._

_Los ojos de Harry se encontraron con los de Draco una vez más antes de que sonriera y asintiera. "Lo que tú digas...", vio como Draco empujaba las almohadas, sobre las que previamente habían estado durmiendo, debajo sus caderas, elevándolas, y gimió mientras Draco tomaba el aceite y lo extendía sobre la erección de Harry. Un aleteo de duda, de nerviosismo, hizo que Harry tragara convulsamente, pero quería eso, quería perder su virginidad con Draco en ese momento. Gimoteó mientras se posicionaba frente a Draco, con sus piernas estiradas torpemente detrás de él por el momento, mientras presionaba su polla contra la entrada de Draco y deslizaba sólo la cabeza dentro. Incluso eso fue suficiente para hacer que Harry quisiera venirse, pero se contuvo y empujó aún más, con sus manos temblando sobre las caderas de Draco mientras se aferraba a él de allí._

_Draco estaba gimiendo y lloriqueando debajo de él, abriendo aún más sus piernas y empujándose hacia esa polla, leves punzadas de dolor revolotearon a través de su abdomen mientras Harry finalmente se había empujado tan lejos como pudo, su escroto descansando cálidamente contra el coxis de Draco. El chico de cabello negro estaba temblando por completo para este momento, y esperó hasta que Draco le dirigió un asentimiento antes de moverse sobre Draco, apoyándose sobre él y clavando sus rodillas en el colchón con las sábanas desparramadas poco antes de empezar a empujar superficialmente. Las manos de Draco estaban sobre el cuello y la cadera de Harry, y se encontró con los ojos de Harry, jadeando para respirar mientras él lo estaba follando. Quería decirle algo, decirle a Harry que lo amaba más que a su vida, pero Harry dio una estocada mucho más profunda, y un ruidoso y complacido grito fue arrancado de su garganta en su lugar._

Harry acarició con la nariz su rostro entre las sábanas y gimió profundamente mientras Draco se apartó y empezó a sumergirse en él una y otra vez. De repente se preguntó por qué demonios no había dejado que Draco hiciera esto antes, era maravilloso, pero sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando Draco cambió su ángulo sólo un poco y se frotó justo contra la próstata de Harry de una manera que fue tan placentera que casi dolió. Sus cortas uñas se clavaron en la cama, y apretó sus nalgas alrededor de la polla de Draco, el gemido que salió del rubio hizo que Harry quisiera voltearse justo en ese momento y follarlo a cambio, pero entonces Draco estaba golpeando ese punto otra vez, y él estaba llorando desesperadamente en la tranquila habitación con cada una de las embestidas de Draco.

La sensación de Harry apretándolo y el sonido anunciando su placer sobre el colchón, obligaron a Draco a follarlo cada vez más fuerte, y se estiró a su alrededor para sostener temblorosamente la excitación de Harry. Trató de acariciarlo al ritmo de sus embestidas, pero no podía concentrarse en ambas cosas a la vez, por lo que su mano estaba, en su opinión, haciendo un trabajo bastante poco entusiasta. Sin embargo, Harry no parecía estar de acuerdo, comenzó a balbucear algo ininteligible contra la cama antes de empezar a moverse, encontrándose con la polla de Draco a medio camino en cada movimiento. "¡Mierda, mierda, MIERDA, Draco!", se atragantó Harry y Draco estaba a punto de dejarse venir cuando Harry repentinamente se quitó a Draco de encima y lo empujó con fuerza de espaldas sobre la cama.

"¿Qu-Qu-?", consiguió articular Draco, tendido sobre su espalda, antes de que Harry se arrastrara sobre él y derramara una considerable cantidad de aceite por la erección de Draco antes de posicionarse sobre ella, con sus piernas a cada lado de las caderas de Draco y Draco se encontró con esos ojos verdes que tenían una mirada de dolorosa excitación antes de que Harry se empujara hacia abajo sobre la orgullosa polla. La ya familiar calidez del interior de Harry apretándolo hizo que el rubio alcanzara a enterrar sus uñas en las caderas de Harry, y pusiera sus ojos en blanco mientras Harry comenzó a rebotarse a sí mismo encima de él, una de sus manos se envolvió alrededor de su propia polla y la acarició al tiempo de cada elevación y caída.

_Harry empujó su cuerpo un poco hacia arriba y agarró una de las piernas de Draco, nunca deteniendo su desesperado empuje dentro del otro mientras ponía esa pierna encima de su hombro y apoyaba ligeramente su mejilla contra la espinilla de Draco. Draco estaba arqueando su espalda y retorciéndose, masturbándose mientras Harry se hundía profundamente dentro de él una y otra vez. Draco sintió lágrimas, no de dolor, estaba seguro de eso, rodando por sus mejillas mientras Harry empezaba a perderse en las sensaciones. "Más duro... ¡Joder, más duro!", le rogó Draco en voz alta, jadeando y gritando, y Harry cumplió con su petición, enterrándose muy duro dentro de su novio, y además estaba asombrado de que eso no le doliera al rubio. Pero no, Draco se estaba masturbando furiosamente y, ahora sollozaba el nombre de Harry mientras se acercaba cada vez más al orgasmo. El corazón de Harry comenzó a latir más rápido, y la caliente semilla blanca en su entrepierna estaba amenazando con estallar en cualquier momento mientras miraba a Draco y sentía que tomaba una parte de él. El culo de Draco comenzó a apretarse alrededor de su endurecida erección, y repentinamente Draco gritó sin restricciones, todos sus músculos apretándose casi imposiblemente alrededor de Harry mientras llegaba con tanta fuerza que chorro tras chorro blanco salpicó hasta su pecho y la parte inferior de su barbilla._

_Harry jadeó y se dejó ir completamente ante la visión y la sensación de Draco viniéndose a su alrededor, y el nombre de Draco fue arrancado de su pecho mientras sentía su propia polla comenzar a contraerse en lo profundo del apretado interior del otro chico. Draco seguía corriéndose con fuerza cuando Harry vació su deseo profundamente dentro él, sus bolas se apretaron contra su cuerpo mientras sus caderas se sacudieron convulsivamente y su polla se hundió tan profundamente como era posible dentro de ese estrecho pasaje mientras se venía._

Draco estaba retorciéndose y agitándose bajo Harry, sus caderas ocasionalmente elevándose con fuerza mientras Harry comenzó cada descenso hacia abajo. Alargó nuevamente su mano izquierda y envolvió sus dedos alrededor del escroto de Draco, dándole una suave caricia y un apretón, y justo antes de saber que Draco estaba a punto de venirse, llevó su dedo hacia su boca, sumergiéndolo en saliva antes de moverlo hacia abajo y deslizarlo profundamente dentro de Draco y presionarlo contra su próstata.

Eso fue todo para Draco. Arrojó su antebrazo sobre sus ojos y dejó de contenerse, se estremeció y gimió el nombre de Harry mientras inmediatamente comenzó a eyacular dentro del otro hombre. Harry no dejó de montarlo ni por un instante, y Draco se sacudió y un espasmo lo recorrió mientras se venía, maldiciendo. Cuando se quedó quieto y levantó su antebrazo para asomarse y mirar a Harry, con las mejillas sonrojadas y la boca ligeramente abierta, se estremeció cuando Harry se movió a sí mismo fuera de su polla y se acomodó a lo largo de él, todavía masturbándose con determinación. "Abre", le susurró Harry, y los ojos de Draco se ensancharon antes de abrir su boca obedientemente. Harry empujó su polla en el interior de aquella dispuesta boca y se dejó llevar, gimiendo mientras los labios de Draco lo mamaban mientras finalmente se corría. Pudo sentir la lengua de Draco deslizándose a lo largo de los lados de su erección mientras se vació en la garganta de Draco, y cuando se retiró y se dejó caer de espaldas sobre el colchón, temblando por la fuerza de su orgasmo, le sonrió a Draco.

"Feliz Navidad".

"_Feliz Navidad, Draco…"._

"Feliz Navidad, Potter".

"_Feliz Navidad, Harry"._

**888**

Hubo un golpe en la puerta alrededor de media hora más tarde. Harry y Draco ya estaban limpios y vestidos para el día, así que no se sorprendieron cuando Ron abrió la puerta y se asomó. "Oh, están despiertos", afirmó con un dejo de sorpresa en su voz, y su cabeza desapareció por un momento antes de que se deslizara dentro de la habitación y cerrara la puerta. Se escuchó el sonido de un bebé gritando en la planta baja antes de que la cerrara, y rodó sus ojos antes de negar con su cabeza. "No les importa si me escondo aquí por un momento, ¿verdad? Bill no puede conseguir que su bebé deje de chillar el tiempo suficiente para que podamos empezar a repartir los regalos, y mamá está tratando de conseguir que yo la cuide".

Harry soltó un bufido y sacudió su cabeza. "Escóndete", le invitó mientras observaba a Draco inspeccionarse frente al espejo. Ron asintió y se veía como si estuviera considerando la posibilidad de sentarse sobre la cama, pero alcanzó a ver la botella medio vacía de aceite dejada sobre la mesita de noche y se lo pensó mejor.

"Er, está bien". Se conformó con una silla.

Habían pasado dos años enteros desde que Draco fue curado, y sus vidas habían cambiado completamente desde entonces. Se habían graduado de Hogwarts y Harry estaba en proceso de formación de ser Auror para el Ministerio, a pesar de que Voldemort había sido derrotado el año anterior por Harry, Hermione y Draco. Ron había estado lejos en ese momento, y Voldemort había atrapado a los tres un sábado por la noche cuando estaban cenando en el Callejón Diagon, donde Harry y Draco compartían un piso. Fue un hechizo combinado de Harry y Draco lo que lo mató, y los chicos habían estado después en San Mungo por semanas. Ninguno sabía qué hechizos habían lanzado, pero suponían que no tenía importancia. Estaban vivos, y Voldemort no lo estaba. Nada podía ser más importante.

Draco trabajaba en Suministros de Calidad para el Quidditch cruzando la calle donde se encontraba su piso, aunque ciertamente no tenía que hacerlo. "Tengo que tener algo que hacer con mi tiempo, Potter", le había espetado a Harry cuando él escépticamente cuestionó sus motivos. Trabajaba mientras Harry estaba ausente en la capacitación la mayor parte de cada día de la semana, aunque nunca trabajaba más de seis horas o algo así. Tanto él como Harry tenían el prototipo escoba más reciente, la Tailwind IV, aunque se preguntaban si alguna vez había habido una Tailwind I, II, o III. Harry insistía en que era realmente sólo una versión más cara de la Saeta de Fuego, pero Draco la conocía mejor. Iba la mitad de una milla por hora más rápido, tenía ligeramente mejor equilibrio (Harry insistía en que no había nada malo con el equilibrio de la Saeta de Fuego, pero Draco le informó que él se sentaba encorvado sobre ella, así que no se había dado cuenta. Harry lo golpeó.), y tenía mejores encantamientos anti-mala suerte. Ese era el tipo de tema del que no discutían con demasiada frecuencia, ya que a menudo los conducía a una pelea.

Ron y Hermione ya no estaban juntos, debido a que Ron se ponía demasiado paranoico siempre que se marchaba de viaje de negocios por la tienda de bromas de Fred y George. Se separaron en buenos términos, y era dolorosamente obvio ver que Hermione todavía estaba profundamente enamorada de Ron, pero ella le dijo a Harry que ambos necesitaban madurar un poco antes de volver a intentarlo.

Bill y Fleur Delacour estaban casados y tenían una hija, Amiella, que tenía tan sólo tres meses de edad. Charlie todavía estaba soltero y luchaba con dragones en Rumania, mientras que Fred y George tenían un gran éxito con sus tiendas, tanto en Hogsmeade como en el Callejón Diagon. Harry a menudo los veía para el almuerzo los fines de semana, y Draco se estaba encariñando con ellos. Ginny estaba volando para las Arpías de Holyhead como Cazadora, era el más reciente miembro del equipo. Percy era Asistente del Ministro de Magia, y rara vez lo veían.

Pasaron unos buenos cinco minutos desde que el bebé había dejado de llorar, así que cuando Molly gritó, "¡Regalos!", escaleras arriba, los tres hombres salieron de la habitación y se apresuraron a llegar abajo. Draco miró hacia Harry y le sonrió brillantemente, enredando sus dedos juntos y luciendo complacido. Harry se inclinó y lo besó justo antes de llegar a la parte inferior de las escaleras y tomar asiento en el suelo junto a Bill, quien de inmediato le entregó el bebé a Draco.

Draco le hizo una cara graciosa a Bill y acunó a la niña en sus brazos, mirándola con algo entre el terror y la adoración. Harry arqueó una ceja hacia él y observó mientras Draco tocaba su cabello y sus regordetas mejillas con curiosidad, y se inclinó ligeramente sobre el hombro de Draco. La bebé agarró uno de los dedos de Draco y tiró de él dentro de su boca con un fuerte agarre, y Draco arrugó su nariz mientras succionaba la punta de su dedo. "Asqueroso", murmuró, pero estaba sonriendo, y cuando Bill se ofreció a tomar al bebé de vuelta, Draco sacudió su cabeza y continuó sosteniéndola.

Harry le sonrió abiertamente y, cuando todo el mundo empezó a rasgar sus regalos para abrirlos, él se inclinó en medio del ruido y le susurró, "¿Quieres uno?", los ojos de Draco se ensancharon y se encontraron con los ojos de Harry y con una escéptica mirada, y Harry estalló en carcajadas ante su expresión. "Voy a tomar eso como un no, ¿de acuerdo?".

"Tú puedes limpiar el vómito y cambiar los pañales, Potter...", se rieron juntos, y Bill tomó al bebé para que pudieran abrir sus regalos. Sentado allí, cubierto de suéteres y ropa interior de mal gusto, Harry miró hacia Draco de nuevo, observándolo mientras abría sus regalos, y sonrió para sus adentros. Draco le echó un vistazo y lo miró fijamente, y le dio una ligera sonrisa con una interrogante mirada antes de regresar a sus regalos.

Harry sabía lo afortunado que era. Incluso Ron y Hermione no habían sido capaces de permanecer juntos, y todo el mundo todavía les daba a él y a Draco curiosas miradas, como preguntándose cómo lo hacían funcionar tan bien. Harry sabía que era porque se decían todo el uno al otro y no tenían secretos sobre cualquier cosa, y que era porque confiaban implícitamente el uno en el otro. Sabía que Draco no lo engañaría, y él ni siquiera pensaría en hacer lo mismo. A menudo pensaba sobre cómo McGonagall y Dumbledore, que en paz descansen, le habían dado la opción de dejar a Draco en el borde del camino (aunque ciertamente Draco no le había dado esa opción). Ni siquiera podía imaginar ahora su vida sin Draco a su lado, y no se arrepentía por un momento de aquella noche en la que tomó a Draco de nuevo bajo su cuidado.

"¿Vas a dejar de mirarme?", susurró Draco juguetonamente hacia Harry para que los demás no pudieran escuchar. Harry parpadeó hacia él y sonrió en modo de disculpa, riéndose mientras Draco se inclinaba y presionaba un beso en sus labios. "¿Qué estás pensando, de todos modos?".

"En tu trasero", proclamó Harry firmemente, con una estúpida sonrisa sobre su rostro, y Draco rodó sus ojos.

"Naturalmente".

**FIN.**

**888**

N/T: Bueno, mis queridxs lectorxs, hemos llegado al final de esta genial historia. Espero que la hayan disfrutado tanto como yo.

¡Muchísimas gracias a todas aquellas personitas que se tomaron unos minutos de su tiempo para dejarme un comentario y alegrar cada uno de mis días! :)

Y también, muchas gracias a todxs aquellxs que siguieron y leyeron cada capítulo, y que además colocaron la historia en sus favoritos.

Estaré buscando alguna otra maravillosa historia que pueda traerles. Se aceptan sugerencias ;)

¡Que tengan un excelente casi finde!

Gracias por tomarte unos minutos para leer.


End file.
